highschool dxd gift
by Haou Ddraig
Summary: historias de highschool dxd con contenido lemon ( 18) con issei como prota y haciendo con su harem todo lo que en las novelas no ha podido también habrán historias con chicas que no están en su harem como grayfia y la madre de rias. (Sexo casual)
1. La cita con yuuma parte 1: El cine

Ni dxd ni sus personajes me pertenecen

CUALQUIER PARECIDO CON LA REALIDAD ES PURA Y MERAMENTE APROPOSITO XD

**La cita con yuuma parte 1: El cine**

En cierto cine de la ciudad kuoh se encontraba un chico de alrededor de 17 años de cabello castaño llamado hyoudou issei, a su derecha junto a él se encontraba su novia una chica de al parecer su misma edad de cabello largo de color negro azabache, su nombre era yuuma amano, ella se le había declarado hace poco y estaban en su primera cita, ambos habían caminando por tiendas mirando la ropa y accesorios entre otras cosas antes de llegar al cine.

Ahora ambos estaban en una sala de cine sentados en la última fila, a pesar de que el cine estaba casi lleno ellos eran los sentados en esa fila, la película había comenzado hace un tiempo, pero el chico no podía concentrarse en la lo que había en la pantalla, ni siquiera se acordaba de que trataba a pesar de ser el quien la eligió, no es que la película fuera aburrida ni nada es solo que su mente estaba pensando en una cosa diferente o mas bien en 2 "cosas" diferente y eran los pechos de su novia.

Poco antes de llegar al cine pasaron por una refresquería y mientras ella comía su helado los ojos de issei viajaron accidentalmente a sus pecho, desde ese momento no a podido pensar en otra cosa que no sea ellos

(Me pregunto si me dejaría tocarlas, como se sentirán, parecen suaves, quiero verlas directamente, tal vez pueda chupar sus pezones) era lo que pasaba por su mente mientras respiraba de una forma errada debido a los pensamiento que estaba teniendo, hasta que sintió algo cerca de su boca (o no, estoy babeando o tal vez es una hemorragia nasalo tal vez ambas) pensó y rápidamente se limpió.

Yuuma lo miro y le pregunto "pasa algo, acaso no te gusta la película"

"no es nada y claro que me gusta la película" dijo issei, "eso es bueno" le respondió su novia y volteo para seguir viendo la pelicula, issei también miro la pantalla y movió su mano derecha hacia la caja de palomitas pero lo que sintió fue la mano de yumma, en ese momento issei se congelo pensando en si debía quitar la mano o no, pero al ver que la chica no la movía el tampoco lo hizo, issei la miro de reojo mientras ella seguía viendo la pantalla pero debido a lo oscuro que estaba no pudo ver que expresión tenia, en ese momento issei cayó en cuenta de algo (está muy oscuro y no hay nadie más sentado junto a nosotros si hiciéramos algo aquí nadie lo notaria, pero es un lugar publica y no es como en los eroges que nunca te atrapan, además tal vez yuuma no quiera, y es nuestra primera cita, es probable ella no esté preparada, pero y si acepta hacerlo, es algo normal para una pareja) issei comenzó a divagar en si debía o no debía hacerlo pero al final su deseo sexual pudo mas que la razón.

(**KAMI-SAMA AYUDAME) **dio un fuerte grito en su mente y llevo su mano izquierda al pecho de su novia sin mover la otra que mantenía agarrada a la de ella desde hace un rato y empezó a masajearla lentamente. (Si ella me regaña le dire que es una broma, pero si acepta puede que logre hacer realidad mi fantasía de hacerlo en una cine) pensó issei, cuando yuuma sintió la mano de issei en su pecho inmediatamente se tensó pero no volteo a verlo ni le dijo nada, (parece que no le molesta, esta es mi oportunidad) pensó el chico, luego issei acercó su rostro al de ella y lamio su cuello, yuuma soltó un gemido casi inaudible y giro para ver a issei, antes de que ella pudiera decir algo el chico la beso, yuuma se sorprendio pero luego de un momento le correspondió, issei al ver que ella no se negaba lamio el labio de la chica como si pidiera permiso para que le dejara entrar a su boca y así lo hizo, yuuma abrió la boca e issei metió su lengua, una batalla entre sus lenguas comenzó mientras issei comenzaba a mover con más fuerza la mano que tenía en el pecho de yuuma haciendo que esta soltara un gemido que murió inmediatamente debido a que ambos tenían sus bocas conectadas y así hubieran seguido de no ser porque necesitaban oxígeno, se separaron y empezaron a respirar fuertemente tratando de jalar todo el aire que podían.

Issei soltó la mano de yuuma para pasar su brazo por su espalda y agarrar su pecho derecho para comenzar a apretarlo también (que suaves se sienten incluso con la ropa puesta) mientra pensaba en esto issei empezó a apretarlos más fuerte, yuuma llevo una mano a su boca para cubrir sus gemidos que estaba dejando salir por el placer que el chico le estaba provocando.

Yuuma llevo su mano libre asi el bulto que tenía en su entrepierna issei y empezó a sobarlo "debe ser difícil tener a tu amiguito hay encerrado déjame ayudarte" hablo yuuma con una voz seductora y procedió a abrir la cremallera del chico y metió su mano para hasta encontrar lo que buscaba y lo saco y comenzó a sobarlo una vez más "apuesto a que tocarlo directamente se siente aún mejor" dijo la chica, "dímelo tu" le respondió issei mientras metía su mano por debajo de la blusa y rodaba el sostén hacia arriba para tocar directamente los pechos su novia

Yuuma estaba cada vez más excitada al igual que issei, "si sigues así voy a…" el peli-castaño no pudo terminar su frase debido a que yuuma se inclinó y comenzó a lamer la punta de su "amiguito" "sería un problema si sueltas todo en el cine, así que te dejare soltarlo en mi boca" dijo la peli-negra haciendo que issei se sintiera aún más excitado. Issei aprovechando que yuuma estaba inclinada uso su mano derecha para levantar la falda de la chica lo suficiente para que sus dedos pudieran tocar la zona intima de su novia y comenzó a frotarla a través su la ropa interior, esto hizo que la chica sintiera pequeñas descargas eléctricas correr por su cuerpo "yo también te hare sentir mejor" después de decir esto empezó a chupar el miembro de issei despacio para después ir acelerando cada vez mas.

Ambos estaban cada vez más cerca del clímax mientras trataban de no hacer ningún ruido, "yuuma ya casi me…" decía el chico con un tono bajo tratando de que nadie más aparte de su novia lo escuchara, "está bien, suéltalo todo en mi boca" y asi como su novia le dijo issei dejo salir todo en la boca de yuuma haciendo que esta a su vez llegara a la climax también, GLUP issei pudo escuchar como ella se tragaba todo lo que el había soltado en su boca, "fue una gran descarga, incluso me salpico un poco el rostro" dijo mientras pasaba su mano por alrededor de su boca para recoger los restos que habían quedado sobre ella para después lamerlo de manera seductora, "estas tratando de provocarme para continuar" dijo issei de forma sarcástica "tranquilo tigre, la película está por terminar así que será mejor que lo dejemos para otro momento" hablo yumma casi pegada a la oreja de issei para después soplarle el haciendo que al castaño se le erizara la piel, (habrá otro momento, esta cita es todo un éxito) pensaba el chico con una cara que le permitia a cualquiera saber que pensaba en cosas obscenas, sino fuera por supuesto porque estaban en una sala de cine con muy poca luz, (jujujuju) yuuma dejo salir una pequeña risa al ver la reacción de su novio.

Ambos arreglaron sus ropas poco antes de que la película terminara y salieron del cine "no puedo creer que hayamos hecho eso en un lugar público, eres un pequeño pervertido" dijo la chica con una voz que la hacía parecer indignada aunque no lo estaba, (querrás decir somos, porque no vi que te resistieras a hacerlo) respondió es chico con un tono bromista, yuuma lo miro aparentemente enfadada, tomándolo del brazo y empezó a jalarlo (pero fuiste tú el que empezó y solo por eso serás tú el que pague) dijo yuuma, (¿pagar? ¿Qué voy a pagar?) pregunto issei algo confundido, yuuma voltio a verlo y le respondió con una sonrisa (pues el cuarto o es que no quieres terminar lo que empezamos en el cine)

Fin

Este es mi primer fict espero que de muchos otros

Planeo hacer una segunda parte de esta historia que espero que les haya gustado y no olviden que dejar sus pedido tratare de hacer historias de momentos que ustedes me pidan


	2. La cita con yuuma parte 2: El hotel

Ni dxd ni sus personajes me pertenecen

CUALQUIER PARECIDO CON LA REALIDAD ES PURA Y MERAMENTE APROPOSITO XD

**La cita con yuuma parte 2: El hotel**

Después de salir del cine hice junto a su novia yuuma fueron a un "hotel del amor" y se las arreglaron para entrar a pesar de ser menores. Ahora ambos estaban en la habitación, esta no era nada especial, tenía una cama un tocador y un pequeño baño con una ducha, yuuma decidió darse un baño dejando a issei solo en el cuarto, el chico estaba muy emocionado e impaciente a la vez (¿por qué se fue a duchar?, pensé que lo haríamos apenas entráramos, maldición no puedo seguir esperando, tal vez deba entrar a la baño con ella, no, debo mostrar mi autocontrol) pensando esto issei decidió distraerse mirando el cuarto, se acercó al tocador y abrió uno de los cajones, al hacerlo se sorprendió por lo que encontró (son condones, pero ¿por qué?, espera este es esa clase de hotel así que es normal, es probable que lo necesite después jujuju) issei rio en voz baja mientras dejaba volar su imaginación (le hare esto y también aquello, seguro que gritara de placer).

"haaha", mientras issei fantaseaba se escuchó un gemido pero este no venía de su cuarto mucho menos del baño, sino que provenía de la pared o más precisamente del cuarto de al lado, issei se apresuró a pegar su oreja a la pared tratando de escuchar lo que pasaba al otro lado (es la primera vez que vengo a uno de estos hoteles pero no pensé que se pudiera oír lo que pasa en el cuarto de al lado, me pregunto si todos los hoteles de este tipo son así) "shidou se siente muy bien" "sido yo soy la siguiente" "si origami déjame terminar con tohka", (¿shidou?,¿tohka?, ¿origami?, ese tipo lo está haciendo con 2 a la vez, que tengo que hacer para poder llegar a ese nivel).

issei estaba tan concentrado que no noto cuando su novia salió de baño y se le acerco, "que estás haciendo" le dijo yuuma cerca del oído, issei inmediatamente se tensó "nada, no hago nada jajajaja" respondió el chico para después soltar una risa fingida, yuuma lo miro exactica pero luego le sonrió y le dijo "espero no haberte echo esperar mucho, es solo que estaba muy sudada por tanto caminar y quería ducharme", "no te preocupes no me importo esperar" le respondió el chico.

En ese momento issei cayó en cuenta de algo, su novia no tenía nada más que una toalla puesta y podía ver su escote, yuuma se dio cuenta de esto y aprovecho que su novio estaba distraído para tirársele encima y tumbarlo en la cama "que te parece si comenzamos" hablo la chica con una voz seductora.

La chica llevo su mano hacia el bulto en la entrepierna de issei, "al parecer tu amiguito ya no puede esperar más" después de decir esto yuuma rápidamente desamarro el cinturón y bajo los pantalones y el bóxer dejando expuesto el miembro eréctil de issei, "parece estar más grande que en el cine" le murmuro al oído y empezó a lamer el lóbulo de la oreja de issei mientras masajeaba al "mini-issei". "yuuma" fue la única palabra que el chico pudo decir pues las sensaciones que sentía no lo dejaban pensar claramente, "vamos a tener mucha diversión" dijo la chica mientras se sentaba frente a su novio y tomaba el miembro de issei con sus pies y empezaba a masturbarlo

"yuuma no…aah" una vez más el placer impidió que issei terminara su frase, "no te gusta, sin embargo este pequeño de aquí dice otra cosa, sí que esta duro, eres un pervertido issei-kun" decía la chica, mientras su novio no era capaz de contestarle.

"Ya no resisto más" dijo issei para después soltar una gran descarga frente a su excitada novia, "te viniste solo con mis pies, realmente eres un pequeño pervertido, pero aún no he terminado, tu cosa aún está muy alegre y excitado jujuju" hablo la pelinegra para después soltar una dulce risa.

Yuuma empezó a masajear con sus manos el miembro de issei mientras decía "A pesar de que disparaste tanto no parece que haya sido suficiente para satisfacerte, ya que aún estas duro voy a permitirte que lo pongas dentro de mí y te hare estallar aún más"

Yuuma se quitó la toalla que aun tenia puesta y se acomodó de manera que ambos quedaran cara a cara y empezó a bajar sus caderas hacia el miembro de issei que estaba tan conmocionado por la situación que aún no podía decir nada "voy a convertirte en un adulto issei-kun"

"kyaa" yuuma soltó un pequeño grito cuando sintió la extremidad de issei entrar en ella, esto hizo que issei saliera de su trance "¿estás bien yuuma?, no me digas que tú también eres…" pregunto el peli-castaño, "si, esta también es mi primera vez, pero no te preocupes, estaré bien" dijo la peli-negra para después beso a su novio y termino de meter el miembro del chico en ella.

Yuuma dejo salir un gran gemido "aaaahn aaah, estas completamente dentro de mí, ¿qué se siente convertirse en un adulto issei-kun?", "se siente muy bien" le respondió dio su novio, "pues se sentirá aún mejor" dijo yuuma mientras comenzaba a mover sus caderas lentamente para después ir cada vez más rápido "yuuma, no te exijas demasiado, es tu primera vez" hablo el chico un poco preocupado, "no te preocupes ya no me duele tanto" alego su novia .

"Debe sentirse muy bien, está palpitando dentro de mí, ¿ya estas por acabar?, aun no puedes acabar…aahh" mientras yuuma hablaba issei puso sus manos en sus nalgas y empezó a empujar con más fuerza. Los gemidos de yuuma empezaron a hacerse más fuertes.

"Espera issei-kun, se supone que yo sería la única que se moviera", decia yuuma entre gemidos, "¡me vengo… me estoy viniendo!"

"Yo también estoy por acabar yuuma", "no te preocupes suéltalo dentro de mí, está bien si lo sueltas adentro aaahhhh" en ese momento ambos llegaron al climax e issei dejo salir todo en el interior de su novia. Después yuuma se bajó de issei y cayó en la cama cara abajo. Los 2 estaban jadeando fuertemente.

Issei quien no estaba satisfecha agarro a yuuma por detrás e inserto de nuevo su miembro en ella sorprendiendo a su novia "aaahhh issei-kun ve acabo de venir y estoy muy sensible ahora" dijo la chica, "como puedes decir eso cuando fue idea tuya venir aquí, no voy a parar hasta que se nos termine el tiempo" le respondió el chico las mientras empezaba a envestirla mas fuete.

"Deja de hacerlo… tan fuerte… ah!, mi mente se ah… se está poniendo en blanco" decía la chica entre jadeos, "me vas a romper, me estoy rompiendo, issei-kun esto se siente increíble, más rápido, hazlo más rápido ahh" gritaba yuuma. Issei empezó a girar a yuuma sin dejar de embestirla hasta que quedo boca arriba, "Puedo sentir la punta golpear con tu vientre" dijo issei.

"Tu… tu estas alcanzando mis partes más profundas, si sigues así voy a acabar de nuevo" después de escuchar a su novia issei empezó a aplicar mas fuerza y le respondio "yo también voy a acabar yuuma", "issei-kun… dentro de mi… déjalo salir todo dentro de mi" gritaba yuuma.

"suelta todo tu espeso liquido dentro de mi aaahhhh" hablo la chica con un tono muy alto mientras rodeaba a el chico con sus brazos y pierna, "yuuuumaaaa" grito issei mientras soltaba una gran descarga en el interior de su novia quien también alcanzaba el climax y soltaba un gran gemido, ambos se besaron y estuvieron así un tiempo antes de separarse y recostarse en la cama.

Al poco tiempo ambos se miraron e issei dijo "¿quieres hacerlo de nuevo?" pero antes que la peli-negra pudiera contestar algo sono un timbre que avisaba que su tiempo en el cuarto se estaba terminando. "Parece que tendremos que dejarlo para otra ocasión" respondió yuuma, issei parecía un poco diseccionado por lo que yuuma continuo hablando "si te portas bien tal vez podamos hacerlo más pronto de lo que piensas, ahora voy a tomar otra ducha, lo hare rápido para que tú también puedas ducharte" le guiño un ojo y luego se levantó y se fue con dirección al baño, pero antes de entrar se giró y dijo "no vayas a entrar o de lo contrario no saldremos a tiempo" y sonrió para después perderse en el cuarto del baño.

Issei maldijo el no haber pedido más tiempo cuando se registró en la entrada, ´pero se calmó al recordar todo lo que habían hecho y que al fin se había pasado esa raya que lo separaba de la adultez.

Después de que ambos se limpiaran y se cambiaran salieron del hotel sonriendo y tomados del brazo, "¿y ahora qué?" pregunto la chica, "que te parece si vamos al centro comercial y seguimos viendo las tiendas un poco más" le sugirió issei, "me parece bien" respondio yuuma y ambos se fueron en dirección al centro comercial.

Fin

Esto aún no ha terminado esperen la tercera parte de esta cita

No olviden deja sus pedidos de que parte de la novela les gustaría que agregue a este fic, de momento acepto solicitudes del volumen 1 y 2


	3. La cita con yuuma parte 3: El parque

Ni dxd ni sus personajes me pertenecen

CUALQUIER PARECIDO CON LA REALIDAD ES PURA Y MERAMENTE APROPOSITO XD

**La cita con yuuma parte 3: El parque**

Issei y yumma estaban caminando tomados de la mano por el sendero de un parque que estaba cerca del centro comercial en el que habían estado, el sendero por el que trascurrían estaba rodeado de grandes árboles y arbustos, ya había oscurecido, habían estado mirando las tiendas, en una de ellas issei le compro una pulsera a yuuma como regalo por su primera cita y después yuuma sugirió dar un paseo por el parque antes de concluir su cita.

De pronto yuuma soltó la mano de su novio y dijo "iré al tocador un momento, regreso enseguida" y se fue en dirección a un baño público que había en el parque. Issei se fue a sentar en una banca que había cerca. De pronto pudo visualizar a 2 chicos que le parecían conocido, uno tenía la cabeza rapada y otro llevaba lentes gruesos, eran su amigos y compañeros de clases, ellos también lo vieron y se le acercaron.

"Issei que haces en este parque, ¿acaso has venido por lo mismo que nosotros?" dijo el peli-rapado, "¿por lo mismo que ustedes?, ¿de qué hablas?" pregunto issei, "¿no lo sabias?, este parque es frecuentado por muchas pareja para tener sexo en público usando los grandes árboles para que no los vean", issei quedo sorprendido por lo que su amigo de anteojos le dijo, "¿este es esa clase de parque?", "así es, yo mismo conseguí este información de una fuente confiable, y hemos venido aquí en busca de esas parejas jujujuju" hablo de nuevo el cuatro ojos para después reírse junto a su amigo como si su idea fuese un gran plan.

"Pero sino estas aquí por eso, entonces ¿por qué has venido a un lugar tan lejos de tu casa?" preguntó el rapado, issei puso una sonrisa burlona y les contesto "estoy en una cita, con mi novia" contesto issei, "te refieres a la chica peli-negra que nos presentaste el otro día, pensé que era mentira que eran novios, dime acaso ya lo hicieron", "un hombre no habla de esas cosas con unos críos" hablo el peli-castaño con una voz que mostraba superioridad dándole a entender a sus amigos que ya había subido la escalera de la madures.

"Maldito y encima nos lo restriegas en la cara, vámonos, tenemos que ir a conseguir novias, ya verás nosotros te alcanzaremos muy pronto" ambos se fueron corriendo mientras lloraban de la rabia que sentían. Issei se quedó solo y comenzó a pensar en lo que sus amigos dijeron, (las parejas vienen a hacerlo en este parque, eso es imposible, debe ser solo un mito), de pronto se oyó un ruido proveniente de entre los árboles, issei curioso por saber que era se acerco a donde provenía el ruido.

"tomo-chan no puedo creer que lo estemos haciendo al aire libre", "sohara estas muy apretada", issei estaba sorprendido al encontrar una pareja en pleno acto, (realmente lo están haciendo), "issei-kun" antes de que issei pudiera hacer pensar algo más escucho la voz de su novia llamándolo y se fue del lugar sin que la pareja se diera cuenta.

Cuando se reencontró con yuuma ella le pregunto dónde estaba y él le respondió que a ninguna parte lo que le pareció extraño a la chica pero no pregunto nada más, se tomaron de nuevo de las manos y empezaron a caminar.

Ambos se quedaron callados un buen rato mientras, el chico seguía pensando en lo que vio hasta que sintió un jalón, yuuma lo llevo hacia el pequeño bosque y empezaron a internarse cada vez más hasta que la chica se detuvo junto a un árbol. "Issei-kun sabias que hay parejas que vienen a este parque para tener sexo", issei se sorpendio al darse cuenta de que su novia sabia sobre eso "¿yuuma me estás diciendo que…?" yuuma interrumpió a issei diciendo "recuerdas que te dije que si te portabas bien nuestra próxima vez seria antes de lo que esperabas" y empezo a besar al castaño , quien en un principio se sorprendió pero rápidamente se recompuso y le correspondió el beso.

En un rápido movimiento issei le quito la falda y la ropa interior a yuuma, "esta ropa me está estorbando tal vez deba tirarla lejos de aquí" hablo issei con un tono burlo, "¿Qué está diciendo? si la tiras entonces no podre salir de aquí" le reclamo yuuma, "si las quieres de regreso entonces tendrás que mostrarme como te masturbas" dijo el chico, "eres muy malo issei-kun" comento yuuma antes de empezaba a sobar sus pecho sobre su blusa.

"Por favor deja que me detenga" pidió la peli negra, "de ninguna manera, sigue hasta que te corras, vamos levanta tu blusa y déjame ver tus pechos" yuuma hizo lo que issei le dijo y alzo su blusa para dejar expuestos sus pechos y empezó a sobar su pecho derecho con una mano mientras llevaba la otra a su entrepierna y comenzaba a tocarse su clítoris. "mírate yuuma estas muy mojada, acaso tanto te excita jugar contigo misma al aire libre" dijo el castaño, "eso no es verdad" reclamo la chica entre jadeos.

(Estoy a punto de venirme, siento como si muchas personas me observaran, mis dedos no se detienen) pensaba yuuma, "incluso si dices que no te gusta puedo darme cuenta de que estas por correrte" la chica iba a negarlo pero en ese momento sintió una fuerte oleada de placer y apretó sus labios para evitar soltar un fuete gemido producto de haber alcanzado el clímax.

Yuuma cayó de rodillas frente a su novio y empezó a abrir la cremallera de su pantalón para dejar salir al "amiguito" de issei como ella lo llamaba, en cuanto lo saco comenzó a lamerlo y no tardó mucho en empezar a chuparlo, "se siente muy bien yuuma y tengo una buena vista de tu linda cara mientras me la chupas" dijo el chico, "está cada vez más grande" comento la peli-negra mientras hacia una pausa y luego reanudar su tarea.

"¡Ya estoy por acabar!" justo después de decir eso issei soltó una descarga en la boca de su novia quien empezó a tragarlo, después yuuma se puso de pie y a recostó su espalda al árbol separo un poco las piernas para después hablar con un tono casi suplicante "issei-kun quiero que me lo metas muy profundo", "si estas tan excitada supongo que no tengo otra opción mas que metértelo" y como su novia le pidió issei inserto su miembro dentro de su pareja y empezó a moverse con fuerza.

"¡Está a dentro!" soltó yuuma, casi gritando por el placer que sentía, "Sí que estas muy mojada, entro fácilmente" comento el castaño mientras comenzaba a frotar los senos de su novia, (sus pechos son muy suaves y grandes) pensó issei para luego empezar a pellizcar los pezones provocando que el placer de la pelinegra aumentara, "no pares, se siente muy bien, puedo verlo como entra y sale de mí, que caliente me siento", hablaba la chica ya entre gritos, "yuuma si hablas tan alto nos descubrirán" advirtió el chico, "no puedo evitarlo, no importa descubren, no te detengas issei-kun".

"Realmente estas muy excitada" comento el castaño para después pegar los pechos de su novia, junto sus pezones lo más que pudo y empezó a chúpalos ambos a la vez. "haha, si justo asi, me voy a correr, me corro¡" , "yo también estoy por acabar yuuma" dijo issei en poco tiempo ambos llegaron al clímax. "que caliente, puedo sentir toda tu cosa caliente dentro de mí, hay mucho" hablo la chica para después comenzar a jadear.

Cuando ambos recuperaron el aliento se limpiaron con papel higiénico que yuuma había sacado del baño del parque, luego se vistieron y salieron del pequeño bosque para regresar al sendero, "sí que hemos tenido mucho sexo hoy no issei-kun" comento yuuma aprovechando que eran los únicos que se encontraban por allí , "si, para serte sincero no creí que lo haríamos" le respondió el castaño, "lo hemos hecho en el cine, en el cuarto de un hotel e incluso al aire libre, ¿hay algún otro lugar en el que te gustaría hacerlo?" pregunto yuuma, "pues ahora no se me ocurre ninguno" (por supuesto que hay otros lugares en los que quiero hacerlo como en el tren, en una piscina o en la playa, pero no puedo decirle eso ahora) pensó issei .

Yuuma de adelanto un poco y después dijo "Entonces issei-kun podrías hacerme un favor, podrías morir por mí", "lo siento yuuma chan no te escuche bien, ¿puedes repetirlo?" dijo el chico con incredulidad, "podrías morir" repitió yuuma, antes de que issei pudiera responder alas negras salieron de la espalda de la espalda de la chica y su ropa fue remplazada por objetos negros en forma de correa de cuero alrededor de su cuerpo que dejaba poco a la imaginación y que apenas cubrían sus pechos.

Una especie de luz apareció en su mano la cual lanzo en dirección a issei acertando en su estómago cayendo al suelo mientras sangraba, "para serte sincera preferiría no matarte, pero es una orden de Kokabiel-sama, incluso le dije que podía reclutarte como uno de nosotros, pero el se negó ya que eres muy peligroso para Grigori" dijo yuuma

"Lo siento issei-kun, por favor no me odies, odia al dios que puso en ti esa sacred gear, me hubiera gustado estar junto a ti un poco más, tal vez si nos hubiéramos conocido de otra manera, pero eso ya no importa" continuo halando la peli-negra tratando de mantener su tono sereno

Yuuma toco el brazalete en su qué issei le había comprado, "adiós issei-kun me divertí mucho contigo" fue lo último que la chica dijo antes de desaparecer y dejas al castaño en en suelo tosiendo sangre. Los pensamientos de issei comenzaron a divagar, de pronto un brillo rojo apareció a su alrededor poco antes de perder la conciencia.

**CONTINUARA**

Hasta aquí llego el capítulo 3 estoy pensando en dejar a yuuma vivir pero quisiera saber ustedes que opinan.

Disculpen el error que apareció en el cap anterior el auto corrector cambio el nombre de issei con la palabra "hice" (aunque también fue mi culpa por no revisar XD) por lo que la oración quedaría asi "Después de salir del cine issei junto a su novia yuuma fueron a un "hotel del amor"

En el próximo capítulo al fin le tocara a rias

Posdata: el cameo de esta historia fue de sora no otoshimono


	4. Rias, la bella durmiente

Ni dxd ni sus personajes me pertenecen

CUALQUIER PARECIDO CON LA REALIDAD ES PURA Y MERAMENTE APROPOSITO XD

**Capítulo 4: Rias, la bella durmiente**

**PARTE 1**

"DESPIERTA O TE MATARE...DESPIERTA O SERAS CORTADO EN PEDAZOS... " Sonaba el reloj con la voz de una chica yandere

Cuando issei despertó ya era de mañana.

(Tuve un mal sueño otra vez, pero parecía demasiado real. esta vez no fue yuuma, sino un tipo raro el que me intento matarme. Pero ambos tenían alas negras, ¿Por qué sigo viendo ese tipo de sueños?), pensaba el castaño mientras sacudía la cabeza y se sentaba en el borde de la cama. (Si recuerdo correctamente fui a la escuela, las clases fueron normales como siempre, después de clases fui a la casa de del cuatro-ojos y tuvimos una maratón de porno. Luego estaba de camino a casa, fui atacado por un raro con alas) issei siguió pensando en su sueño hasta que cayó en cuenta de algo.

Estaba desnudo. No tenía nada puesto. Ni siquiera tenía puesta su ropa interior.

(¿Que está pasando?, Estoy totalmente desnudo. No recuerdo como llegue a mi casa), el chico quien estaba sumido en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta de que había una persona acostada a su lado.

"Unnn...", se escuchó una dulce voz detrás de él. Entonces el castaño giro su cabeza para comprobar que era y lo que vio fue a una chica de cabello carmesí durmiendo a medio lado mirando hacia él. Y estaba desnuda... Su piel blanca, la cual se asemeja a la nieve, era muy brillante.

Se trataba de Rias Gremory, su senpai, e idol en la academia Kuoh.

¿Eh? ¿Eh ¿Eh?, el chico estaba a punto de entrar en pánico, (Cálmate, actua natural, debo calmarme y analizar la situación !Daaaah! !No puedo recordar nada!, ¿Por qué estoy durmiendo con Rias-senpai? ¿Que paso?, !No!, ¿que hice?! ¿Hice algo?! !No recuerdo! !No recuerdo ni un poco! ¿Por qué? !Tengo que recordar lo que hice! !No!¿ Por qué estoy en esta situación?. Tuve sexo con senpai?! . Imposible! !Eso es imposible! !Recuerda! !Trata de recordar las valiosas memorias! !.¿Que hice? ¿Qué clase de cosas fui capaz de hacer?!

Issei estaba confuso, nadie podía culparlo, entonces sus ojos se posaron en los pechos de rias. Eran grandes, más grandes que los de yuuma, antes de darse cuenta issei agarro uno con su mano, "ha" rias dejo salir un pequeño gemido, lo que hizo que el castaño retirar rápidamente su mano pensando en que la había despertado, pero ella solo se giró para quedar cara arriba en la cama.

El susto se le paso al darse cuenta de que ella seguía dormida, (¿que estaba pensando?, no debería tocarla, ¿qué pasaría si se despierta? Seguramente se molestaría conmigo) se recriminaba el castaño para luego girarse en dirección opuesta hacia donde estaba la chica.

(Por otra parte, tal vez no tenga otra oportunidad como esta así que debería aprovecharla, además ella también tiene la culpa por dormir desnuda junto a mi, cualquier hombre vería eso como una invitación, si, así es) pensó el castaño para justificarse a si mismo.

"Rias-senpai ¿me escuchas?, rias sempai" dijo el chico, (parece que esta profundamente dormida), issei empezó a tocar con cuidado los pechos de rias (que suaves son), el castaño empezó a masajearlos con mas fuerza pero teniendo cuidado de no despertar a rias.

Rias a pesar de estar dormida comenzó a soltar pequeños gemidos y sus pezones comenzaban a endurecerse, (parece que le esta gustando), issei empezó a lamer uno de los pezones de rias mientras pellizcaba suavemente el otro.

Después de un rato issei se posó sobre rias, coloco su virilidad entre los pechos de rias y la apretó con esto, empezando a moverse de forma lenta para luego ir mas rápido hasta casi llegar al climax, (voy a acabar), issei inserto su miembro en rias a boca de y soltó en ella todo su espeso líquido.

Glup, después de sacar su hombría de la boca de rias, pudo escuchar como esta tragaba lo que el había depositado en su boca (se lo trago, ¿me pregunto si debería parar?, si claro como si pudiera parar después de llegar tan lejos) issei llevo su mano a la entrepierna de rias y en cuanto la toco sintió una humedad, (realmente está muy mojada)

"! Issei!Despierta!Ya es hora de ir a la escuela!"

Antes de que issei pudiera hacer algo más, la voz de su madre se escuchó llamándolo.

(Diablos, había olvidado que estaba en mi casa)

Se escucharon unos pasos que subíendo las escaleras. Los pasos llevaban consigo un sonido de ira, y se apresuraban hasta aquí con mucho ruido.

(!Mama está viniendo! !Espera! !Espera un segundo! !Si me ve en esta situación, entonces sería malo!) pensó el castaño, para luego decir "!Espera! !Ya estoy despierto! !Me levantare ahora!"

"Unnnn...Ya es de día?" hablo rias con un tono soñoliento y se restregó los ojos

*Gatcha*

La puerta se abrió violentamente, y rias levanto la parte superior de su cuerpo al mismo tiempo. Los ojos de issei se encontraron con los de su madre. !Se veía furiosa!

"Buenos días." Saludo rias con una sonrisa.

Los ojos de la madre de issei enfocaron a rias. Entonces su expresión facial se congelo. Sus ojos se movieron de regreso a su hijo quien evito el contacto visual.

"ALISTATE RAPIDO..." fue lo único que su madre dijo y cerró la puerta lentamente. Después de un momento, se escuchó un gran ruido bajando las escaleras.

"! Que-, que-, que queriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiido!" Grito la mujer alterada.

"¿Que ocurrió cielo? .Parece que acabas de ver un fantasma" respondio el hombre con preocupación, issei quien estada de pie cayó al piso quedando sentado y coloco una mano en su cara pensando en cómo explicar esta situación

"Tu familia es muy animada por la mañana," dijo rias sentada en el borde de la cama en una posición en la que dejaba todo expuesto, cuando issei giro a mirarla su vista se quedó fija en ella y comenzó a recordar todo lo que había hecho mientras ella dormía (parece que no le importara estar desnuda frente a mí, incluso puedo ver su coño, maldición estoy teniendo otra erección, tengo que calmarme, debo pensar en otra cosa, eso es, en momentos como este debo pensar en PI, PI es igual a 3,14… maldición no sé qué viene después) pensaba issei, luego empezó a contar hasta que se calmó y recordó que debía explicarle a sus padres lo que estaba pasando.

"Tengo un extraño sabor en la boca, ¿qué será?" dijo rias, "¿por qué estás aquí de todas formas?, aunque no es como que me moleste" hablo issei tratando de cambiar la conversación. Rias sonrió para después levantarse y empezar a cambiarse.

"Puedo ver todo sabias" comento issei, "es porque te estoy dejando que veas" dijo rias, "¿no te importa que un chico te vea desnuda?" preguntó el castaño, "claro que sí, pero por alguna razón si eres tú no me importa, eres el primer hombre que me ve así", "supongo que esto es un honor" hablo el chico en voz baja.

Después de cambiarse y hablar un poco con rias ambos bajaron al comedor donde estaban los padres de issei esperándolos y tuvieron una larga charla.

**Parte 2**

Issei comenzaba a despertarse después de haberse saltado las clases para ir a dormir en la enfermería de la escuela, cuando abrió los ojos lo primero que vio fueron 2 cosas suaves y redondas frente a él, eran unos pechos y pertenecían a una chica que el conocía muy bien.

Levanto la mirada para confirmar la cara de la chica que dormía junto a él y resulto ser quien él pensaba, rias gremory la presidenta de su club y ama, (¿por qué esta buchou durmiendo aquí y además desnuda?) se preguntó el castaño.

(No pensé que podría volver a estar en una situación como esta y menos tan pronto, ni siquera a pasado un mes desde que durmió en mi habitación, me pregunto si), issei empezó a tocar uno de los pecho frente a el para confirmar si estaba profundamente dormida, pero no hubo ninguna reacción.

(Ella realmente tiene el sueño pesado, parece que podre terminar lo de la última vez) issei reviso la enfermería para comprobar que no hubiera nadie más allí y para su suerte así era, después acomodo a rias mirando hacia arriba y comenzó a apretar sus pecho un poco más confiado de que no se despertaría, (que suaves son sus pechos, parecen malvaviscos, que suaves son, se sienten increíbles, podría sóbalos por horas)

"haa" rias espesaba a soltar pequeños gemidos y sus pezones se estaban endureciendo, issei empezó a chupar uno de ellos, (los pechos de buchou son increíble) pensaba issei mientras alternaba entre los pezones, lamiéndolos, chupándolos y mordiéndolos suavemente.

Issei se quitó sus pantalones, se acomodó sobre los pechos de rias y coloco su miembro entre ellos para luego apretarlos y empezar a moverse, (sus pechos son realmente grandes y su piel es tan cálida y estimulante, esta sensación se siente también) el castaño iba cada vez más rápido perdido el placer.

Rias comenzaba a gemir cada vez más, (Voy a disparar todo en su cara) issei no pudo soportar más y soltó hasta la última gota en el rostro de la chica quien seguía durmiendo, issei no tardo en llevar su mirada a la parte inferior del cuerpo de la bella durmiente.

Separo las piernas de rias dejando a la vista todo su "lugar" sagrado, (la última vez no pude darle un buen vistazo, pero ahora puedo ver perfectamente sus dos agujeros) issei uso sus dedos para separar los labios menores y tener una mejor vista de su objetivo.

(Tiene un color rosa pálido, y no tiene impurezas, y está bastante húmedo como la última vez) al abrirlo un poco más pudo visualizar su himen, (así que ella realmente es virgen), issei comenzó a lamer el clítoris de rias y a darle pequeñas mordías, segundos después inserto uno de sus dedos en la vagina de rias luego metió otro dedo y luego otro más sin dejar de jugar con su clítoris, "ha, haa, haaa" los gemidos de rias se hacían cada vez mas fuertes cada vez que el castaño insertaba otro dedo.

Issei sacos sus dedos y en su lugar inserto su lengua para empezar a saborear ese lugar tan majestuoso y que nunca había sido tocado por otro hambre, debido a la sensación provocada por el castaño rias comenzó a tener espasmos y después de un rato la chica se arqueo hacia atrás y dejo salir una gran cantidad de sus jugos los cuales bañaron al chico frente a ella.

(A pesar de que quiero ponerlo dentro de su hermosa vagina me sentiría mal por quitarle su virginidad mientras está durmiendo, incluso yo tengo moral aunque sea poca) aun pensando en eso issei no se detuvo, en su lugar junto las piernas de rias y puso a su "amiguito" entre sus muslos y empezó a moverse a moverse frotando el clítoris y la vagina de la peli-roja.

Ambos dejaron salir gemidos de satisfacción debido al placer que estaban sintiendo, issei se acomodó de manera que su rostro quedara frente a los pechos de rias sin sacar su miembro de sus muslos y empezó a chupar uno de sus pezones, "haaa haa" los gemidos de rias eran más y más fuerte e incluso parecía que movía sus caderas aunque fuera inconscientemente, (se siento muy bien a pesar de ser solo sus muslos, si sigo así terminare muy pronto).

(Estoy por correrme) issei se irguió de nuevo y empezó a moverse más rápido, tanto el castaño como rias llegaron al clímax la sensación que su cuerpo tenia fue una sin igual, issei dejo salir un gran cantidad de su liquido con tanta ímpetu que este baño completamente el cuerpo de la chica llegando hasta sus mejillas.

Issei continúo corriéndose hasta quedar completamente vacío y satisfecho, para su suerte y aunque pareciera mentira rias no se despertó e incluso parecía estar disfrutándolo.

Después de terminar el chico tomo una caja de pañuelos que encontró y se apresuró en limpiar completamente a rias pensando en que ella podría despertar pronto o que la enfermera no tardaría en regresar, se aseguró de no dejar ningún rastro que delatara sus acciones.

Luego de limpiarla completamente dejo la caja a un lado para luego acomodarse su uniforme y se acostó junto a ella para poder disfrutar de su compañía lo más que pudiese.

Pocos minutos rias despertó ignorando todo lo que había pasado mientras ella dormia plácidamente, después de soltar un pequeño bostezo y tallarse los ojos dirigió su mirada hacia el castaño acostado junto a ella, una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios al ver como el chico dormía plácidamente.

Su mirada se quedó clavada en el chico hasta que sintió una humedad entre sus piernas, al parecer issei no había limpiado todo, rias llevo su mano hasta ese lugar para comprobar que era, una vez se aseguró de lo que era pensó (me e mojado solo por dormir junto a el al igual que la ultima vez cuando dormi en su casa, me pregunto si eso significa algo)

Rias volvió a mirar al chico y toco su mejilla con un dedo, el castaño comenzó a abrir los ojos, "lo siento te desperté" dijo la peli-roja con un tono dulce y suave, "buchou ¿Por qué esta aquí? Y ¿ por que esta desnuda?" preguntó el castaño, "vine a tomar una sienta y tu ya estabas aquí, además no puedo dormir con ropa puesta" respondió rias de lo más normal.

La mirada de issei por un segundo se posó en los pechos de rias y rápidamente la desvió, rias noto esto y le pregunto "te gustan los pechos", el chico sin pensarlos 2 veces respondió "si, como a cualquier hombre saludable, puede que un poco mas que a la mayoría"

Rias sonrió a la respuesta de issei y se le ocurrio una propuesta nada indecente, "que te parece si hacemos un trato issei, si tu consigues un contrato te dejare tocar mis pechos"

Fin

La primera parte de este capítulo se sitúa después de que issei fue atacado por el angel caído Dohnaseek

La segunda parte es del volumen 8 life 1 el trabajo de un demonio en el anime vendrá siendo el capitulo 6

Espero que les haya gustado y el próximo capítulo le tocara el turno a asia


	5. La demonio Asia

Ni dxd ni sus personajes me pertenecen

CUALQUIER PARECIDO CON LA REALIDAD ES PURA Y MERAMENTE APROPOSITO XD

Este capítulo esta situado después de que asia se muda a la casa de los hyoudou y antes de que raiser apareciera.

**Capítulo 5: La demonio Asia**

Han pasado unos días desde que asia se convirtió en demonio, ella se había inscrito en la academia kuoh y entro al mismo salón que issei, también empezó a vivir en la casa de la familia hyoudou gracias a que rias pudo convencer a los padres de issei.

Una mañana de un domingo issei y asia salieron a pasear, el chico quería mostrarle la ciudad a la rubia extranjera, el castaño todavía recordaba las palabras que la chica le había dicho la última vez que salieron juntos, "yo tengo un sueño y es hacer montones de amigos, plantar flores con ellos, comprar libros y hablar juntos toda la noche" esas habían sido las palabras de asia y él quería cumplirle todo eso.

Primero fueron a una tienda de libros, el castaño le pidió a asia que tomara cualquier libro que quisiera y que ese sería un regalo de el para ella, la chica emocionada comenzó a mirar los estantes en busca de un libro que le gustara mientras que issei fue en busca de un libro que tenia en mente, cuando ambos al fin encontraron lo que buscaban se reunieron en la caja para pagarlo y salieron de la tienda.

"¿Qué libro compraste asia?" pregunto el chico, "es un libros para aprender sobre los kanjis", issei puso una cara de sorpresa y volvió a preguntar "¿Por qué elegiste esa clase de libro? Pudiste elegir cualquier otro sabias", asia le respondió "es que quería aprender sobre ellos, incluso si ahora soy capaz de entender el japonés debido a que me convertí en un demonio no puedo entender bien los kanjis, además no importa lo que sea si es un regalo de issei-san entonces es algo muy importante para mí" la última parte la dijo en un tono muy bajo y sonrojada, "si eso esta bien para ti entonces no hay problema" dijo el castaño.

"Y qué clase de libro compraste tu issei-san" pregunto curiosa asia, "es un secreto" le respondio el chico, después de caminar por un rato se encontraron con 2 chicas que conocían, eran sus compañeras de clases Murayama y katase ambas pertenecían al club de kendo y se habían hecho muy buenas amigas de asia.

"Vaya pero si son asia-san y hyoudou" hablo katase diciendo el nombre del chico con un tono molesto, "más vale que no le estés haciendo nada malo a asia-san" dijo Murayama como si pareciera una advertencia, "no le he hecho nada malo a asia, solo estamos dando un paseo" les dijo issei.

"Asia ¿por qué estas teniendo una cita con él, es un pervertido? Hablo de nuevo Murayama, asia se sonrojo al pensar que estaba teniendo una cita con issie como si fueran novios, hasta ese momento solo había pensado en que estaban paseando como buenos amigos, la castaña continuo hablando "debes tener cuidado asia-san este chico es una bestia peligrosa que incluso espía a las chicas de la escuela mientras se cambian" issei no pudo refutar los comentarios de la chica pues sus acciones lo delataban, "pero issei-san no es una mala persona, él es muy amable e incluso me a ayudado mucho" afirmo asia con una sonrisa, el castaño estaba tan conmovido al ver a la ex monja defenderlo que se le salían lágrimas de los ojos.

"Estoy segura que solo ha hecho con segundas intenciones" seguía diciendo la chica de cabello castaño mientras veía a issei con una mirada acusadora, "Murayama-san acaso te gusta issei-san" pregunto asia de la nada, "¿qu qu qu que?, como podría gustarme un chico como el, vámonos katase" dijo Murayama de forma exaltada para después comenzar a alejarse de ellos, "más te vale que no le hagas nada indecente a asia-san o haremos que te arrepientas" advirtió katase al chico antes de empezar a seguir a su amiga.

*suspiro* una vez se alejaron issei dio un profundo suspiro y luego miro a asia y le dijo "¿continuamos?" la chica asintió con una sonrisa.

Los 2 pasearon durante todo el día, fueron a comer hamburguesas, a los bolos, y luego a los videojuegos donde issei consiguió un muñeco ratchu para reemplazar el que asia había perdido cuando fue secuestrada por los ángeles caídos, al final se detuvieron en una tienda de flores en la que issei compro 2 pequeños retoños "asia que te parece si sembramos estas plantas en el patio de la casa"dijo el chico, "si, me gustaría" contesto asia y se dirigieron de regreso a su casa.

Una vez llegaron ambos fueron al patio de la casa se dispusieron a sembrar los retoños que issei compro, "espero que crezcan mucho" hablo la chica emocionada, "crecerán mientras nos aseguremos de darles suficiente agua, además estas flores resisten tanto el invierno como el verano, así que no importa cuánto frio a calor haga no se marchitaran" dijo issei.

"issei-san no pensé que supieras tanto sobre las plantas" hablo asia con un tono de asombro, "en realidad lo leí en el libro que compre hoy en la biblioteca, dijiste que querías plantar flores con tus amigos, así que pensé en hacerlo junto" dijo el castaño un poco apenado, "mucha gracia issei-san realmente estoy muy feliz" asia abrazo con fuerza a issei mostrando lo contenta que estaba.

Ya era de noche, después de comer y bañarse issei se fue a su habitación a estudiar muy a su pesar, pero no pudo prever lo que iba a pasar, de pronto asia entro a su habitación con un tapaboca puesto y vestida con una ropa que la hacía parece una delincuente "hey, hey ,hey soy la mala aquí" dijo asia tratando de parecer amenazadora.

Después de salir de su asombro issei le pregunto "asia, ¿por qué estas vestida así?", asia se quitó el tapabocas y dijo "estoy tratando de ser una chica mala", "una chica mala, ¿Por qué?" le pregunto nuevamente el castaño, "desde que me convertí en un demonio e estado pensando y llegue a la conclusión de que debería actuar como uno, siendo mala y cruel, así que trato de vestirme como el personaje de esta revista" contesto asia mientras sostenía una revista que mostraba a un hombre que parecía el líder de una pandilla.

"No tienes que hacer eso solo porque te convertiste en un demonio" le aconsejo issei

"Pero tu espías a las chicas de la escuela mientras se cambian, levantas sus faldas cuando suben las escaleras y llevas revistas porno a la escuela, ¿no estás haciendo tu mejor esfuerzo para hacer el mal todos los días?" dijo asia, (lo siento asia pero yo ya hacia eso antes de convertirme en un demonio) pensó issei, "hare mi mejor esfuerzo para convertirme en un gran demonio" hablo asia motivada, para después salir del cuarto de issei, el chico decidió no seguirla mientras se preguntaba que planeaba la chica rubia.

Varios minutos después asia entro de nuevo pero ahora estaba vestida que dejaba ver su pequeño escote y sus muslos, y con sus labios pintados de un color rojo fuerte, la chica se acostó en la cama del castaño y se pose tratando de verse provocativa, el chico solo se la quedó mirando sin entender lo que hacía, asia jalo un poco su vestido a la altura de sus pecho para revelar un poco más de estos.

"Demonios sí, quiero decir no" soltó inconscientemente el castaño para después sacudir su cabeza en un intento de alejar los pensamiento obscenos de su mente, "y bien, ¿mis encantos te han cautivado?" pregunto asia intentando que sonara seductor.

"¿Qué estas intentando?" pregunto issei, asia al no obtener la respuesta que esperaba empujo a issei quien quedó tendido en la cama y se puso sobre el, "¿Qué haces asia?" le dijo el castaño confundido, "las demonios tienden a usar sus encantos femeninos para seducir a los hambre" contesto asia mientras rodaba las tiras del vestido en sus hombros para dejar expuestos sus pechos.

"¿De dónde sacaste esa idea?" preguntó el castaño, "estoy siguiendo las instrucciones de esta revista" dijo asia mientras le mostraba la revista a issei, (esa es una de mis revistas porno, ¿de donde la saco?) pensó el chico al ver la revista, "issei-san hare lo que dice esta revista para acerté caer en mis manos" le aseguro la rubia, "asia si sigues con esto entonces no me contendré" le advirtió el chico, la chica solo asintió con la cabeza, isse acerco su cara a la de asia y la beso en los labios.

Cuando se separaron asia, que estaba completamente sonrojada, dijo "es la primera vez que alguien me besa", "lo siento" se disculpó el castaño, "no te disculpes, estoy realmente feliz ya que fue issei-san, por favor hazlo de nuevo", issei volvió a besarla, el beso se fue haciendo mas apasionado, el castaño inserto su lengua de la boca de la chica, después de un tiempo se separaron para tomar aire dejando un hilillo de saliva que conectaba sus bocas.

"issei-san puedes tocar mis pechos, se que no son tan grandes como los de buchou-san o akeno-san pero kya", antes de asia pudiera decir algo mas issei agarro sus pechos y comenzó a masajearlos provocando que la chica soltara un pequeño grito, "asia tus pechos son perfectos" cuando termino de decir esto el castaño beso uno de los pezones para después comenzó a chuparlo.

"ha haa" asia empezó a gemir debido a la sensación que el chico le estaba provocando, y perdió las fuerzas cayendo tendida en la cama con issei enzima aun chupando su peson mientras con su mano jugaba con el otro.

Un par de minutos después el castaño comenzó a quitarle lo que quedaba del vestido a asia dejándola solo con sus pantis de color blancas, las cuales issei también quito, y empezó a lamer la entrepierna de la rubia, quien cubría su cara con sus manos por la vergüenza, (ella esta tan mojada a pesar de ser su primera vez) pensó el chico mientras jugaba con el pequeño botón de la chica.

"Asia no puedo resistir más" hablo es castaño, asia beso al chico y cuando se separó le dijo "está bien puedes hacer lo que quieras, pero puedes apagar la luces, es un poco vergonzoso", issei apago en foco y aseguro la puerta con llave, lo único que los iluminaba era la luz de la luna, que se colaba por la ventana del cuarto.

Issei se preparó para poner su "amiguito" en el lugar sagrado de asia, la cual estaba acostada en la cama, "se gentil" dijo la chica un poco asustada y el castaño asintió, luego comenzó a frotar su miembro para mojarlo con los jugos de asia y después comenzó a meterlo en su interior despacio procurando lastimar lo menos posible a la rubia.

"Ah" asia dejo salir un pequeño grito por el dolor, "lo siento asia ¿te lastime?, tal vez deberíamos detenernos" sugirió issei preocupado, "no te preocupes issei-san, estaré bien, por favor continua" dijo la chica, el castaño la beso y comenzó a masajear de nuevo sus pechos para relajarla en tanto empujaba suavemente su miembro dentro de ella, hasta que entro todo, entonces puedo sentir algo dentro de ella. Su himen se rompió y un hilillo de sangre salió de asia como prueba de que había perdido su castidad.

Lagrimas corrieron por el rostro de asia, "lo lamento asia, te hice daño", dijo el castaño, ella negó con la cabeza y le respondió "es solo que estoy muy feliz de que seamos uno, issie-san", "yo también" hablo issei.

Él se quedó quieto un momento para permitirle a la chica acostumbrarse, issei sabía que la primera vez de una mujer dolia, después de un rato empezó a moverse despacio mientras seguía besando a asia y el dolor lentamente se volvio placer "¿duele?" preguntó el chico, asia negó con la cabeza, "ya veo, entonces me moveré un poco mas rápido" como dijo el castaño se movió con mas fuerza, asia se cubrió la boca con sus manos para evitar que sus gemidos se escucharan.

(Está muy estrecho) pesaba el chico, "¿te gusta asia? ¿Ya no te duele?" preguntó el castaño, "ya no me duele, se siente bien" le contesto asia, "no debes hacer esto con ningún otro chico, ¿de acuerdo? dijo issei temeroso de que ella intentara hacerlo con otro que no fuera el, "esta bien issei-san, no lo hare con ningún otro chico, te lo prometo" le respondió ella.

"issei- san me siento extraña, es como si algo fuera a salir" dijo la peli-rubia, "te estas viniendo" señaló issei, "me estoy viniendo, me vengo" dijo asia casi gritando mientras llegaba a clímax.

"Te has corrido muy rápido asia" dijo el peli-castaño, "lo siento issei-san, fui la única que se vino" se disculpó la chica, "no te preocupes, asia estas bien cómo eres, no tienes que preocuparte por parecer un demonio, yo y todos los demás te aceptamos como eres" hablo issei retomando la conversación inicial que los había llevado a eso, "issei san, muchas gracias, estaba equivocada" dijo asia para después abrazar al chico, quien solo sonrió.

¿Está bien si seguimos?" preguntó el chico, asia se separó un poco del y asintió con la cabeza, issei se sentó con asia sobre él y comenzó a penetrarla de nuevo.

Ambos jadeaban por lo bien que se sentían, "haa haa, se siente muy bien, mi cuerpo está muy caliente, no puedo detenerme" dijo la peli-rubia, "asia estas muy húmeda y tus paredes están apretándome" comento el castaño, él fue más y más profundo hasta que sintió como su punta tocaba algo. Ella gimió muy debido a la sensación de placer. Issei siguió golpeando ese mismo lugar una y otra vez, la chica mordió el cuello

"Issei-san me estoy viniendo de nuevo, mi mente se esta poniendo en blanco" dijo asia, "está bien asia, yo también estoy por terminar, acabemos juntos, lo soltare dentro de ti" hablo issei, ambos se abrazaron y se besaron para después llegar al clímax juntos, el castaño soltó todo dentro de la chica.

(Deje salir mucho dentro de ella, pero siento que me corrí muy pronto) pensó el chico para después decir "¿estás bien asia?" al no recibir respuesta de la chica, quien tenía la cara pegada al cuerpo del castaño, issei la movió para verla "¿asia?, se desmayó, tal vez fue demasiado para ella"

Issei la acostó en la cama, la arropo y se acostó junto a ella "buenas noches asia" dijo el castaño, a la mañana siguiente asia estaba muy feliz, ambos se las arreglaron para que los padres del castaño, quienes no parecieron darse cuenta de lo que los paso en el cuarto de su hijo, no se dieran cuenta de que la rubia había pasado la noche en la habitación del chico.

Ambos se fueron a la escuela y pasaron el día como cualquier otro día normal, cunado las clases terminaron issei se adelantó al cuarto del club, mientras asia se quedó en el salón con sus amigas ya que les tocaba la limpieza, cuando el chico llego la habitación del club solo estaba rias.

"Buenos días buchou" saludo el castaño, "buenos días issei" le respondió rias, issei tomo una escoba y una pala u empezó a barrer el cuarto del club ya que era su turno, mientras lo hacia recordó lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

"Issei" lo llamo rias, sacándolo de sus pensamientos, "si ¿bucchou?" preguntó el chico, "al menos tapa la marca de tu cuello" le dijo rias sin apartar su mirada del tablero de ajedrez frente a ella.

**FIN.**

Este cap tuvo más "relleno" que los anteriores pero es porque mientras escribia me llego la inspiración XD, pero no esperen que los otros también sean así porque ni yo lo se.

Murayama y katase hicieron una breve aparición en este cap y me gustaría preguntarle si quieren que haga un capitulo de ellas, si es asi, ¿de caul de las 2? O un trio o tal vez yuri, dejen un comentario sobre sus sugerencias.

Este es el último cap del volumen 1, si creen que olvide sacar provecho de una buena escena avísenme.

En el próximo volumen habrá historias de rias, akeno, asia y grayfia, (no precisamente en ese orden) asi que esperenlas.


	6. maestra y la maid

Ni dxd ni sus personajes me pertenecen

CUALQUIER PARECIDO CON LA REALIDAD ES PURA Y MERAMENTE APROPOSITO XD

Este capítulo ocurre en el volumen 2 de la novela, cuando rias le pide a issei tene sexo con ella

**Volumen 2 Capitulo 1: maestra y la maid**

Después de terminar su tabajo de demonios, issei y asia llegaron a su casa, la rubia se fue a bañar, mientras que el chico se fue a su habitación. Mientras el castaño pensaba en lo afortunado que de poder usa el mismo baño que una hermosa chica una brillante luz apareció en su cuarto.

Cuando la intensa luz se desvaneció una chica de cabello carmesí estaba hay, era rias gremory, la presidenta del club del ocultismo. "¿Buchou?" dijo el chico preguntándose por que ella había venido a su casa tan tarde.

"Issei tengamos sexo" más que pedirlo parecía una orden, el chico se quedó en silencio pensando que había escuchado mal hasta que la chica frente a el volvió a hablar "quiero que tomes mi virginidad".

Sin perder el tiempo rias le puso seguro a la puerta y llevo a issei a la cama, "acuéstate, estare lista en un segundo" dijo la chica para luego empezar a quitarse la ropa, pero debido a la prisa que tenía por descambiarse tuvo problemas.

"¿Por qué me estas pidiendo eso?" pregunto issei confundido, "no hay tiempo para explicarte" respondió rias mientras se quitaba la falda, quedando solo en ropa interior y se sentó sobre issei , el chico todavía estaba confundido pero al ver el cuerpo de su ama no pudo evitar pensar (sus largas y lidas piernas son excelentes, sus muslos me hacen querer tocarlos con solo verlos, su piel es tan blanca como la nieve, su figura esbelta combina con sus grandes pechos y su cabello solo la hace ver más hermosa).

Rias se quitó el sostén y dejos al descubierto sus grandes y bien formados pechos, los ojos del castaño no se despegaban de ellos. "¿issei, no soy lo suficientemente buena para ti?" pregunto la peli-roja, el chico rápidamente respondió "no es eso", "pensé en todo tipo de métodos, pero este es el único que me queda y la única persona con la que podría hacerlo eres tú" dijo rias haciendo que issei se sintiera aún más confundido.

(No entiendo bien, pero ella me eligió para ser su primera vez) mientras seguía pensando unos dedos tocaron su mejilla y su corazón empezó a latir más fuerte, "esta será mi primera vez, puede que sea un poco difícil pero hagámoslo hasta el final, solo tienes que ponerlo aquí" dijo rias seductoramente mientras apuntaba a su parte importante con sus dedos, luego toma una de las manos del castaño y las pone sobre su pecho.

(Son muy suaves, a pesar de que ya los había tocado antes, no me canso de esta sensación) pensó issei, "te das cuenta, mi corazón está latiendo fuerte porque estoy nerviosa" dijo rias mientras empezaba a desnudar a castaño.

Issei recordó lo que había pasado la primera vez que rias estuvo en su cuarto y también lo que paso en la enfermería de la escuela, esta era la oportunidad de hacerlo con su consentimiento asi que el castaño tomo una decicio.

"¿estas completamente segura de esto?" preguntó el castaño, "completamente" respondió rias, "muy bien, estoy seguro de que tienes tus razones, pero debo advertirte que un vez que empiece no voy a detenerme hasta el final, sin importar que me lo pidas y tendrás que explicarme todo cuando hallamos acabado" hablo issei, "de acuerdo" fue lo único que rias dijo.

Issei tomo a rias de los hombros y la empujo para tumbarla en la cama, "voy a empezar" dijo issei y rias asintió, el chico comenzó a masajear los pechos de la chica, sus pezones empezaban a ponerse duros y su piel se tornaba rojiza, sin perder el tiempo issei empezó a chupar uno de ellos lo que hizo que la peli-roja dejara soltara un pequeño gemido.

El castaño justo los pechos y comenzó a chupar los dos pezones a la vez provocando que rias empezará a gemir más fuerte, ella abrazo la cabeza del chico como si no quisiera que se separara.

Sin detenerse issei llevo una mano a la entrepierna de rias y empezó a tocar su delicada parte sobre la ropa interior, los gemidos de la peli-roja se hicieron más fuertes. "puedo sentir la humedad sobre tus pantis" dijo el castaño.

Issei le quito la única prenda de ropa que le quedaba a rias, abrió sus piernas y lo miro detenidamente, "tu coño tiene un lindo color" dijo el chico para luego empezó a lámelo, rias sintió como si pequeñas descargas eléctricas cruzaran su cuerpo, el placer aumento cuando el castaño mtio su lengua en su interior y empezó a moverla.

"Están saliendo muchos jugos" hablo issei mientras insertaba un dedo dentro de rias y lamia su clítoris, "issei, issei," la chica solo podía decir su nombre debido al placer que estaba sintiendo, el castaño metió otro dedo y los movió mas y más rápido.

"Me vengo issei, me estoy viniendo" gritaba rias arqueando sus piernas y sus jugos salpicaron por completo la cara del chico, rias estaba completamente extasiada.

"Ya hemos terminado con los preparativos, ahora comencemos con la parte importante" dijo rias después de recuperar la postura, ella hizo que issei se sentara en el bordillo de la cama para ella sentarse sobre él y poner el miembro del chico en su vagina.

Cuando estaba a punto de meterlo un luz comenzó a brillar y apareció el círculo mágico de la familia gremory, "parece que no lo logramos a tiempo" dijo rias, cuando la luz seso una mujer alta de cabello plateado y con un traje de sirviente, estaba parada en medio de la habitación.

Ella miro hacia los dos chicos, su mirada seria no cambio a pesar de darse cuenta de la situación en la que estaban, "tanto su hermano como su padre se pondrán tristes cuando se enteren de que intento darle su castidad a un plebeyo" hablo grayfia con una voz fría, "mi virginidad es solo mía y solo yo puedo decidir a quién dársela, además si no hago algo como esto ellos no me escucharan" dijo rias con un tono molesto.

"De cualquier manera usted es la heredera del clan gremory, por favor absténganse de mostarle su cuerpo a cualquier hombre, más si es en estas situaciones o es que acaso piensa manchar el apellido gremory" dijo la mujer de cabello plateado, rias se enfadó al escuchar eso e issei fue capaz de darse cuenta.

Grayfia paso su vista de rias al chico que estaba sentado al lado de ella y se presentó "mucho gusto, mi nombre es grayfia y sirvo a la familia gremory", el castaño también se presento "mucho gusto, soy hyoudou issei".

"Issei, entonces esta persona es…" murmuro grayfia, "lo siento issei, creo que ya no podremos continuar, mejor olvidemos que esto paso" hablo rias poniéndose de pie dispuesta a irse, pero el castaño la agarro de un brazo y la detuvo.

"¿Qué hacer issei?" pregunto rias sorprendida, issei jalo su brazo haciendo que ella cayera sobro las piernas del chico y su miembro quedo entre sus muslos, "te lo dije no, que no me detendría hasta llegar al final sin importar lo que pasara" dijo el castaño, sujeto a la chica de sus muñecas y empezó a mover sus caderas rosando su miembro con el clítoris

"¿acaso no entiendes que no podemos?" le replico la peli-roja, "exista a un chico para después irte como si nada, algo como eso mancharía la reputación de tu familia" hablo el castaño. Al escuchar esto rias se molestó y dijo "está bien, voy a satisfacerte en nombre de la familia gremory, grayfia no me detengas, estará bien siempre que no le de mi virginidad ¿verdad?".

Grayfia solo asintió, ella sabía que cuando rias hacia algo para mantener limpio el apellido de su familia no había forma de detenerla. Rias se arrodillo frente al chico, tomo su miembro y comenzó a masajearlo, "si quieres hacer que me corra tendrás que esforzarte más o te da vergüenza que alguien nos esté viendo" dijo issei.

Rias movió un mechón de su cabello así atrás de su orejo y comenzó a lamer el miembro del chico. Pero al ver que su esfuerzo no era suficiente decidió usar sus pechos, puso la virilidad del castaño entre sus pechos, pero sus movimientos dejaban ver su inexperiencia, grayfia quien al notar esto se acercó a rias y agarro sus pechos por detrás sorprendiendo a la peli-roja.

"¿Grayfia que haces?" pregunto rias, "como sirvienta de la familia gremory también es mi deber enseñarle como complacer a un hombre, debe moverlos de esta forma, suave y gentilmente" respondió la nombrada y empezó a mover los pechos de rias, (la forma en que las mueve es muy distinta, se siente mejor que antes) pensaba el castaño, "si quiere complacerlo debe moverlos de esta manera señorita, inténtelo usted" como grayfia le pidió rias empezó a mover sus pechos como le dijo.

"Ahora déjeme enseñarle como hacer una felación" pidió grayfia sin cambiar su expresión, rias se rodó un poco para dejar espacio para la mujer mayor, "con su permiso" le hablo la maid a issei para después introducir su miembro en su boca y empezo a chuparlo, lamerlo y acariciar con la lengua de manera muy natural, también iva alternando la velocidad y la intensidad provocando una gran satisfacción al castaño. "se siente muy bien, voy a acabar" dijo el chico y dejo salir una gran cantidad de su esperma e la boca de grayfia quien lo trago sin dejar salir ni una gota.

"Ahora es su turno señorita" hablo grayfia, rias empezó a chupar el miembro del castaño tratando de hacerlo como su maid le enseño

"Ahora que ya se ha venido debe estar más sensible, debe tener cuidado de no lastimarlo con sus dientes y también puede usar sus pechos para aumentar el placer" dijo la mujer de pelo plateado, rias siguió sus concejos y uso sus pechos, mientras seguía chupando el miembro del chico.

Como grayfia dijo no paso mucho tiempo antes de que el castaño volviera a disparar otra gran carga, la cual cayo toda sobre la peli-roja, "así que esto es esperma, está muy caliente" hablo rias para sí misma.

"Creo que eso a sido suficiente para complacerte" dijo rias mirando el miembro ahora flácido del chico, "señorita le recomiendo que vaya a tomar una ducha, yo me quedare a discutir algo con issei-sama"

"De acuerdo grayfia, entonces me adelantare a mi cuarto, issei nos veremos mañana en el club" hablo rias mientras recogía su ropa para después irse usando un círculo mágico, el cuarto quedó en silencio, De que querrá hablar conmigo" se preguntaba el castaño.

"issei-sama, me temo que no puedo permitir dejarlo ir como si nada después de obligar a la señorita a hacer tales cosas, es mi deber castigarlo" dijo grayfia con un tono serio, antes de que el castaño pudiera hacer o decir algo sus manos fueron atadas atrás de el con poder demoniaco.

"¿Grayfia-san que vas a hacer?" preguntó issei, "simplemente me encargare de que su "amiguito" no tenga la fuerza para levantarse por un buen tiempo" respondió grayfia, "pero si ya no puede levantarse, ves, esta todo flácido" dijo el chico, "ya lo veremos" dijo la mujer mientras tumbaba a el castaño en la cama.

Grayfia tomo al "mini-issei" y empezó a chuparlo nuevamente, en poco tiempo el miembro del castaño se puso erecto, "lo ve, aún tiene energía" dijo la mujer de cabello plateado, grayfia comenzó a quitarse la parte superior de su taje de maid, junto con su sostén y dejo al descubierto sus pechos.

Puso el pene del chico entre sus pechos y empezó a moverlos, también comenzó a chuparlo de nuevo, (se siente muy bien, no podre resistir mucho) pensó el castaño y poco después dejo salir su tercera descarga de esa noche, grayfia la trago toda como la última vez.

"Aún no hemos terminado con tu castigo" dijo la mujer mayor, sin perder tiempo empezó a jugar con el miembro del chico, grayfia continua hasta dejar seco a issei, el pobre chico estaba a punto de desmayarse, "gracias por todo" fue lo único que dijo ella antes de activar el círculo mágico y desaparecer.

El chico, que estaba completamente agotado, grayfia había usado su boca, sus pechos, sus manos, sus pies, sus muslos e incluso froto el pene de issei con sus pezones, para hacer que el castaño acabar, por lo que no tardo en quedarse dormido.

A la mañana siguiente issei y asia estaban camino a la escuela como de costumbre, (no pensé que eso pasaria, grayfia-san dijo que era un castigo, pero se sintió más como un premio, bueno hasta la parte en la que casi me desmayo, ahora mi "mini-mi" no puede levantarse, creo que de verdad no podre tener sexo por un tiempo) pensaba el castaño mientras seguía caminando hacia sus clases.

FIN.

Disculpen si la participación de grayfia fue un poco forzada, pero me fue algo difícil encontrar la manera de incluirla.

El próximo cap será de nuevo el turno de asia


	7. En el baño con Asia

Ni dxd ni sus personajes me pertenecen

CUALQUIER PARECIDO CON LA REALIDAD ES PURA Y MERAMENTE APROPOSITO XD

Este capítulo ocurre en el volumen 2 de la novela, antes del campamento de entrenamiento, en el anime pasa antes de que rias le pida a issei tener sexo, es decir antes del cap anterior.

**Volumen 2 Capitulo 2: en el baño con Asia **

Era una noche tranquila en la ciudad kuoh, en la residencia de los hyoudou, issei se estaba preparando para bañarse, entro al cuarto del baño, se quitó la ropa, la tiro en una sesta y se dispuso a entrar, estaba tan distraído en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que en la sesta estaban las ropas de otra persona, mas específicamente de una chica.

Cuando abrió la puerta, vio a asia, su cuerpo desnudo estaba completamente mojado, ambos se vieron a los ojos sorprendidos por la presencia del otro, asia comenzó a bajar la mirada hasta que pudo ver al "mini issei", de pronto todo el cuerpo de asia se puso rojo y desvió su vista a un lado.

"Lo siento, no me di cuenta que estabas aquí, me iré ahora", hablo el castaño mientras se daba vuelta para salir del baño, pero asia agarro su muñeca deteniéndolo, "los siento, es la primera vez que veo uno tan de cerca, la última vez no fui capaz de verlo bien debido a que estaba muy oscuro" dijo la chica.

"No tienes que disculparte, yo soy el que tiene la culpa" dijo el chico, "no, yo entiendo, una amiga me dijo que una forma de hacerte más cercano a otra persona es bañándote junto a ella" comento la peli-rubia, "asia eso es algo que solo debes hacer con alguien de tu mismo género", hablo issei.

"Aun así, si eres tú, no me molesta, issei-san ¿está bien si lo hacemos de nuevo? Ya sabes, hacer el amor" dijo asia un poco avergonzada, el chico, que le había estado dando la espalda todo el tiempo, se volteo para verla.

Al mirarla no pudo hablar porque su mente no podía pensar en algo que no fuera el hermoso cuerpo de la rubia (asia tiene un buen cuerpo, sus caderas y su lindo trasero, sus muslos no son ni tan delgados ni tan gruesos, creo que tienen el tamaño correcto, sus pechos a simple vista parecen pequeños, pero tienen un buen tamaño).

Mientras issei pensaba asia dijo con un tono triste "lo siento, creo que no se puede", el castaño la beso y le respondió "está bien, podemos hacerlo, pero debemos tener cuidado para que no nos descubran mis padres".

Issei se sentó en la silla que había en el baño, mientras asia estaba a la altura de su cintura viendo su miembro eréctil (parece que me e recuperado del "castigo divino" de grayfia-san) pensaba el joven, "¿Qué debo hacer?" pregunto la chica, "puedes empezar por lamerlo" le sugirió el chico, asia agarro cuidadosamente el pene del castaño "está muy duro" comento la peli-rubia para después empezar a lamerlo tímidamente.

Issei estaba muy excitado al ver a asia lamiendo su miembro, "asia, por favor usa tu boca" la rubia hizo lo que el chico le pidió y metió su pene en su boca para empezar a chuparlo (la boca de asia está muy caliente y su lengua me está tocando) pensaba el castaño mientras disfrutaba el placer que la chica le estaba dando.

Poco después ambos cambiaron de posición y ahora issei estaba acostado en el suelo con asia encima de él mirando en direcciones opuestas, "está más grande que antes issei-san" dijo la rubia un poco asombrada, el castaño no perdió tiempo y comenzó a lamer el clítoris de la chica haciendo que esta comenzara a gemir para después empezar a chupar el miembro del chico.

Casi enseguida issei metió dos dedos dentro de asia haciendo que esta gimiera más fuerte, "tu coño es hermoso y está muy empapado" dijo el castaño, "es solo agua" hablo asia, "no estoy tan seguro" comento issei al no parecerle cierto lo que la chica junto a él dijo y comenzó a jugar de nuevo con el botón de la rubia sin dejar de mover sus dedos.

"Issei-san, ya no aguanto, por favor ponlo dentro de mi" suplico la rubia, "de acuerdo asia, ponte en cuatro".

Ambos volvieron a cambiar de posición, esta vez asia estaba apoyada sobro sus manos y piernas alzando su trasero al aire como el chico le había pedio, issei estaba detrás de ella listo para meterle su virilidad.

Issei introdujo su miembro dentro de asia y comenzó a moverse, asia dejo salir sus gemidos uno tras otro, "¿Cómo se siente asia?" preguntó el castaño, "se siente bien, no me duele como la última vez" respondió la rubia, "ya veo, entonces voy a hacerlo más rápido" dijo el chico para después envestirla con más fuerza mientras agarraba por detrás los pechos de la chica, quien estaba sintiendo tanto placer que pensaba que se desmayaría de nuevo.

"issei-san ¿se siente bien dentro de mí?" pregunto la rubia, "si asia, tu interior está cada vez más caliente, siento como me aprietas con fuerza" dijo issei, "issei-san tu pene está muy caliente y duro".

"Asia levántate" pidió el chico, sin entender por qué el chico le pidió eso la rubia se puso de pie como pudo junto con issei, sin separarse, issei pego a asia al espejo del baño y ella se apoyó en él, luego el chico alzo una de las piernas de la rubia al aire, la paso sobre su hombro y comenzó a embestirla de nuevo, "mira el espejo asia, esa eres tú, tienes una cara muy lasciva, que se siente verte a ti misma teniendo sexo mientras tu vagina hace sonidos sucios" dijo issei, "no, verme de esta manera en el espejo es muy vergonzoso" hablo la chica.

El castaño agarro uno de los pechos de la chica y empezó a apretar su pezón, "issei-san se siente muy bien, estoy tan feliz, no había dejado de pensar en cuando lo hicimos por primera vez, issei-san puedes hacer lo que quieras conmigo" dijo la rubia, el chico acerco su rostro al de asia y la beso metiendo la lengua en su boca.

"Asia ya estas por correrte ¿cierto? Puedo sentir como tus paredes se contraen, yo también estoy por venirme" dijo el chico, "si, estoy por correrme, issei-san siento como si fueras a reventar, terminemos juntos, suéltalo dentro de mi" pidió asia entre gemidos, issei soltó todo dentro de ella como se lo pidió, provocándole a la chica un fuerte orgasmo.

"Issei-san quiero intentar chuparla de nuevo", pidió asia al ver que la extremidad del chico aun eréctil, el chico asintió más que contento, issei se sentó en el borde de la bañera con asia frente a él, "mis pechos también pueden hacerte sentir bien" dijo la chica y pego sus pechos al miembro del castaño tratando de cubrirlos con ellos, pero el tamaño de sus pechos no eran suficiente para hacerlo, el chico al darse cuenta de sus intenciones tomo las manos de la rubia y las coloco de manera que cubriera el resto de su pene.

"Con tus pechos de un lado y tus manos del otro se siente muy bien" hablo issei, asia sonrió y empezó a chupar el miembro del castaño con más confianza que antes mientras lo frotaba, "sabe algo raro" dijo la chica, "debe ser la combinación de tus jugos con mi esperma" le respondió el chico.

Asia continuo complaciendo al "mini-issei" por un tiempo hasta que escucho al chico decir, "no puedo resistir más, estoy por terminar, como ya me vine antes estoy algo sensible, me corro" el castaño disparo todo sobre la chica frente a el cubriéndola por completo.

Ambos decidieron aprovechar que estaban en el baño y limpiarse sobre todo asia ya que estaba cubierta por el semen del que el chico había disparado, pero en lugar de limpiarse ellos mismo, pensaron que era mejor limpiar al otro.

Se sentaron mirándose de frente, asia estaba frotando en miembro de issei, mientras el chico retiro las sobras de su esperma con agua y empezó a apretar uno de los pechos de asia mientras con su otra mano tocaba su coño

Issei se puso de pie, el miembro del chico estaba listo para otra ronda más, cuando...

La puerta del baño se abrió y se escuchó una voz que dijo "asia-chan te dejare la toalla aquí…" era la madre de issei, al ver la escena frente a ella quedo como estatua, segundos después ella se giró y salió del baño.

"Otou-san vamos a tener nietos" se escuchó un gran grito fuera del baño, el castaño perdió toda las ganas de seguir con lo que hacía al igual que su "amiguito", tanto issei como asia salieron del baño rápidamente y se encerraron en sus respectivos cuartos.

A pesar de que ya habían "terminado", el estar juntos y desnudos era suficiente para hacer pensar a cualquiera que se trataba de 2 jóvenes teniendo sexo.

A la mañana siguiente los padres de issei salieron temprano al centro comercial, dejaron una nota para su hijo que decía, (fuimos a comprar cosas para el bebe, traten de hacer sus "cositas" antes de que regresemos).

Issei solo pudo hacer una cosa después de leer la nota que le habían dejado, se fue al cuarto de asia a aprovechar que solo estaban ellos 2 en la casa y terminar el trabajo de la noche anterior, luego se le ocurriría algo para explicarles a sus padres lo ocurrido en el baño.

Poco después de que asia e issei habían terminado sus "cositas" como las llamaban los padres del chico, apareció rias diciéndoles que empacaran, ya que se irían a un campamento de entrenamiento, durante 10 días, con el fin de prepararse para el juego de clasificación contra raiser Phoenix.

**Continuara**

Esos padres son unos loquillos.

El próximo cap al fin será el turno de akeno.

Ya que algunos lo han pedio (incluyéndome) he decidio que en este fict yuuma no morirá, issei la dejo irse a cambio de que devolviera la sacred gear de asia, ella reaparecerá en el campamento de entrenamiento y después de algunos sucesos (que contare en otro fict que estoy trabajando) se unirá al grupo (seguirá siendo un angel caído) no participara en el próximo fict pero si en el que viene.


	8. Un baño ardiente con akeno-san

Ni dxd ni sus personajes me pertenecen

CUALQUIER PARECIDO CON LA REALIDAD ES PURA Y MERAMENTE APROPOSITO XD

Este capítulo ocurre en el volumen 2 de la novela, durante el campamento de entrenamiento.

**Volumen 2 Capitulo 3: un baño ardiente con akeno-san**

Los miembros del club del ocultismo se encontraban en una de las casa de la familia gremory en las montañas, entrenando para su juego de clasificación contra raiser Phoenix, en la mañana del 2° día el ángel caído raynare apareció y después de pedirles a issei y asia que le dejaran reparar sus errores, después de ciertas circunstancias el grupo decidió darle el beneficio de la duda, ella incluso le pidió al castaño y a la rubia que la llamaran yuuma.

Ya era de noche, y a issei se le ocurrió entrar a baño de las chicas para espiarlas, la noche anterior rias le había ofrecido bañarse con ellas y todas aceptaron menos koneko, destruyendo así las ilusiones del chico.

Después de terminar la cena issei se adelantó y entro al baño de las chicas antes que ellas, el baño era muy espacioso y al aire libre, el chico se escondió detrás de una gran roca que había en medio del estanque de agua caliente, poco después se escucharon las voces de las chicas.

"Ciertamente las aguas termales son muy buenas" se escuchó la voz de akeno

"Espero que esto alivie la fatiga del entrenamiento" dijo rias

"Por supuesto que lo hará" volvió a hablar akeno

"Huh" asia solo suspiro al ver la diferencia entre sus pechos y los de las dos onee-sama frente a ella.

"¿Por qué te preocupas por eso?" dijo koneko quien parecía estar mal humorada.

Se podían escuchar las voces de todas las chicas excepto de la de yuuma quien había pensado que lo mejor era no bañarse con ellas

El castaño estaba asomado por un costado de la roca tratando de ver, pero el vapor no lo dejaba eso sumado a que las chicas estaban a cierta distancia de él. "maldito vapor, que mala suerte tengo" maldijo el chico.

Después de varios minutos todas decidieron salir excepto una, "¿no vas a salir akeno?" pregunto rias, "no, voy a quedarme un poco más" respondió la peli-negra, "trata de no quedarte mucho tiempo, el calor podría afectarte" le aconsejo la peli-roja para después salir con las demás.

"Ya puedes salir issei-kun, se que estas escondido", aviso akeno al castaño quien se tensó pero no se movió de su lugar pensando que solo era una suposición de la chica, "sé que estás ahí, te vi cuando entraste al baño de las chicas" volvió a hablar la peli-negra, el chico resignado decidió salir de su escondite.

"Ara, así que si estabas aquí" dijo akeno con un tono burlón en cuanto vio al chico, (así que me engaño) pensó el castaño, ambos estaban a cierta distancia con sus cuerpos sumergidos, la chica tenía su cabello recogido en un moño hacia arriba y sus pechos flotaban mostrando su escote, algo que no pasó de ser percibido por el castaño.

"¿No dirás nada?" pregunto la chica, "lo siento, no pude resistirme" hablo el chico con una sonrisa boba, "si me hubieras pedido bañarme contigo lo habría hecho, te dije que no me molestaba, ¿recuerdas?" dijo akeno, "pensé que no lo decías enserio" le respondió issei, la chica solo le sonrió.

"Y ¿Cuánto viste?" pregunto inocentemente la peli-negra, "no pude ver nada debido al vapor" respondió issei, "¿en serio?" volvió a preguntar la chica y el joven solo asintió, "¿quieres que te deje ver mi cuerpo?" propuso akeno, propuesta que el chico no podía creer.

"¿Estás hablando en serio?" preguntó el castaño incrédulo, "si, pero hacerlo tendrá un precio, tu tendrás que mostrarme el tuyo" le respondió la peli-negra, antes que el chico dijera si estaba de acuerdo o no akeno se puso de pie dejando ver su sensual y mojado cuerpo por completo, "ahora es tu turno issei-kun, ¿o es que no lo harás?" dijo la chica, el chico no tuvo otra opción que levantarse el también dejando ver a la joven frente a el su virilidad que estaba completamente erecta.

"Ara ara, es la primera vez que veo uno, estas muy entusiasmado issei-kun" dijo la peli-negra, "es por que tu cuerpo es muy excitante akeno-san" le contesto el chico, la mencionada se sorprendió por la respuesta del chico y luego sonrió de una manera encantadora, "ya veo, entonces tendre que hacerme responsable" dijo akeno mientras se acercaba a issei.

Cuando estuvieron casi pegados la chica tomo el miembro del castaño con una mano y comenzó a sobarlo, "dime issei-kun, has tenido sexo antes" pregunto la peli-negra, "un, par de veces" contesto el chico mientras sentía como su miembro era masajeado. "esta es mi primera vez, asi que voy a esforzarme para poder satisfacerte" le susurro akeno en el oído a issei.

La chica se agacho a la altura de la cintura del chico y empezó a masajearlo mas fuerte, "ara ara, pareces estar disfrutándolo, pero solo estamos comenzando hare que te sientas mucho mejor" dijo la chica, ella puso el miembro del chico entre sus pechos y empezó a moverlos mientras lo chupaba.

"Se siente muy bien" hablo el chico, la peli-negra se detuvo y dijo "será mejor que continuemos fuera del agua", ambas salieron del agua, issei comenzó a tocar los pechos de akeno mientras con su muslo rosaba su entrepierna y a la ver la chica masajeaba su miembro.

"Akeno-san tus pechos son muy grandes y suaves y tus pezones tienen un hermoso color" dijo el chico para empezar a chupar un pezón, "issei-kun tu pene está muy caliente y grande" hablo al peli-negra.

Luego de un rato el castaño se acostó en el suelo y la chica se puso sobre el mirando en dirección opuesta, ella volvió a poner el miembro del chico entre sus pechos y mientras lo chupaba profundamente, "akeno-san tienes un cuerpo muy lujurioso, y mueves tu lengua de una forma muy erótica", "issei-kun, quisiera que tú también me hagas sentir bien" el chico atendió a lo pedido y empezó a lamer su entrepierna.

"Ha haa" akeno comenzó a gemir, "parece que eres muy sensible" dijo el chico, "inesperadamente es muy vergonzosa" hablo la peli-negra, "tu culo también es muy lindo" señalo el castaño y para luego insertarle hay su dedo medio mientras seguía lamiendo su vagina, lo cual hizo que el placer de la chica aumentara.

"Issei-kun si haces eso me voy a correr" dijo akeno sin dejar de jugar con el miembro del chico, "yo también estoy por acabar" hablo el castaño, ambos llegaron al clímax, el castaño disparo su carga en la boca de la peli-negra, la cual trago todo lo que pudo "es la primera vez que saboreo el esperma, es un poco espeso"

Akeno se levantó y se apoyó en la pared mostrándole su trasero al cataño y dijo "issei-kun, voy a darte un servicio especial" el castaño se puso detrás de ella dispuesto a meter su miembro en la vagina de la chica pero esta lo agarro y lo coloco en la entrada de su otro agujero.

"Aún es algo pronto para que te deje usar ese agujero, pero en cambio puedes usar este otro" hablo akeno con un tono lascivo, "¿estas segura?" preguntó el chico, "estoy caliente por las aguas termales y ya metiste uno de tus dedos así que no hay problemas, además he tenido curiosidad por saber que se siente" respondió la chica, "bien, entonces lo haré, pero primero voy a prepararlo" dijo el castaño.

Issei tomo un poco de jabón líquido y lo froto en sus manos, luego metió dos de sus dedos cubiertos de jabón y comenzó a girarlos, "voy a usar esto para lubricarte un poco y de esa manera entre más fácil, ¿Cómo se siente?" dijo el chico, "se siente un poco extraño", respondió la chica, "no te presiones, ¿de acuerdo?" aconsejo el castaño, "está bien, eso debería ser suficiente, mete tu pene ahora" pidió akeno.

"Bien, voy a meterlo, debes relajarte para que pueda entrar" dijo el muchacho he inserto despacio su miembro hasta que entro por completo.

"HA, issei-kun tu pene está en mi culo" "está muy estrecho akeno-san, ¿Cómo se siente? ¿Te duele?" preguntó el chico, "si, duele pero estaré bien" respondió la peli negra.

"De acuerdo, entonces voy a moverme" dijo issei mientras comenzaba a embestirla, "asombroso estoy siendo penetrada por atrás, estoy teniendo sexo anal, no creí que se sentiría tan bien" hablo la peli-negra.

"Se siente raro, está caliente, tu pene está muy caliente" decía la chica entre gemidos, "tu culo también está caliente" hablo el chico sin detener sus movimientos, el soltó el moño de la chica "te ves hermosa con tu cabello suelto" dijo issei, la peli-negra no le respondió pero se sintió alegre al ser elogiada por el castaño.

"Akeno-san voy a llenar tu culo" dijo issei, "está bien, suéltalo todo, quiero disfrutar tu semen dentro de mi" hablo la peli negra, "esto se siente increíble" dijo el castaño mientras soltaba una gran descarga en lo más profundo de la chica.

(Se sintió tan bien que termine muy rápido) pensó issei, cuando el chico saco su miembro pudo ver como una gran cantidad de esperma salió de ella. "te has corrido tanto que se esta derramando" dijo la chica, "¿se sintió bien?" preguntó el chico, "en lugar de bien se sintió realmente extraño, pero cuando la metiste fuiste muy amable, gracia" respondió akeno

"¿Aun tienes energía para otra ronda?" preguntó la peli-negra con un tono lujurioso, "por supuesto que sí" contesto inmediatamente el castaño, la chica se apoyó en el piso sobre sus manos y piernas, issei agarro sus glúteos y los abrió un poco.

El chico volvió a meter su miembro en el mismo agujero, la chica dejo salir un fuerte gemido al sentir como metía su miembro completo de una sola embestida.

El castaño inmediatamente empezó penetrarla nuevamente, "te estas moviendo muy fuerte y rápido" hablo la peli-negra quien soltaba fuertes gemidos por el placer que sentía, "akeno-san tu culo me está apretando más que antes" "no pares issei-kun, mi culo se siente cada vez mejor".

El chico pego su cuerpo a la espalda de la peli-negra y agarro sus pechos y empezó a masajearlos y a pellizcar sus pezones, los gemidos de la chica se hicieron más fuerte a medida que el placer se intensificaba.

No paso mucho antes de que ambos llegaran nuevamente al clímax "estoy por venirme" dijo el castaño disparo nuevamente una gran cantidad de su esperma en el interior de la peli negra, "que gran cantidad de semen, se siente muy bien" grito akeno.

El chico saco su miembro y se sentó en el suelo, la peli-negra también se sentó, "se sintió muy bien cierto issei-kun" dijo akeno, "si, fue increíble" respondió el castaño, la chica se puso de pie y fue en dirección a la puerta del baño "me gustaría seguir un poco más pero si tardamos mas es probable que los demás empiecen a preguntarse dónde estamos" hablo la chica, (es cierto, se supone que estamos en un campamento de entrenamiento) pensó issei.

"Por ahora recupérate, si sientes necesidad de hacerlo puedes venir a mi cuarto mañana en la noche" dijo la peli-negra dispuesta a salir del baño pero se detuvo un momento, miro al chico y le dijo "deberías asegurarte de limpiar bien o las demás podrían sentir el oler" akeno le guiño un ojo y salió del baño.

El castaño se quedó pensando un momento sobre lo que la chica le dijo luego su mirada se desvió a suelo y pudo ver un rastro de un líquido blanco que terminaba en la puerta del baño, luego miro hacia donde se había sentado akeno y hay había aún más de esa sustancia.

Issei entro en pánico, si otra chica veía eso se haría una idea de lo que ocurrió y se metería en problemas, inmediatamente comenzó a limpiar el lugar, cuando por fin termino salió del baño pero olvido que estaba en el baño de las chicas y no se aseguró de que nadie lo viera y cuando abrió la puerta una chica de cabello blanco iba pasando.

Ella se lo quedo viendo con una mirada molesta, "espera koneko-chan no es lo que piensas" dijo issei, si esperar ninguna explicación la pequeña chica le dio un puñetazo fuerte en el estomago dejándolo tirado en el suelo "los actos obscenos están prohibidos" hablo koneko con una tono neutro y se fue como nada.

De esa forma termino el segundo día de "entrenamiento", lo que issei no noto era que sus actos con akeno en el baño habían sido observados por una chica de cabello negro azabache y ojos violetas.

**CONTINUARA**

Si se preguntan cómo es que reynare está viva pues lean la última parte del fict anterior, hay lo medio explique XD

Gracias por el apoyo, el fict ya tiene más de 2500 visitas y mas de 1000 visitantes, al parecer el capítulo que más a gustado es el primero porque tiene mas del triple de visitantes que cualquier otro cap.

Esta vez no diré de quien se trata el próximo fict, solo les preguntare

¿Aceptara issei la invitación de akeno? Y ¿Qué pasara?


	9. El plan de raynare

Ni dxd ni sus personajes me pertenecen

CUALQUIER PARECIDO CON LA REALIDAD ES PURA Y MERAMENTE APROPOSITO XD

Este capítulo ocurre en el volumen 2 de la novela, durante el campamento de entrenamiento.

**Volumen 2 Capitulo 4 parte 1: El plan de raynare - diversión triple**

Era la tercera noche del campamento de entrenamiento del grupo gremory, el entrenamiento había terminado, todos ya habían comido y bañado.

En la habitación de los chicos issei se encontraba acostado en su cama sumido en sus pensamientos, no dejaba de pensar en la propuesta hecha por la vicepresidenta de su club akeno, ella le había dicho que podía ir a su cuarto esa noche para continuar con lo que habían iniciado en el baño la noche anterior.

El castaño estaba más que feliz por la propuesta, el problema era que tenía duda, el creía que la chica probablemente no lo había dicho enserio.

Al final su libido pudo más que cualquier duda, se levantó y se fue en dirección al cuarto de la chica, cuando llego se paró frente a la puerta, tomo un profundo respiro y la toco, la puerta fue abierta segundos después por akeno quien dijo "ara, issei-kun comenzaba a pensar que no vendrías, adelante, pasa", el castaño ingreso al cuarto y cerró la puerta, pero antes miro el pasillo para asegurarse que nadie lo viera entrar.

Antes que el castaño se gira para verla, la chica pego sus cuerpos presionando sus pechos en la espalda del chico, "dime issei-kun, ¿por qué has venido a mi cuarto?" pregunto la peli-negra con un tono juguetón, "pues…, ya sabes" respondió el chico un poco avergonzado al pensar en la razón, "sino me lo dices adecuadamente, no lo sabré" dijo la chica, "vine para tener sexo contigo" respondió issei.

Akeno sonrió y dijo "eres muy honesto issei-kun, entonces esta bien si hago esto" ella metió una mano dentro de los pantalones y boxers del castaño y comenzó a tocar el miembro del chico "ara ara, ya la tienes muy dura" murmuro en la oreja de issei de forma erótica.

La peli-negra metio su otra mano y empezó a frotar al punta, "¿se siente bien?" le pregunto, "si…, se siente… muy bien" respondió el chico, "issei-kun quieres correrte en mis manos o prefieres hacerlo en mi boca" dijo akeno, "en tu boca, quiero hacerlo en tu boca" respondio el castaño.

La chica saco sus manos y le permito al chico girarse, quedando ambos de frente, ella se agacho y bajo los pantalones del muchacho junto a sus bóxers dejando al "amiguito" de issei expuesto, tomo su miembro y comenzó rápidamente a chuparlo, (su boca se siente caliente y se siente muy bien cuando me toca con su lengua) pensaba el castaño

En un momento la chica se detuvo en la punta de su pene y la chupo con fuerza como si quisiera absorberla mientras usaba su lengua, "akeno-san lo estás chupando muy fuerte, esa parte es muy sensible…, voy correrme…, me corro" dijo el chico dejando salir todo en la boca de la chica.

"Lo siento por venirme tan rápido" se disculpó issei, a akeno no parecía molestarle eso y en su lugar le pregunto de manera provocativa "¿Qué piensas issei-kun" aun si estamos en mi habitación alguien podría escucharon, aun así ¿deberíamos continuar?"

"Si, continuemos" dijo el chico, akeno sonrió, se levantó y lo llevo hasta la cama acostándolo, se quitó su nemaki*, issei se sorprendió al ver que no llevaba ropa interior él incluso pudo ver como algo de líquido salía de su vagina, "sabes, hoy estuve todo el dia sin ropa interior, cada vez que me veías pensaba que te darías cuenta, era muy excitante e incluso no podía evitar mojarme" hablo la chica mientras se ponía sobre el castaño, mirando en dirección opuesta y coloco su miembro entre sus pecho y empezó a moverlos

"Tu gran pene, puedo sentir como palpita" hablo akeno para después comenzar a lamerlo, el chico empezó a lamer su clítoris, "ha ha, issei-kun usa esto" dijo la peli negra mientras sacaba algo de debajo de su almohada, el castaño se sorprendió a ver lo que era.

"Es un masajeador eléctrico, los he visto en los eroge y las revistas porno" dijo el castaño sin pensarlo, "lo estaba usando mientras te esperaba, ¿saber cómo se usa?" hablo la chica y le dio el masajeador al chico, este lo prendió y lo coloco en el clítoris de la peli-negra, haciendo que soltara fuertes gemidos, (y pensar que akeno-san tendría esta clase de juguetes)

"Se siente demasiado bien issei-kun ha ha, me vengo me estoy viniendooooooo" decía la chica casi gritando mientras llegaba al clímax.

"Issei-kun quisiera que lo metieras de nuevo en mi culo, ya que ayer lo metiste, hoy debería entrar más fácil, incluso sin lubricarlo" dijo akeno después de haber recuperado el aliento, la chica levanto su trasero y el castaño se puso detrás de ella, cuando estaba a punto de meterla la puerta del cuarto se abrió.

Parada en la puerta se encontraba una chica de cabello rubio y con los ojos muy abiertos debido a lo sorprendida que estaba, "¡¿asia?!" dijo el chico sorprendido también, "issei-san, realmente te gusta akeno-san" hablo la rubia con un tono triste y con lágrimas en sus ojos, el castaño no sabía que responder, no estaba en una relación con asia pero si la quería y no le gustaba lastimarla

Otra voz se escuchó fuera del pasillo, "te equivocas asia, a esto se le llama sexo ocasional, es cuando se tienen relaciones sin que existan sentimientos de amor" la dueña de esa voz era la ángel caída raynare quien entro al cuarto y cerró la puerta

"¿Por qué estás aquí?" pregunto akeno con un tono molesto, "vi cuando issei-kun entraba a tu cuarto y pensé que era un poco injusto que te quedes con el para ti sola, asia también quiere unirse, ¿cierto asia?, o es que acaso ustedes realmente son una pareja" explico yuuma

"No, pero…" dijo el castaño, "entonces no hay problema, asia debes pelear por issei-kun, yo te apoyare" hablo la ángel caída, asia asintió con su cabeza en señal de afirmación y se quito su pijama junto con su ropa interior.

Yuuma se puso detrás de asia y agarro sus pechos comenzando a masajearlos sacándole pequeños gemidos a la rubia, "reynare-sama no haga eso es vergonzoso" dijo asia, "debes tener valor asia, debes decirle a issei-kun como te sientes" hablo la ángel caída

Asia reunió valor, miro al castaño a los ojos y dijo "issei-san soy muy feliz solo por estar a tu lado, aun si esta con otra chica estar junto a ti es suficiente para hacerme feliz", el chico no sabía como responder, al ver la indecisión del muchacho yuuma hablo "issei-kun tu salvaste a esta chica por lo que es tu responsabilidad hacerla feliz, o realmente vas a dejarla sola", issei se sorprendió por las palabras de yuuma, es cierto que el la había salvado y le había prometido no dejarla sola, el miro de reojo a akeno quien le sonreía y lo veía con una mirada comprensiva, ella solo asintió con su cabeza

El castaño levanto y se acercó a la rubia y le dijo "siento mucho si te lastime asia" ella negó con la cabeza y le sonrió, ambos se besaron por un tiempo, yuuma se alejó un poco para darles espacio, ella tenia una sonrisa melancólica.

Akeno también se acercó a ellos y dijo "lo siento asia-chan, yo tampoco quería hacerte sentir mal" "no te preocupes akeno-san" respondió la rubia, "ya veo, pero yo también odio la idea de que tengas a issei-kun para ti sola, creo que me encariñado con el" hablo akeno con una sonrisa, "¡EHH!" tanto issei como asia se sorprendieron por las palabras de akeno.

Akeno tomo el miembro de issei y comenzó a lamerlo, asia no quería quedarse fuera y empezó a lamerlo también pero se detuvo un momento y dijo "raynare-sama no vas a unírtenos también" la nombrada se sorprendió, "yo no tengo derecho a hacer eso" respondió yuuma

"Creo que está bien, tú has pasado por mucho y sé que realmente estas arrepentida de lo que hiciste, por eso issei-san y yo decidimos darte una oportunidad" dijo asia y miro al castaño el cual asintió en señal de estar de acuerdo, la rubia continuo "tú también amas a issei-san, pero querías ayudarme a mí en lugar de intentar reconciliarte con él, pero ahora yo también quiero ayudarte"

La ángel caído se quedó sin palabras por lo que estaba escuchando y lágrimas amenazaban por salir de sus ojos ella miro al chico el cual hablo "de alguna manera entiendo porque hiciste lo que hiciste, pero no había podido dejar de pensar que los momentos que pase contigo no fueron una mentira a igual que tu sonrisas, es por eso que yo también quiero darte otra oportunidad"

Yuuma se sentía feliz por poder recibir otra oportunidad, ella se secó las lágrimas y se quitó la ropa, se arrodillo frente al miembro del chico junto a asia y miro a akeno que había estado escuchando todo en silencio, al ver que ella no se negaba tomo el pene del castaño y comenzó a lamerlo junto con las otras dos chicas

Issei no podía creer lo que pasaba estaba siendo complacido por 3 chicas a la vez y se sentía muy bien, ellas se turnaron para chupar su miembro, primero akeno quien uso su lengua de forma muy erótica mientras lo chupaba, luego asia que lo hizo de una manera más tranquila y por ultimo yuuma, ella uso sus pechos mientras lo chupaba profundamente provocando que el chico terminara disparándolo todo en su boca, ella no lo trago sino que tomo el rostro de asia entre sus manos y la beso, pasándole parte de la espuma del castaño, cuando se separaron ambas tragaron lo que había quedado en sus bocas

Yuuma llevo a asia a la cama, ella se puso detrás de la rubia separando las piernas de esta última y dejado ver toda su entrepierna, "mira issei-kun, asia ya está lista para que se la metas" dijo la ángel caído mientras metía su dedo medio en la zona de la rubia para excitar más a la chica y sus observadores

El castaño metió su miembro en asia y movió con fuerza, la chica comenzó a gemir y abrazo al chico como si pensara que este podría irse en cualquier momento, "después sigo yo issei-kun" dijo yuuma, "no, yo soy la siguiente, aún no he tenido el pene de issei-kun dentro de mi" protesto akeno

"Entonces que te parece si competimos mientras ellos terminan, quien logre que la otra se corra primero será la siguiente con issei-kun" propuso yuuma, "muy bien" acepto akeno para sorpresa de la otra peli-negra quien pendo que se negaría

Ambas se sentaron cara a cara y entrelazaron sus piernas, pegan sus vaginas y comenzaron a moverse mientras frotaban los pechos de la otra, yuuma comenzó a chupar uno de los pezones de akeno mientras que esta daba pequeños pellizcos a los de la ángel caído, las dos chicas gemían debido a al placer que sentían al igual que issei y asia

"Sí que eres resistente, que te parece si usamos ese juguetito tuyo" hablo yuuma tomando el masajeador eléctrico y poniéndolo entre su clítoris y el de akeno, los gemidos de ambas aumentaron al igual que su placer, pero ninguna de las dos quería correrse todavía

Akeno paso una de sus manos por detrás de yuuma y metió su dedo índice en la parte trasera de la chica, "espera, ese es mi culo… hah" la ángel caído sintió como pequeñas descargas eléctrica corran por su cuerpo, "parece que encontré tu punto débil" dijo akeno metiendo otro dedo y moviéndolos más rápido

"Me corro" dijo yuuma llegando finalmente al clímax, "parece que he ganado" hablo akeno con una sonrisa en su cara

"issei-san tu pene está muy grande, si sigues asi me voy a correr" dijo la rubia, "asia tu coño se siente muy bien" hablo el castaño "estoy por venirme, terminemos juntos issei-san" "adelante asia, yo también estoy por venirme" el castaño dejo salir todo su semen en la vagina de la ex-monja, "puedo sentir tu esperma dentro de mí, está caliente"

El chico saco su miembro de la rubia y se sentó en la cama, "ahora es mi turno issei-kun" le susurro akeno en la oreja, "¿está bien si seguimos?, lo estoy disfrutando pero mañana tenemos que entrenar, si seguimos no tendré fuerza mañana" dijo el castaño

"No lo sabias issei-kun, cuando los demonios o ángeles caídos tienen sexo restauran parte de sus poderes al igual que los súcubos" explico yuuma , el muchacho se sorprendió al escuchar esto, "asi es issei-kun, además el almuerzo que prepare hoy estaba hecho especialmente para aumentar tu vigor" dijo akeno, sorprendiendo aún más al chico

"Entonces sigamos, es tu turno akeno-san" dijo issei levantándose y mostrando su "vigor", la nombrada se puso en cuarto y levanto su trasero en dirección al chico, "¿dónde quieres que lo mete?" preguntó el castaño, "ponlo en mi culo" pidió akeno, "realmente te gusta el sexo anal" hablo el castaño y procedió a meter su miembro "haa, si, issei-kun como me gusta que me cojas por mi culo, más fuerte hazlo más fuerte" issei aplico mas fuerza en sus embestidas provocando que akeno gimiera mas fuerte

Mientras tanto yuuma se acercó a asia quien estaba acostada en la cama, "vaya issei-kun se corrió tanto que dentro de ti que su semen se está saliendo, no podemos dejar que esperma de issei-kun se desperdicie" dijo la ángel caído y comenzó al lamer la vagina de la rubia, "ha, no raynare-sama, estoy muy sensible ahora" hablo asia,

"Te dije que me llamaras yuuma, voy a entretenerme contigo hasta que llegue mi turno de coger con issei-kun" dijo yuuma para después meter su lengua y lamer más profundo dentro de asia

"El pene de issei-kun… penetrando mi ano, se siente muy bien" dijo akeno entre gemidos, "akeno-san tu interior esta muy apretado, siento como si estuvieras succionándome, el sexo anal se siente increíble" hablo el castaño, "issei-kun voy a venirme ha", "yo también voy a correrme akeno-san"

"El semen de issei-kun está muy caliente y está llegando muy dentro de mi" grito akeno al sentir como el chico liberaba todo su esperma en su interior, el castaño saco su miembro y akeno quedo acostada en la cama

"Ahora es mi turno, parece que tu 'amiguito' aun resiste otra ronda mas" hablo la ángel caído, ella se puso sobre el chico quedando cara a cara comenzó a frotar su vagina con el miembro del castaño y cuando estaba por meterlo lo miro a los ojos y pregunto con una mirada triste "está bien que haga esto ¿cierto?", "si" contesto issei con una sonrisa, ella le sonrió también, lo beso y metió el pene del chico en su interior

Yuuma comenzó a mover sus caderas y a soltar gemido, "yuuma tu interior esta tan caliente y húmedo se siente muy bien," dijo issei, "tu cosa esta llegando muy profundo dentro de mi" hablo la chica

Issei acostó a yuuma en la cama mientras el empujaba, "issei-kun no sabes cuanto extrañe poder hacer esto contigo, no quiero hacerlo con ningún otro hombre más que tú, tu pene es el único para mi" dijo la ángel caído

Asia y akeno se acercaro y comenzaron a chupar los pezones de la ángel caído aumentando su placer "si hacen eso voy a correrme" grito yuuma, "yo también voy a acabar" dijo issei, "vente dentro de mi, llena mi útero con tu semen" hablo yuuma ambos llegaron al clímax

"Moo, issei-kun te viniste muy rápido" dijo yuuma mientras hacia un mohín, "lo siento pero se sintió tan bien que no pude evitarlo" se disculpó el castaño "voy a perdonarte por esta vez, pero tendra que hacerme sentir aún mejor" hablo yuuma, abriendo sus piernas y mostrándole al chico su entrepierna

"Ya tu tuviste tu turno, ahora sigo yo" dijo akeno, "yo también quiero" hablo asia, de esa manera continuaron hasta que el chico no pudo más y colapso

Cuando por fin terminaron ya era de madrugada, asia, yuuma e issei se dispusieron a irse a sus cuartos, la rubia y el castaño ya habían salido del cuarto pero yuuma se detuvo antes de salir y miro a akeno

"¿Por qué no te negaste a que lo hiciera con ustedes?" pregunto la ángel caído, "issei-kun y asia-san te dieron otra oportunidad y aunque no estoy segura de sí es te la mereces quiero creer que no se equivocan al hacerlo" respondió akeno, "ya veo, gracias" susurro yuuma antes de salir

El castaño y la rubia comenzaron su camino de regreso a sus cuartos siendo seguidos por yuuma un poco más atrás, "asia, ¿estas segura de que esta bien que este con otras chicas" pregunto issei, "si, después de todo issei-san será el rey de un harem, mientras este a tu lado seré feliz" respondió la asia, el castaño sonrió de nuevo, "¿así que vas a ser el rey de un harem?, bueno mientras asia y yo estemos en el estará bien" dijo la peli-negra

"Gracias yuuma, no sé qué habría pasado si tu no le hubieras explicado las cosas a asia, sin embargo fuiste tú quien la trajo en primer lugar, por un momento pensé que planeabas algo, inclusive me enoje, lo siento si te hic sentir mal al dudar de ti" hablo issei

"No te preocupes, pensé que si ella lo descubría por su cuenta sería malo, pero fue arriesgado lo que hice aunque realmente quería ayudar a asia" dijo yuuma

"Yo también te lo agradezco yuuma-san" le agradeció asia, la nombrada se sintió muy feliz al ser llamada por ese nombre y aún más feliz por haber recibido esa segunda oportunidad

"Por cierto me sorprende que nadie se alla dado cuenta a pesar de todo el ruido que hicimos" comento el castaño, era cierto que cualquiera notaria los gritos de las chicas, pero aun así nadie lo había hecho, "eso es porque puse una barrera en el cuarto para que no se escuchara nada desde afuera" dijo yuuma, "pudiste habernos dicho" hablo issei, "pero es mas excitante cuando piensas que te podrían atrapar" dijo la ángel caído con una sonrisa lasciva

"O es que acaso no te gusto cuando lo hicimos en aquel parque" hablo la peli-negra para recordándole al chico, "no digas eso en frente de asia" dijo issei, "yo también quiero hacer cosas pervertidas al aire libre con issei-san" hablo asia determinada

El castaño se sorprendió por lo que escucho, "entonces hagámoslo la próxima ves en el bosque que hay en afuera, me pregunto si la sacerdotisa del relámpago también querrá, aunque dudo que alguien pueda descubrirnos ya que solo son 3 personas aparte de nosotros" dijo yuuma

Issei se quedó callado pues realmente no le molestaba la idea y aunque fuera así no tenía las fuerzas para discutir

Al final cada uno se fue a su cuarto, los días siguientes akeno continuo preparando comida para aumentar el vigor de issei y durante las noches tenían sus reuniones entre los 4 rotando entre hacerlo en sus cuartos (excepto el del chico) y hacerlo afuera de la casa como había propuesto yuuma

Gracias a estas sesiones el castaño podía recuperar fuerzas más rápidamente, yuuto quien notaba que issei llegaba tarde en las noches no pregunto nada, pues pensaba que salía a entrenar

Esta rutina continúo hasta que el campamento de entrenamiento termino y llego en dia de su batalla contra raiser

**Continuara**

El nemaki sería un yukata para dormir equivalente a una pijama creo

El próximo capítulo es sobre grayfia


	10. Recuperando energía con grayfia

Ni dxd ni sus personajes me pertenecen

CUALQUIER PARECIDO CON LA REALIDAD ES PURA Y MERAMENTE APROPOSITO XD

Este capítulo ocurre en el volumen 2 de la novela, después de que termina el juego de estimación

**Volumen 2 Capitulo 5: Recuperando energía con grayfia**

La batalla del grupo de rias contra el equipo de raiser había terminado, el equipo gremory había sido derrotado, issei que había estado inconsciente por 3 días estaba despertando.

"¿Por qué estoy aquí?" se preguntó el chico a si mismo tratando de recordar lo que había pasado, "al fin despertaste" se escuchó una voz junto a él, el castaño giro para ver quién era, era grayfia ella estaba sentada en una silla junto a él, "grayfia-san, ¿por qué estás aquí?" de pronto issei recordó todo lo que había pasado "¿el encuentro?, que sucedió con buchou" pregunto alarmado

"Raiser-sama gano el encuentro, rias ojou-sama se rindió" contesto grayfia, el castaño se quedó en silencio lamentándose por no haber podido ganar y recriminándose por ser débil e incluso comenzó a derramar lágrimas por su frustración

"Hoy se llevara a cabo la ceremonia de compromiso, todos tus compañeros están allá excepto asia-sama, ella se quedó cuidando de usted, ella salió a buscar algunas cosas junto a yuuma-san" dijo la maid, "ya veo, así que asia se quedó, debí haberla preocupado" hablo el castaño

"¿Está de acuerdo con el compromiso?" pregunto grayfia, "no, no puedo aceptar que buchou haga algo que no quiere solo porque sus padres se lo ordenen" respondió issei

Grayfia empezó a reír levemente "usted es una persona muy interesante, es la primera vez que veo a un demonio que dice lo que piensa y actúa según lo que cree" dijo la maid, ella se levanto y se acercó a él sacando un pequeño papel con un círculo mágico en él y continuo hablando "Sirzechs-sama me pidió que le entregara esto, con el podrá transportarse al lugar de la ceremonia, también le envió un mensaje 'si quieres salvar a mi hermana irrumpe en la ceremonia' eso fue lo que él dijo"

"Quiero ir a salvarla, pero como estoy ahora no puedo hacer mucho, ni siquiera he recuperado mis fuerzas" dijo issei, "¿si tuvieras fuerza lo harías?" pregunto grayfia, "por supuesto que sí" respondió inmediatamente el castaño

"Muy bien" hablo la maid y comenzó a desvestirse, "¿Qué haces?" preguntó el chico, "la forma más eficiente para que un demonio recupere energía es atreves del sexo y mientras más fuerte sea la persona con quien se tenga sexo, más poder se obtendrá" respondió grayfia, (ya veo, había escuchado algo parecido de yuuma" pensó el chico

"¿Pero por que llegas tan lejos para ayudarme?" preguntó el castaño, "Sirzechs-sama me pidió que hiciera todo lo posible por ayudarlo y como sirvienta de la familia gremory es mi deber hacerlo, pero también es mi propia decisión, ya que tampoco quiero que rias ojou-sama sea infeliz, si lo haces conmigo será más eficiente que hacerlo con asia-sama o yuuma san o ambas juntas" djio grayfia mientras terminaba de quitarse su uniforme quedando en ropa interior

El castaño finalmente acepto, ya que no tenía tiempo para dudar, grayfia se subió a la cama colocándose frente al chico, "comencemos, la ceremonia empezara en 30 minutos, debemos reponer toda la energía que podamos hasta entonces" ella tomo las manos de issei y las coloco en sus pechos

(La última vez no pude verlas bien, pero ahora me doy cuenta que son muy grandes y también blandos) pensaba el castaño, "¿puedo quitarte el sostén?" preguntó el chico, grayfia simplemente asintió, issei se lo quito y comenzó a tocar sus pechos directamente

Los pezones de grayfia se endurecieron e issei empezó a lamer uno de ellos mientras apretaba suavemente el otro, la peli-plateada estaba soltando pequeños gemidos, el castaño llevo una de sus manos a la entrepierna de la mujer y comenzó a tocarla sobre la ropa interior, "ya está muy duro" dijo grayfia mientras tocaba la entrepierna del chico

Ella se apartó un poco del castaño, bajo sus pantalones, tomo su miembro y comenzó a acariciarlo, lo froto la cabeza con su pezón, la sensación provoco que aumentara la excitación del chico, luego lo puso entre sus pechos para después empezar a moverlos "grayfia-san tus pechos se sienten muy bien" dijo issei, la nombrada comenzó a chupar la parte que sobresalía de sus pechos, aumentando el placer del muchacho

Ella lamia y chupaba su glande mientras cambiaba la manera en que movía sus pechos esto continuo hasta que issei finalmente no pudo resistir más, "grayfia-san no poder aguantar mucho más" hablo el castaño para después dejar salir todo su esperma en la boca de la mujer quien lo trago todo, lo que hizo que chico recordara la vez que recibió su "castigo divino",

"Ya hemos terminado con las preparaciones, ahora pasemos a lo que sigue" dijo grayfia, ella se quitó su última prenda y se colocó sobre el chico, tomo su miembro poniéndolo en la entrada de su húmeda vagina, lo froto contra ella para lubricarlo con sus jugos y comenzó a meterlo despacio, una vez entro por completo ella empezó a mover sus caderas

"Asegúrate de avisarme cuando vayas a correrte" hablo la peli-plateado, "si" respondió el mientras la tomaba por la cintura y comenzaba a moverse el también (no creí que llegaríamos tan lejos) pensaba issei

El castaño tomo los pechos de grayfia y los juntos para chupar ambos pezones a la vez, cuando lo hizo pudo sentir como el interior de la chica empezaba a apretarlo más, "grayfia-san puedo sentir como tu interior se hace más estrecho" dijo issei, las mejillas de grayfia estaban ligeramente sonrojadas, ella estaba tratando de reprimir sus gemidos pero dejaba salir uno de vez en cuando

Luego de un tiempo ambos cambiaron de posición, grayfia estaba acostándose en la cama con sus piernas separadas, el chico no perdió el tiempo y volvió a poner su miembro dentro de ella comenzando a moverse rápidamente, el castaño coloco las piernas de la chica sobre sus hombros para llegar más profundo

Issei estaba disfrutando el momento y sentía que recuperaba sus fuerzas, después de unos minutos pudo sentir como se llegaba al límite "voy a correrme pronto" dijo el chico, "sácalo, debes correrte afuera" hablo la maid, issei hizo lo que le pidió y en cuanto lo saco ambos llegaron al clímax, disparando todo su esperma sobre grayfia

"¿Qué tal te sientes? ¿haz recuperado tu poder?" Pregunto grayfia, "si, siento como si hubiera recuperado parte de mi fuerza" contesto issei, "bien, debemos continuar, aun tenemos tiempo antes de la ceremonia, debemos aprovecharlo" dijo grayfia, ella estaba siendo más suave en comparación a la vez anterior, o eso pensaba el chico, pero se equivocó en poco más de 10 minutos el miembro del castaño ya había quedado exhausto por las técnicas de la maid

(Ella es increíble, incluso cuando lo hacía con asia, yuuma y akeno-san a la vez podía resistir más, supongo que eso demuestra lo increíble que es esta mujer) pensaba el chico

"Aún queda tiempo, pero si ya no puede más entonces dejémoslo así" hablo grayfia, "no, necesito más energía" negó issei (rayos, he recuperado energía pero no creo que sea suficiente, y mi 'compañero' parece que no puede seguir) en ese momento al castaño se le ocurrió una idea, gastaría algo de la energía que había recuperado pero a cambio podría conseguir mas

"Boosted gear" dijo el chico, un guantelete rojo aprecio en el brazo del chico haciendo un sonido 'BOOST', issei pudo sentir la energía corriendo por su cuerpo y su miembro comenzó a levantarse otra vez

"Ya veo, supongo que de esta manera podremos continuar" dijo grayfia, ella se colocó en cuatro mientras el castaño estaba detrás de ella y comenzó a penétrala, 'BOOST' el miembro del chico se puso aún más duro, grayfia pudo sentirlo "no tienes porque aumentar más tu poder" hablo la maid

El castaño no le hizo caso y unos segundos después se volvió a escuchar el mismo sonido 'BOOST' con los mismo resultados que antes, "grayfia-san su vagina se siente muy bien, voy a moverme más fuerte" dijo el issei aplicando más fuerza

'TRANSFER' esta vez se escuchó un sonido diferente, (puedo sentir como se hace mas grande en mi interior, transfirió la energía que había acumulado a su pene, nunca pensé que usaría su sacred gear de esta forma) pensó la peli-platead, sin previo aviso issei metió un dedo en el otro agujero de grayfia haciendo que esta se estremeciera, ella mordió la sabana para evitar que sus gemidos se escucharan, (esta es mi revancha por su ultimo castigo) pensaba el chico

"Grayfia-san puedo sentir como tu coño me oprime más y más" dijo el castaño, el siguió penetrándola hasta que pudo sentir que golpeaba algo en el interior de la mujer, (está golpeando mi útero, si sigue así voy a correrme pronto) y así fue no mucho después ella alcanzo el clímax

Pero el muchacho no se detuvo, el continuo hasta que pudo sentir que estaba por venirse, entonces la saco y lo soltó en la boca de grayfia corriéndose en ella, esta vez la mujer no fue capaz de tragarlo todo, quedando rastros de semen en su cara

Grayfia estaba ahora acostada boca arriba tratando de recuperar el aliento, issei no espero y volvió a meter su pene en su vagina, "espera, acabo de correrme y ahora estoy sensible" dijo la mujer manteniendo la compostura, "tu misma dijiste que no podíamos perder el tiempo" hablo el castaño mientras se escuchaba de nuevo ese sonido 'BOOST'

Issei tomo los pechos de grayfia y comenzó a apretarlos mientras chupaba sus pezones, ambos llegaron al clímax otra vez después de que el chico duplicara su poder otras tres veces

Ambos continuaron recuperando la energía del castaño hasta que faltaban unos minutos para la ceremonia, los dos perdieron la cuenta de cuantas veces se habían corrido en tan solo esos minutos, pero issei nunca término dentro de grayfia

Grayfia se cambió y se fue primero, cuando el chico termino de prepararse fue a tomar el papel con el círculo mágico que estaba en la mesa, noto que había algo junto el, issei lo tomo, era un paquete de condón y venía con una nota que decía "es muy importante usar protección cuando se es joven incluso entre demonios, asegúrese de usarlo la próxima ves" (¿Qué querrá decir con próxima vez?, me pregunto si lo volveré a hacer con ella)

Habia pasado un tiempo desde que el castaño peleo contra raiser y lo derroto, ahora se encontraba junto sirzechs y grayfia, él se sorprendió al saber que grayfia con quien había tenido sexo era la esposa del maou y pudo sentir como su alma dejaba su cuerpo, el miro a la mujer peli-plateada y ella solo puso un dedo sobre sus labio haciéndole saber al chico que ella no le había mencionado nada a su esposo sobre lo que ellos 2 hicieron

Issei se relajó pero no podía dejar de pensar en lo que pasaría si el maou se enteraba de lo que había hecho, (no debo acostarme con mujeres casada, no importa que tan hermosas sean) peso el castaño, pero él no sabía que no podría cumplir con eso

**CONTINUARA**

El próximo será el último capítulo del volumen 2 y será sobre rias

Quisiera saber si les gustaría que albion y ddraig fueran mujeres y si les gustara incluir a kiba mujer (no hablo de que kiba se convierta en mujer, sino de que haiga un kiba chico y una chica, para los que no entienden vallan al enlace de abajo)

. /revision/latest?cb=20130303054232

. /highschooldxd/images/8/80/Kiba_ /revision/latest?cb=20130303054621

una ultima cosa, les gustaría que subiera los ficts a un servidor de descarga?

Dejen sus respuestas y opiniones en los comentarios


	11. La primera vez de rias

Ni dxd ni sus personajes me pertenecen

Este capítulo ocurre en el volumen 2 de la novela, después de que issei derrote a raiser

**Volumen 2 Capitulo 5: La primera vez de rias**

En el cielo del inframundo dos personas se encontraban volando sobre un griffo, una era una chica de cabello carmesí con un vestido de novia, el otro era un chico de cabello castaño y su brazo izquierdo tenía la apariencia del de un dragón

"Tonto" dijo rias mientras llevaba una de sus manos a la mejilla del chico, ella tenia una leve sonrisa con una expresión de alivio, pero su expresión cambio cuando miro el brazo del castaño dejando salir un grito ahogado y puso una mirada de tristeza

"¿Diste tu brazo a cambio de poder usar el balance breaker?" pregunto rias aun sabiendo la respuesta, "si fue un buen trato, gracias a ello pude vencer a raiser y traer de vuelta a buchou" respondió issei mientras sonreía

Rias aún mantenía su mirada triste mientras decía "esta vez apenas logre escapar… pero puede haya otro compromiso en el futuro", "entonces daré mi brazo derecho, luego mis piernas y luego mis ojos, una y otra vez vendré a salvarte, porque soy el peón de rias gremory" cuando el castaño termino de hablar sus labios fueron bloqueados por los de la peli-roja

Después de unos segundos rias se separó y dijo "ese fue mi primer beso, es algo importante para las chicas japonesas ¿no es cierto?", "¿su primer beso, ¿está segura de dármelo a mí? Pregunto issei, "si, esa es tu recompensa" respondió la chica, (por algo como esto todo el esfuerzo valió la pena) pensó el castaño

"Hablando de primera vez ¿también quieres mi virgidad?" pregunto rias haciéndose la inocente, "claro" respondió issei sin siquiera pensarlo, "realmente eres muy honesto, entonces está bien" dijo la peli-roja

Después de unos minutos ambos salieron del inframundo y llegaron al edificio en el que rias vivía ubicado en el mundo humano, el apartamento de la chica quedaba en el último piso, de echo era un penthouse, ellos entraron el castaño estaba sorprendido por el lugar, "¿te gusta, de hecho todo el edificio es de mi familia" dijo rias, "¿Qué?, todo es de su familia" hablo el chico impresionado

"Si, akeno, yuuto y koneko viven en los apartamentos de abajo", dijo la peli-roja mientras guiaba a issei a una de las habitaciones, "este es mi cuarto, aquí podremos hacer todo el ruido que queramos sin que nos molesten"

En cuanto el castaño entro al cuarto la peli-roja lo beso sorprendiéndolo, en cuanto se recuperó de la sorpresa el chico correspondió el beso, se separaron un instante pero issei rápidamente volvió a besar a rias, esta vez el beso fue mas profundo y apasionado, incluso metió su lengua en la boca de la chica

Se besaron hasta que sintieron la necesidad de respirar, se separaron dejando un hilillo de saliva que conectaba sus bocas, "¿Qué te parece si seguimos en la cama?" dijo rias, ambos caminaron en dirección hacia la amplia cama

Rias se detuvo frente a la cama y pregunto "¿puedes ayudarme a quitarme el vestido de novia?", el castaño no respondió y comenzó a bajarle el cierre del vestido que estaba en la espalda, en cuanto termino comenzó a quitarle el vestido despacio, issei estaba hipnotizado por la hermosa piel de la chica, el comenzó a lamerle el cuello, tomando por sorpresa a la peli-roja quien dejo salir un pequeño gemido, "mo, no puedes esperar más ¿cierto?" hablo rias

Cuando termino de sacarse el vestido la peli-roja se giró, al mirar a la chica solo en ropa interior issei no pudo evitar pensar que quien pudiera estar viéndola en este momento podría ser raiser en su lugar de no ser por su intervención en la ceremonia, en ese momento él se juró a sí mismo no permitir que ningún otro hombre pudiera verla de esa manera

Issei la abrazo con fuerza y comenzó a besarla de nuevo, el castaño la acostó en la cama poniéndose el arriba, subió su sostén dejando libre sus pechos y comenzó a lamer uno de sus pezones mientras jugueteaba con el otro con sus dedos, (su cuerpo es hermoso, no importa cuántas veces lo vea no me canso de él) pensó el castaño

Luego lo chupo con fuerza provocando que rias dejara salir un fuerte gemido, "realmente te gustan mis pechos, cierto" dijo la chica, issei no dijo nada, junto sus pechos y empezó a chupar los 2 pezones a la vez, los gemidos de la chica aumentaban cada vez más, después volvió a besarla de manera apasionada y entrelazando sus lenguas, (los labios de issei se sienten muy bien) pensaba la peli-roja

Cuando terminaron de besarse el castaño bajo a la entrepierna de la chica, le quito sus bragas, abrió sus piernas y separo sus labios menores con sus dedos, "puedo ver toda tu linda y mojada vagina" dijo issei, el comenzó a lamerla para después meter su lengua lo más hondo que pudo, rias podía sentir la lengua del chico moviéndose dentro de ella

El castaño metió dos dedos dentro de ella mientras chupaba su clítoris, no paso mucho tiempo para que la chica tuviera un orgasmo, ella comenzó a jadear jalando todo el aire que podía

Cuando se recuperó le quito los pantalones al castaño con todo y ropa interior dejando a la vista su miembro, "si que estas muy duro, ahora es mi turno de complacerte" dijo rias mientras lo masturbaba, beso la punta para después comenzar a lamerlo

Poco después metió la cabeza en su boca y con un rápido movimiento lo introdujo por completo empezando a chuparlo, "se siente muy bien, mejoro mucho a comparación de la última vez" dijo issei, "es gracias a los concejos de grayfia" hablo rias y coloco el miembro del chico entre sus pechos empezando a moverlos y a lamer la punta, después de unos minutos el castaño llego al clímax disparándolo todo en la cara de la chica

"Has soltado mucho y aun asi sigues muy duro, ¿quieres metérmelo?" Dijo rias, el chico solo asintió, en ese momento issei recordó algo, busco en el bolsillo de su pantalón y saco algo, era un paquete de condón, "grayfia-san me lo dio, tal vez quería que lo en un momento como este" explico el castaño

"Grayfia siempre esta preparada para todo, abecés me impresiona, déjame colocártelo" dijo rias tomando el paquete y abriéndolo, lo coloco en la punta del pene y uso su boca para ponerlo de una manera erótica

Cuando termino, la chica se acostó en la cama boca arriba con las piernas abiertas y el castaño se puso sobre ella, tomo su pene colocándolo en la entrada de su vagina y en cuando la punta entro la peli-roja dejo salir un gemido mesclado con un pequeño grito

Issei metió el resto de su miembro con cuidado, hasta que estuvo completamente dentro de ella, un hilillo de sangre se escurría del interior de la chica siendo la prueba de que había perdido su virginidad, "estas dentro de mi, duele un poco, pero estoy feliz de que nos volviéramos uno" dijo la chica, "voy a moverme" aviso el chico, comenzó a moverse despacio y fue aumentando la velocidad poco a poco, "puedo sentir como tu caliente y duro pene llega muy profundo dentro de mi" hablo rias mientras gemía

El placer de rias iba aumentando así como sus gemidos, "estás haciendo sonidos muy indecentes allí abajo" dijo issei, "esto es vergonzoso" dijo la chica, ambos se besaron e introdujeron sus lenguas en la boca del otro, mientras el castaño apretaba los pechos de la chica

Rias se estaba perdiendo en el placer, (se siente demasiado bien, no puedo pensar con claridad, siento que me voy a volver loca) pensaba la chica, "tienes una expresión muy lujuriosa, quien creería que la siempre seria y tranquila presidenta pudiera poner una cara tan lasciva" dijo issei, "no puedo evitarlo, se siente increíble, mi interior… mi útero está siendo penetrado por issei, incluso puedo sentir como tu pene se hace más grande dentro de mí, estoy tan feliz de que seas mi primera vez" hablo la peli-roja, ella paso sus brazos por detrás del castaño y lo abrazo con fuerza

"Ya no aguanto más issei, voy a venirme" dijo rias, "yo también estoy por acabar" hablo el chico embistiendo cada vez mas rápido, "me vengo, me vengo, ME VENNNNNGGGGGGGOOOOOO" grito la chica mientras alcanzaba el clímax junto al chico

El castaño saco su miembro del interior de la chica se acostó a su lado, retiro el condón y lo lanzo a una sesta de basura asegurándose de amárralo bien, ambos respiraban pesadamente, cuando al fin su respiración volvió a la normalidad la chica pregunto "¿quieres continuar?", "me gustaría, pero debido a la pelea con raiser no me quedan fuerzas, esto es todo lo que mi cuerpo puedo resistir" respondió issei

"Es una lástima, pero no hay prisa, de ahora en adelante tendremos mucho sexo, como la vez en tu cuarto y en la enfermería de la escuela" dijo rias, el chico estaba contento hasta que escucho la última parte, entonces trago saliva y pregunto, "¿lo sabias?", "al principio no, pero después de pensarlo a fondo llegue a esa conclusión, no te preocupes no estoy molesta" hablo la chica

"Voy a tomar una ducha, mi cuerpo está muy sudoroso, ¿quieres que nos duchemos junto?" pregunto la peli-roja, el chico trato de levantarse pero no pudo, no tenia fuerzas ni para eso, asi que negó con la cabeza, "ya veo, realmente no tienes fuerza, al menos déjame limpiar tu pene, no podrás dormir bien con el sucio" rias empezó a chupar de nuevo el miembro del castaño quitando los restos de semen que habían quedado en él y lo trago, una vez terminada su labor se levantó y salió del cuarto, después de ducharse regreso y encontré que issei estaba profundamente dormido

Ella se acostó junto a él, desnuda como era costumbre, "que duermas bien mi querido issei" dijo rias para después dale un beso al chico y acostarse, minutos después se quedó dormido con una sonrisa en la cara

A la mañana siguiente el chico comenzaba a despertar recordando lo que había pasado la noche anterior, "ese fue un buen sueño" dijo issei para sí mismo, un momento después pudo sentir un suave golpe en su cabeza, "por favor, no trates mi primera vez como un sueño, es descortés" hablo rias, "lo siento" se disculpó el chico con una sonrisa, la peli-roja también sonrio

"Qué tal si desayunamos y después me ayudas a empacar mis cosas" dijo la chica, "¿empacar?, ¿para qué?" preguntó el castaño confundido, "pues para llevar mis cosas a tu casa, he decidió vivir contigo, quiero ser más cercana a mis lindos sirvientes" le explico rias, el chico se sorprendió por lo que escucho, pero decidió no decir nada pues a él no le molestaba y aunque fuera así ella no lo escucharía, la peli-roja tomo la mano del castaño y lo jalo sacándolo de la cama

Issei callo en cuento de que estaban desnudos, "deberíamos ponernos algo de ropa" sugirió el chico, "no te preocupes, estamos solo así que no importa, puedes verme todo lo que quieras, incluso hacer algunas cosas como las de anoche" dijo rias, la última parte con un tono sensual, (en ese caso lo hare hasta quedar satisfecho, pero será después del desayuno cuando haya recuperado mis fuerzas, hoy será un largo día) pensó el castaño

**Fin del volumen 2**

Aquí finaliza el volumen 2, antes de empezar el volumen 3 hare algunas historias cortas que aparecieron en el anime como las ovas o los especiales

Tal vez les parezca que este cap fue algo corto y si es asi discúlpenme, por un momento se perdi mis ganas de trabajar y no hice nada un dia entero

Sobre las preguntas del fict anterior, decidí si hacer a ddraig y albion mujeres al igual que una kiba mujer,

Este es el enlace para descargar los cap del fic, .nz/#F!oAg2lAZA!HkI2xAzWQPMdhvHeTrorNg, los iré subiendo a medida que termine los volúmenes

Respuesta a comentarios

Termineitors si habrá un capitulo de ophis pero será mas adelante, incluso habrá uno con la madre de rias, y tal vez un trio con grayfia o la mismísima rias

Dejen sus opiniones y sugerencias sobre esta idea en los comentarios y gracias por todo


	12. es 1: Akaki oppai ojou-sama

Ni dxd ni sus personajes me pertenecen

Este capítulo ocurre en el capítulo 6 del anime, en la novela seria el volumen 8 life 1 (entre el volumen 1 y el 2), también va después del capítulo 4 de este fict, es decir que rias aún es virgen

**ESPECIAL 1: Akaki oppai ojou-sama**

En la habitación del club del ocultismo issei estaba muy emocionado, había hecho su primer contrato, pero por sobre todo rias le había prometido que si hacia un contrato ella le permitiría tocar sus pechos, es por eso que el castaño estaba emocionado, se encontraban ellos 2 solos

El chico estaba nervioso, no sabia como pedirle que cumpliera su promesa, rias noto el nerviosismo del chico y le pregunto "issei, hay algo que quieres decirme ¿cierto?", "ah, si, ¡la promesa, la promesa de la que hablamos…!" dijo el chico muy emocionado

"¿La promesa de la que hablamos?, ¿te había hecho una promesa?" hablo rias haciéndose la inocente, "eh, pues… t-t-tus oppais" dijo issei, "lo sabía, solo estaba bromeando, no tienes que ser tan serio" dijo la pel-roja

"Esta bien, te dejare tocarlo hasta que cuente hasta 5, en ese tiempo podrás hacer lo que quieras con ellos" hablo la chica, el chico estaba algo sorprendido, "bien, voy a empezar a contar, 1" dijo la peli-roja

Issei no perdió el tiempo y apretó los 2 pechos a la vez, rias dejo salir un gemido y dijo "issei, los estas apretando muy fuerte", "solo tengo 5 segundos, así que tengo que aprovecharlos, no tengo tiempo para ser delicado" hablo el castaño mientras pensaba (aun cuando aun tiene su ropa puesta se sienten increíble)

"2", el chico abrió la camisa, levanto su sostén y empezó a tocar sus pechos directamente, (es la primera vez que los toco con su consentimiento y sus gemidos son muy lindos) pensaba el castaño, (issei es muy bueno en esto, se siente tan bien que me estoy empezando a mojar allí abajo) pensaba rias, "sus pechos son muy firmes y elásticos, podría frotarlos por siempre" dijo issei, "estas exagerando" hablo la peli-roja,

"3", "parece que lo estás disfrutando" hablo issei tomando uno de los pezones y comenzando a chuparlo mientras pellizcaba suavemente el otro, "si los tocas de esa manera no voy a poder controlarme" dijo rias mientras comenzaba a gemir más fuerte

Rias estaba por decir el siguiente numero pero su voz no salía de su boca por más que quisiera, (no puedo aguantar más, voy a venirme) pensaba la chica dejando salir un grito ahogado cuando alcanzo el clímax, (no puedo creer que me corrí solo porque el me toco los pechos)

"Ya no aguanto más, masajear tus pechos hizo que se me pusiera muy dura" dijo el castaño, él se separó de rias, abrió la cremallera de su pantalón y saco su eréctil miembro, la chica se sorprendió, no creyó que el chico llegaría tan lejos, (es la primera vez que veo uno) pensaba la peli-roja

"4", issei acostó a rias en el sofá, "es un poco injusto que solo tu te sientas bien" hablo el chico, el coloco su miembro entre sus pechos apretándolos, comenzó a moverse mientras pellizcaba los pezones de la peli-roja, no paso mucho tiempo antes de que los gemidos de la peli-roja se volvieran a escuchar

Cuando rias abrió la boca para decir el último número issei agarro sus pezones y los pellizco provocando que la chica soltara un fuerte gemido, "dijiste que podía hacer lo que quisiera hasta que digas cinco ¿cierto?, así que mientras no lo digas voy a continuar" dijo el chico

"Cielos, aunque eres mi sirviente estas haciéndome este tipo de cosas, voy a tener que disciplinarte" hablo rias para después empezar a lamer el miembro del chico, los dos cambiaron de posiciones, ahora issei estaba sentado en el sofá y rias estaba de rodilla frente a el chupando su miembro mientras seguía frotándolo entre sus pechos,

"Eso se siente increíble" hablo el castaño, "ya que te gustan tanto mis pechos dejare que te corras en ellos" dijo rias, unos minutos después el chico llego al climax dejando salir una gran descarga, la chica tomo un poco del esperma que le había caído en la cara con un dedo y lo lamio de forma lasciva

"Bien, creo que ya es momento de acabar" dijo la peli-roja poniéndose de pie para retirarse pero el chico la jalo del brazo haciéndola caer en el sofá y comenzó a tocar la entrepierna de la chica sobre su ropa interior, "espera issei, eso no estaba en el trato, kya" hablo de nuevo la chica para después soltar un lindo gemido

"Como puedes decir que no quieres cuando estás tan mojada" hablo el castaño, "no es que no quiera, es solo que todavía no estoy lista" dijo rias, "pues a mi me parece que ya estas lista, asi que no voy a detenerme" dijo issei mientras le quitaba la ropa interior a la chica y ponía su miembro dentro de ella

El chico comenzó a penetrarla rápidamente, "esta es mi primera vez, pero se siente muy bien" dijo rias mientras gemía, issei agarro fuerte las nalgas y empezó a empujarla mas fuerte, "no puedo describir lo bien que se siente tu vagina, ahora que he tomado tu virgidad eres mía" hablo el castaño, "si, soy tuya issei, mi cuerpo y alma, todo de mi es solo tuyo" grito rias

"Eso significa que si quiero volver a hacer esto…" dijo el chico, "si, tendremos sexo las veces que quieras y cuando quiera, hare lo que quieras, seré tu sirvienta" hablo la peli-roja entre gemidos, "¿entonces puedo córreme dentro de ti y embarazarte?" preguntó el castaño, "si, puedes disparar todo el semen que quieras dentro de mi, llena mi útero con tu leche, embarázame" dijo rias

"Me vengo" dijo issei, "yo también me vengo, suéltalo todo en mi vagina" pidió rias, ambos se besaron y segundos después llegaron al clímax, "puedo sentir tu caliente semen dentro de mi, soltaste tanto que se me sale" hablo rias

"¿Qué te pareció?, ¿te gusto?" pregunto issei, "me encanto" respondió la chica, "¿Qué tal si seguimos hasta que los demás lleguen?" propuso el castaño, "si, sigue follandome, no importa si los demás nos ven no te detengas" dijo la peli-roja

(Bien, con esto mi meta de tener un harem esta mas cerca) pensó el chico

2 Meses después el castaño se llevó una gran sorpresa, "issei, estoy embarazada" dijo felizmente rias, el chico no podía creer lo que escuchaba, estaba impactado por la noticia, "ahora que vamos a tener un bebe nos tendremos que casar, nos iremos a vivir juntos a la casa de mis padres, ya no necesitaras esas revistas pornos, ni tampoco las películas asi que votémoslo todo, también debes olvidarte de tener un harem"

"EEEEEHHHHHHH" issei se despertó de golpe, estaba en su cuarto, en su cama, "solo estaba soñando" se dijo a si mismo el castaño, (entonces todo fue un sueño, incluso la parte en la que tuvimos sexo, estoy muy frustrado, todo fue increíble y tan real, excepto cuando me dijo que estaba embarazada, creo que debería empezar a usar protección, no es que no quiera tener bebes, pero todavía soy muy joven para eso)

"Aun así me gusto la parte en la que tuve sexo con buchou, espero que algún día pueda realmente hacerlo con ella, por ahora voy a volver a dormir y a seguir soñando que lo hago con ella y las demás" el chico se volvió a acostar y no paso mucho antes de que se quedara dormido de nuevo y comenzara a soñar otra vez

**FIN**

Hasta aquí el primer especial, espero que les haya gustado, como dije al principio esta historia paso antes de que issei y rias lo hicieran por primera vez (pero después de que issei lo hiciera en la enfermería)

Me gustaría saber que pensaron cuando rias dijo que estaba embarazada, se asombraron o pensaron que era mentira y ¿les sorprendió que todo fuera un sueño? O quedaron decepcionados

Quiero dejar algo claro en este fict todo se resuelve con sexo XD

El próximo cap dejare que issei descanse y hare y yuri con rias, akeno, sona y tsubaki (ya es momento de que entren las miembros del grupo stiri)

Como dato aparte parece que hay problemas con el link de descarga que puse en el capitulo anterior, asi que lo volveré a poner pero en los comentarios

Por ultimo alguien me sugirió que hiciera que gasper sea mujer ustedes que opinan de eso, debería hacerlo, denme sus opiniones

Significado

**Akaki: carmesí**

**Oppai: pues significa pechos o senos**

**Ojou: es señorita**

El nombre del capítulo viene de un apodo dado por azazel a rias


	13. es 2: La competencia de las presidentas

Ni dxd ni sus personajes me pertenecen

Este cap ocurre después del partido de tenis del episodio 7 del anime

**Especial 2: La competencia de las presidentas**

Era un dia cualquiera en el cuarto del club del ocultismo.

En ese momento solo avían 4 de los 6 miembros, issei, asia, yuuto y koneko.

"Parece que ese partido no decidió nada" dijo koneko mientras sostenía 2 raquetas de tenis completamente dañadas.

Poco antes rias había decidido que era hora de conseguir un familiar para los nuevos miembros de su nobleza, issei y asia, pero la amiga de rias y presidenta del consejo estudiantil, sona stiri, había tenido la misma idea, el problema era que solo se podía obtener un familiar al mes, por lo que tuvieron un partido de tenis para decidir quién debía conseguir el familiar ese día.

El partido fue entre rias y akeno contra sona y su reina y vicepresidenta tsubaki, el juego había comenzado de forma normal, pero en poco tiempo pelotas cubiertas con poderes demoniacos fueron lazadas en todas direcciones, como resultado las raquetas se partieron y no hubo un ganador.

Actualmente rias y akeno estaban en la casa de sona en compañía de tsubaki para hablar de cómo decidir quién obtendría el familiar.

Las 4 estaban sentadas alrededor de una mesa, mientras bebían te tranquilamente, de pronto rias hablo rompiendo el silencio "bien sona, como quieres decidir quién puede ir en busca del familiar hoy"

"Yo sugerí el partido de tenis que tuvimos antes, así que creo lo justo es que tu elijas ahora" respondió Sona, "pareces muy confiada, muy bien, ya que estamos en tu casa que te parece si arreglaremos esto de la forma en la que usualmente lo hacemos" sugirió rias, "ya veo, asi que quieres hacer 'eso'" hablo Sona

"Si, jugar tenis siempre es nuestra primera opción para decidir algo entre nosotras, pero cuando eso no soluciona nada entonces lo arreglamos con nuestra segunda opción, tendremos sexo para decidir quién ira en busca del familiar, esa es la manera en la que los demonios arregla sus diferencias sin necesidad de una batalla, las reglas son fáciles nosotras 4 tendremos sexo y las que se corran más en 15 minutos pierden" propuso rias

Sona sonrió y dijo "me parece bien, sino mal recuerdo nuestro marcador va 25 victorias, 25 derrotas y 50 empates cada una", "así es, por lo que cuando gane esta competencia estaré a la cabeza en el marcador" hablo rias con una mirada llena de confianza, "eso ya lo veremos" dijo la heredera del clan stiri

"¿están de acuerdo con esto cierto akeno, tsubaki?" preguntó rias a las 2 chicas que habían estado escuchando en silencio hasta ahora, "me parece bien" respondió Tsubaki, "ara ara, será una competencia interesante" dijo Akeno

Las 4 se fueron a la habitación de sona y se quitaron los uniformes, quedando solo en ropa interior.

"Bien, entonces lo haremos en parejas, seremos rias y yo, y tsubaki tú lo harás con akeno, ¿de acuerdo?" hablo Sona, las otras tres chicas asintieron en señal de afirmación, "entonces comencemos" dijo Rias

Rias y sona se sentaron en la cama una al lado de la otra y se quitaron sus sostenes, "usas una ropa interior muy simple sona" hablo la peli-roja, "la ropa interior no importa rias" respondió la chica

Ambas comenzaron tocar suavemente los pechos de la otra, "tus pechos parecen haber crecido desde la última vez" comento rias, "solo han crecido un poco, los tuyos son mucho más grandes" dijo sona, "dicen que si dejes que el chico que te gusta las masaje crecerán más rápido" hablo la peli-roja, "no hay forma de que eso sea verdad, además no estoy enamorada de nadie" contesto la heredera del clan stiri

Sona comenzó a pellizcar los pezones de rias provocando en esta un leve gemido, "no está mal, voy a tener que tomarlo mas enserio" rias comenzó a chupar uno de los pezones de sona mientras con sus mano izquierda jugaba con el otro

Rias tiro con su boca el duro pezón de la otra chica y comenzó a trazar círculos con su lengua en torno a él, provocando que sona dejara varios gemidos, "tienes unos pechos muy sensibles" dijo rias volviendo a colocar el pezón de la otra chica dentro de su boca y seguía jugando con su otro pecho

"Ah… haa… rias" la voz de sona tomo un tono encantador, ella pellizco suavemente los pezones de la peli-roja, eso fue suficiente para que el cuerpo de rias diera un ligero brinco, "tus pezones también son muy sensibles" hablo la chica de cabello corto

"Eso no es cierto" negó rias, "veamos cuanto tiempo puedes mantener esa expresión desafiante" dijo sona, la peli-roja no quiso darle la oportunidad de hacer algo y mordisqueo la punta del duro pezón, "kya, haaaa" sona dejo salir un fuerte gemido, ella continuo acariciando los pechos de la peli-roja provocando en ella intensos gemidos que eran ahogados por el pezón que tenía en su boca

Con cada caricia y pellizco de sona provocaba que el cuerpo de rias tuviera pequeños espasmos, la peli-roja por su parte mordisqueo mas fuerte y con la derecha frotaba la entrepierna de la otra chica sobre su ropa interior

Los gemidos de sona aumentaron, ella llevo una de sus manos a la entrepierna de rias y comenzó a masturbarla, "estas más mojada que de costumbre rias" sona no perdió el tiempo y rodo la ropa interior de rias para después meter dos de sus dedos, la peli-roja dejo salir un gemido al sentir los dedos de su amiga en su interior y dijo "está siendo más agresiva de lo usual", "tu pareces haber mejorado asi que no tengo porque contenerme", "si así es cómo quieres jugar, entonces por mi está bien" hablo la peli-roja

Rias y sona se quitaron la única prenda que le quedaba, había un flujo de jugos corriendo entre los muslos de ambas mostrando lo excitadas que estaban, entrelazaron sus piernas pegando sus vaginas a la de la otra, ambas comenzaron a mover sus caderas estimulando sus clitoris, no paso mucho tiempo para que sus gemidos se escucharan producto del placer que estaban sintiendo

Mientras rias y sona tenían sexo en la cama tsubaki estaba sobre un futon con akeno encima de ella mirando en dirección opuesta totalmente desnudas, ambas estaban lamiendo el coño de la otra, la reina de sona dejaba salir uno que otro gemido de vez en cuando, "has mejorado akeno" dijo tsubaki, "todo ha sido gracias a rias" hablo akeno dejando salir una pequeña risa al recordar los entrenamientos de su ama y mejor amiga

La reina de rias comenzó a pellizcar el clítoris de la otra chica mientras frotaba su vagina con su otra mano provocando que un fuerte gemido saliera de esta, "está reaccionando muy bien, ¿te has estado masturbando últimamente?" pregunto akeno, "te equivocas, es porque no lo he hecho en un tiempo" respondió tsubaki

"Oh, entonces has estado frustrada sexualmente" comento akeno, "no es así" negó tsubaki casi gritando, "no tienes porque avergonzarte, a nuestra edad es normal querer tener sexo en especial para los demonios" hablo akeno sin detener lo que estaba haciendo

"Ha sido suficiente de charlas, voy a hacer que te corras" dijo tsubaki y comenzó a frotar el culo de la otra chica provocándole un gemido, "después de hacerlo tantas veces contigo aprendí que eres muy sensible en este agujero" hablo tsubaki de nuevo, ella lamio sus dedos índice y medio y los metió en orificio trasero de la otra chica, akeno se estremeció de inmediato y sus gemido aumentaron

Tsubaki continúo lamiendo la entrepierna de la otra peli-negra mientras seguía metiendo sus dedos a en su ano, akeno metió su lengua en la vagina de tsubaki lo más hondo que pudo, moviéndola provocando que su dueña sintiera pequeñas descargas producto del placer

No paso mucho tiempo antes de que ambas llegaran al climax, "parece que ambas nos corrimos" dijo akeno, "asi es, pero nuestras amas aun no acaban" hablo tsubaki, "que tal si las ayudamos" propuso akeno, la otra chica simplemente asintió con la cabeza

Tsubaki se puso al lado de rias y junto los pechos de la peli-roja comenzando a chupar los 2 pezones a la vez mientras que akeno se colocó detrás de sona y agarro sus pezones precisándolos suavemente a la vez que lamia su cuello de una forma muy erótica

Sona y rias comenzaron a gemir mas fuerte, "que sonido tan lascivo el que producen sus coños al presionarse entre si" dijo akeno con un tono lujurioso, "se siente muy bien" hablo la peli-roja, "siento como todo mi interior se contrae", dijo sona

"Voy a acabar" gimo sona, "yo también me corro" grito rias, mientras llegaban al clímax sus coños estaban tan juntos que sus jugos se desbordaban y se mezclaban con los de la otra, ambas presidentas estaban respirando pesadamente

Luego de que recuperaron el aliento rias dijo, "aún no hemos terminado", "si, aun seguimos empatadas" contesto sona, las 4 procedieron a continuar con su 'disputa'

Todas se acotaron a medio lado, sona tenía su cara entre las piernas de rias lamiendo su coño, mientras la peli-roja tenía su lengua en el interior de tsubaki, a su vez ella metía dos de sus dedos en el culo de akeno, esta última frotaba la vagina de sona con sus dedos mientras lamia su clítoris

Ellas continuaron dando y recibiendo placer aun cuando los 15 minutos que se suponía que duraría terminaron, cambiaban de posición cada cierto tiempo, una de ellas quedaba en el centro mientras las otras lamian sus pezones y vagina a la vez, cuando la que estaba en medio se corría cambiaban de lugar

En un momento akeno y tsubaki tenían las piernas entrelazadas de la misma manera que sus amas estaban antes, rias estaba de pie frente a tsubaki quien lamia su vagina, sona estaba en la misma posición con la cara de akeno en su entrepierna

Esto continuo hasta que no pudieron más y cayeron dormidas del cansancio, a la mañana siguiente todas estaban sentadas alrededor de la mesa después de haber desayunado, "al final fue otro empate" dijo sona, "supongo que tendremos que pasar a nuestra tercera opción" sugirió rias, "y esa es un partido de quemados" hablo nuevamente sona, "si, es bueno variar entre el deporte y el sexo" comento akeno con una sonrisa

"El consejo estudiantil se encargara de los preparativos" dijo tsubaki, rias acepto y les pidió que le avisaran en cuanto todo estuviera listo, ella junto a akeno se retiraron poco después

"No creí que hubieran mejorado tanto" hablo la peli-roja, "¿te refieres a sexo o a tenis?" pregunto akeno con un tono bromista, "las dos, vamos a practicar para vencerlas la próxima vez en la ambas cosas después de todo si nadie gana el próximo partido tendremos que volver a la competencia de sexo, pero por ahora concentrémonos en ganar el próximo juego" dijo rias

Esa misma noche se llevó a cabo el partido del grupo de rias contra el grupo de sona, en el cual el grupo de la peli-roja resulto ganador, pero el pobre de issei recibió un fuerte golpe en sus kintamanas que podría fácilmente dejar estéril a cualquiera

**CONTINUARA**

Este cap se desarrolla solo en la línea del anime, pues en la novela rias y sona no compiten por el familiar

Al ser "especiales" es normal que sean más cortos

Como dije antes aquí se soluciona todo con sexo

Este especial esta ocurre después del anterior, el cual a su vez estaba entre el volume de la novela

Kintamanas: (creo que se escribe asi) significa bolas doradas (o algo asi) pero también puede significar testículos (después de ese golpe issei ya no necesitara usar condón XD)

No daré un avance del próximo cap, pero si les diré que será muy bueno y que issei estará de regreso y habrá una OC (original carácter)

De nuevo discúlpenme por el retraso del cap, estoy considerando tomarme unas vacaciones

Gracias a todos, hasta el próximo cap


	14. es 3: En busca de un familiar

Ni dxd ni sus personajes me pertenecen

Este cap ocurre en el life 2 del volumen 8 en la novela (es un especial que se ubica después del volumen 2)

**Especial 3: En busca de un familir**

En el salon del club del ocultismo issei estaba siendo curado después de que koneko lo golpeara por espiar en el vestidor de las chicas de su clase

"Cosechas lo que siembras" susurro koneko, "ara ara, tienes que mantener ese impulso de espiar a las chicas en un nivel moderado" dijo akeno mientras serbia te, "puedes verme cambiarme cuando quieras" ofreció kiba al castaño, "cállate, como puedo disfrutar ver a un chico cambiarse" grito issei

"Issei-san. No debes espiar a las chicas mientras se están cambiando... Yo... si tanto quieres ver el cuerpo desnudo de una mujer... yo puedo..."dijo Asia mientras retorcía su cuerpo con timidez.

"¡No, no! ¡No tienes que esforzarte, Asia! ¡Quiero! ¡Pero eso no es todo!" hablo el castaño, "tu libido es mas grande que el de un angel caído" comento yuuma para luego susurra "además me tienes a mi y a asia porque tienes que espiar a otras chicas", "Si quieres ver cuerpos desnudos, sólo dímelo. Puedo mostrarte mi cuerpo a cualquier hora dentro del baño y la cama" ofreció rias

El castaño comenzó a llorar de felicidad por esas palabras hasta que sintió como su mejilla era pellizcada por asia

Pasaron las horas y las actividades del club habían terminado, todos estaban preparándose para retirarse hasta que rias hablo "Aún queda algo más que hacer esta noche", el castaño se preguntaba que podría ser, la peli –roja continuo "es hora de que issei y asia consigan un familiar"

"Ahora que lo pienso el mes anterior buchou dijo lo mismo, pero a pesar de que ganamos el partido contra el consejo estudiantil no conseguimos ningún familiar" comento issei "es debido a que solo se pueden conseguir durante la primera noche de luna llena y en esa ocasión no pudimos decidir antes de esa noche" dijo rias ocultándole al chico que la verdadera razón por la que no fueron esa noche fue porque ella y akeno estaban teniendo sexo con sus amigas sona y tsubaki

"Buchou, la preparación está completa" informo akeno, "bien, vamos a ir a capturar a familiares" dijo rias, todos los miembros del club incluyendo a la nueva integrante yuuma se colocaron en el círculo mágico y fueron transportados

El lugar al que llegaron era un bosque, los arboles eran tan grandes que bloqueaban la luz del sol, "bienvenidos al bosque de los familiares, atrápalos ya" grito un hombre montado sobre un árbol sorprendiendo a todos, el salto y aterrizo cerca del grupo

"¿Quién es este tipo?" pregunto el castaño, "soy Zatooji, un demonio de entrenamiento con el objetivo de convertirse en un Maestro de Familiares, como mi sensei" se presentó el extraño

"Zatooji-san, aquí te traigo a los candidatos de los que te hablé antes" hablo rias, "déjenmelo a mi, puedo conseguir cualquier el familiar, ¿como lo quieren? ¿rápido? ¿fuerte? ¿o tal vez venenoso?" pregunto Zatooji

"¿No hay ningún familiar lindo? Uno igual a las chicas" dijo issei, "Es por eso que los novatos no entienden nada. ¡Escucha! Tienes que coger a familiares poderosos" hablo Zatooji

Había pasado un tiempo desde que habían llegado, Zatooji les había propuesto buscar a un rey dragon o una hidra para hacerlos sus familiares pero issei se negó ya que para el sería imposible capturarlos, luego les propuso capturar un espíritu del agua, el castaño acepto emocionado al pensar que seria una mujer linda, pero la realidad era que una criatura con apariencia humana, su cuerpo parecía el de un fisicoculturista

"Eso es Ondina" esa fueron las palabras de Satooji, "imposible, no se supone que seria una mujer" grito issei, "pero esa es un hembra" respondio Satooji, de pronto apareció otro ser con el mismo físico y comenzó una batalla de puños contra el espíritu del agua

"A aparecido otra y están peleando por el territorio, la que gane será tu familiar" dijo Satooji, "no, definitivamente no, se supone que los espíritus pelean con magia no como dos boxeadores profesionales, no destruyan mis fantasías" hablo issei mientras lloraba

"¿Qué tal si de n…nombre a la Ondina le doy el de Dine-chan?" propuso la rubia, "Asia, no importa cómo se mire, esa Dine-chan va a ser demasiado para nosotros. Si haces eso tu familiar, entonces podrías quedar embarazada si te quedas junto a ella" advirtió el castaño," Voy a tener un hijo si es tuyo, Ise-san!" dijo Asia, "Sí. ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¡Ese no es el problema! ¿Eh...? ¿Tú deberías ser quien me dé hijos? ¡No, esa no es la cuestión! ¡Olvídate de Dine-chan! ¡No serás capaz de controlar a esa cosa, Asia!" la rubia finalmente desistió convencida por issei, rias parecía estar un poco disgustada con la conversación

"Muy bien. Vamos a pasar a otro lugar. A este paso no habrá ningún progreso en este viaje" sugirió Satooji, después de caminar unos minutos se escuchó un grito, era asia ella estaba cubierta por una sustancia pegajosa que se movía como si estuviera viva, una gran cantidad de esa limo comenzó a caer de los arboles sobre las chicas

"Una babos" grito kiba el intento córtalos con una de sus espadas mientras caían pero una parte del limo cubrió su cara impidiéndole ver, "¡Mi r-ropa... se está derritiendo!" dijo asia, al igual que a ella la ropa de las demás chicas comenzó a deshacerse quedando solo su ropa interior la cual también empezaba a derretirse,

"Esto es malo" dijo yuuma, "no se preocupen, son inofensivas, les gusta la ropa de las mujeres, es la primera vez que veo uno, pero mi sensei me hablo de el" hablo Zatooji el cual tambien tenía los ojos cubiertos por el limo, issei se quedó mirando en espera de que la poca ropa que cubría a las chicas se desapareciera también, el recibió un fuerte golpe en la cara por parte de koneko "no mires" dijo la chica de cabello blanco mientras trataba de ocultar sus partes

De pronto aparecieron unos tentáculos de entre los arbustos, parecían estar hechos de limo tambien, los tentáculos sujetaron las extremidades de las chicas inmovilizándolas, "no puedo moverme" dijo koneko, "issei has algo" grito rias, "¿Qué debo hacer?" preguntó el castaño aunque estaba disfrutando la vista, "en mi mochila hay un libro que habla sobre todos los seres que habitan en este bosque, fue escrito por mi antecesor ash ketchum, sácalo" pidió Zatooji

El castaño saco un libro grande de la mochila que Zatooji llevaba en su espalda, "¿es que pagina esta?" pregunto issei "búscalo en el índice la sesión de cosas pegajosas, subcategoría 'come ropa'" dijo Zatooji, "lo encontré" grito issei, él se giró hacia donde estaba Zatooji pero el ya no estaba ahí

Issei se dio cuenta de que estaba solo en el bosque, "donde están todos, buchou, akeno san, koneko chan, yuuma, asia" grito el castaño, (maldición ni siquiera están kiba y Zatooji-san ahora que hago), en ese momento se escuchó un grito en las profundidades del bosque, el castaño comenzó a correr en la dirección de la que provenía el ruido

Cuando llego al lugar del que encontró a las 5 chicas, ellas estaban completamente desnudas y las tentáculos de limo aun las sujetaban manteniéndolas en el aire, issei se acercó con cuidado y noto que todas estaban inconscientes, el trato de despertarlas pero ellas no reaccionaban, luego trato de liberarlas jalando los tentáculos pero estos solo se estiraban

(¿Que se supone que haga?) Se preguntó a sí mismo el castaño, en ese momento recordó el libro de Zatooji, el lo abrió y comenzó a pasar las paginas hasta que encontró la información sobre los tentáculos, "haber, aquí dice que a diferencia de las babosas que se alimentan de la ropa, los tentáculos liberan un aroma que deja inconsciente a sus víctimas, al mismo tiempo funciona como ligero afrodisiaco y se alimentan de los fluidos vaginales de las mujeres, este proceso puede llevar horas y abecés días ¿Qué?"

El chico estaba sorprendido por lo que había leído y rápidamente llego a una conclusión "no podemos esperar a que esas cosas queden satisfechos, eso significa que tendré que acelerar el proceso yo mismo, el libro dice que no atacan hombres sin importar cuanto me acerque asi que debería estar a salvo"

Con la decisión tomada solo quedaba algo por aclarar "con quien debería empezar, ya se, lo hare con koneko, si ella se despierta antes que sea su turno será un problema" a pesar de decir eso la verdad es que el castaño quería empezar por ella porque era la única con la que no había tenido sexo

Issei empezó a tocar con cuidado los pechos de koneko para estimularla, la chica dejaba salir pequeños suspiros, el castaño entonces comenzó a pellizcar uno de los pezones y a jalar suavemente de él

(Lo estuve pensando desde que la vi hoy en el vestidor, su cuerpo parece frágil pero es muy lindo) pensó el chico, sin perder el tiempo llevo su otra mano a la entrepierna de la chica y comenzó a frotarla

"Ya esta mojada" dijo el chico, el se agacho y comenzó a lamer el muslo derecho de la chica hasta llegar a su entrepierna, la respiración de koneko se hizo pesada y sus suspiros se convirtieron en pequeños gemidos

El castaño metió su lengua en el interior de su vagina y empezó a tocar su pequeño clítoris provocando que mas de sus líquidos comenzaran a brotar de su interior

Unos minutos después el cuerpo de koneko se arqueo hacia atrás y una gran cantidad de jugos salieron de su interior, los tentáculos que la sostenían la soltaron y se reunieron donde habían caído sus jugos al parecer tratando de absorberlos

Issei atrapo a koneko en el momento en que fue liberada y la acostó en el suelo cubriéndola con la chaqueta de su uniforme, "va una, faltan 4" dijo el castaño

El chico se acercó a yuuma quien era la que estaba más cerca de koneko, sin perder el tiempo empezó a tocar sus pechos y a apretar sus pezones, luego issei se quito los pantalones y comenzó a frotar su miembro con la entrepierna húmeda de la chica mientras chupaba sus pezones

"Ya no aguanto mas" dijo issei, agarro su miembro el cual estaba empapado con los jugos de la ángel caído y lo metió en su interior, esto provoco que yuuma dejara salir un fuerte gemido, el chico agarro las nalgas de la chica y comenzó a penetrarla con fuerza,

Los gemidos de la chica aumentaron más y más con cada envestida del castaño, "está muy apretado y se siente increíble, el coño de una ángel caído es el mejor" dijo issei, al ver la cara de la chica junto a el no pudo evitar besarla y meter su lengua en su interior, era la primera vez que la besaba desde el campamento que habían tenido entes de su encuentro con raiser

En ese momento el castaño se alegró de haberle dado otra oportunidad, dejo de besarla y comenzó a chupar uno de sus pezones mientras sentía como se acercaba al clímax, en ese momento issei pudo sentir como el interior de la chica se contraía apretándolo

Pocos minutos después ambos tuvieron un fuerte orgasmos, cuando el chico saco su miembro los jugos de la ángel caído mesclados con su semen comenzaron a caer al suelo, al igual que con koneko los tentáculos liberaron a yuuma, issei la coloco junto a koneko y la cubrió con su camisa

"Ahora es el turno de asia" el castaño se acercó a la rubia

"No te preocupes asia, voy a liberarte" dijo issei haciendo parecer que la chica estaba en peligro mortal, el empezó a tocar los pechos de asia y a lamer su cuello, la piel de la rubia comenzó a ruborizarse y sus pezones se endurecieron

El castaño llevo una mano a la entrepierna de la chica, "esta mas mojada de lo habitual, tal vez sea por ese afrodisiaco de los tentáculos" issei se agacho y lamio su clítoris mientras insertaba dos de sus dedos en su vagina, la cantidad de fluidos que salían de la rubia aumentaron y pequeños gemidos abandonaban su boca

Después de unos minutos issei se decidió a penetrarla, tomo sus muslos separándolos e inserto su miembro en la húmeda vagina comenzando a moverse rápidamente, los gemidos de la chica se hicieron más fuerte

De pronto los tentáculos que sostenían a rias y a akeno las acercaron hacia donde estaba el castaño poniéndolas a la peli-roja a la derecha del chico y a la peli-negra a la izquierda, "parece que los tentáculos ya quieren los jugos de buchou y akeno-san", issei agarro un pecho de ambas, comenzó a masajearlos y a apretar sus pezones sin dejar de penetrar a asia

"Los pechos de ambas son increíbles, los de akeno-san son más grandes pero los de buchou son del tamaño perfecto y caben perfectamente en mi mano, no me canso de ninguna de los 2", los tentáculos sujetaron las manos de issei y las movieron hacia la entrepierna de las chicas, issei entendió el mensaje, el metió dos dedos en la vagina de rias mientras frotaba el clítoris de akeno

También empezó a chupar uno de los pezones de la rubia en ese momento pudo sentir como las paredes del interior de asia comenzaron a apretarlo mas fuerte, los gemidos de las tres chicas se hicieron mas fuertes

Pasado varios minutos los 4 llegaron al clímax, con el castaño acabando en el interior de la rubia, como había pasado con las 2 chicas anteriores los tentáculos soltaron a asia y el chico la acostó junto a yuuma y koneko

"Ahora es el turno de buchou, no pensé que lo volvería a hacer mientras ella dormía, será como en los viejos tiempos pero ahora que no es virgen no me sentiré mal por penetrarla, pero antes disfrutare de sus pechos" después de decir eso el chico coloco su miembro entre los pechos de la peli-roja y comenzó a moverse

"Esta sensación es única es algo que solo puedo sentir con sus pechos" el castaño continuo moviéndose mientras pellizcaba lo pezones de la peli-roja, pequeños gritos salían de la boca de la chica junto con gemidos, en el momento en el que issei iba a llegar al clímax metió su miembro en la boca de rias y deje salir todo su esperma en su interior, algo de semen se escapó por la comisura de sus labios mientras la chica lo tragaba

Issei saco su miembro de la boca de la chica y se puso a pensar en si pasar a akeno o continuar con la peli-roja en ese momento vio como los tentáculos colocaban a la peli-negra sobre rias, quedando los cuerpos de las chicas frente a frente, el castaño estaba impresionado por lo que los tentáculos eran capaces de hacer, parecían tener la mente de un pervertido como el

El chico de nuevo capto el mensaje, el coloco su miembro en el pequeño espacio que había entra las vaginas de las dos chicas y comenzó a embestirlas con fuerza mientras apretaba las bien formadas nalgas de la peli-negra, "increíble, puedo sentir sus clítoris frotarse con mi pene"

"Creo que ya es hora" dijo el castaño deteniéndose un momento, el coloco su pene en la entrada del culo de la peli-negra y la penetro de un solo golpe mientras lamia su cuello de manera erótica, pudo sentir como su miembro expandía el interior de la chica

Issei embistió con todas sus fuerzas, debido a los cerca que estaban los cuerpos de las dos chicas sus pechos de tocaban y sus pezones se rosaban excitándolas aun mas, la respiración de ambas chicas era irregular debido a al placer que sentían a pesar de estar inconscientes

Después de que el chico disparara su semen en el interior de la peli-negra saco su miembro y lo metió la vagina de la peli-roja (me gustaría metérselo también en el coño de akeno-san, pero ella solo me deja hacerlo por el culo, no quiero hacerlo sin su permiso), los tentáculos movieron a akeno ahora colocándola al lado derecho del castaño, el comenzó a chupar uno de sus pezones e inserto dos de sus dedos en el ano de la peli-negra mientras con su mano libre apretaba uno de los pechos de rias, ambas chicas tenían pequeños espasmos y no dejaban de gemir

Varios minutos después issei pudo sentir como rias se corría dejando salir una gran cantidad de fluidos de su interior, algunos tentáculos se reunieron para absorber esos fluidos pero esta vez a diferencia de las anteriores no soltaron a ninguna de las 2 chicas

El castaño saco su miembro del interior de rias y esta fue colocada a su izquierda mientras la peli-negra fue puesta de nuevo frente a él, el chico junto las piernas de akeno y coloco su pene entre sus muslos y comenzó a moverse mientras lo frotaba contra la vagina de la chica

A su vez metía tres dedos en el coño de la peli-roja mientras la besaba, pudo sentir como los jugos de ambas chicas empapaban tanto su miembro como sus dedos, en cuestión de minutos issei llego al clímax junto a las dos chicas

Los tentáculos finalmente soltaron a akeno, pero sin que el chico se diera cuenta volvieron a agarrar a asia y a yuuma, "¿Qué les pasa a estas cosas?", ahora las tres chicas se encontraban colocadas una al lado de la otra con sus rostros mirando hacia el suelo y sus caderas estaban en la dirección en la que se encontraba el castaño

Issei sin muchas opciones se decidió a continuar su labor, penetro a yuuma quien estaba entre las rias y asia, mientras metía sus dedos en las vaginas de estas dos, mientras el chico estaba en lo suyo los tentáculos tomaron una vez mas a akeno y la colocaron frente a el con las piernas abiertas, "¿de nuevo?"

Ya que la entrepierna de akeno estaba a la altura de su rostro el castaño comenzó a lamer su vagina, (es la primera vez que lo hago con 4 chicas a la vez, soy muy feliz, estoy cada vez mas cerca de hacer mi sueño realidad) pensaba el chico felizmente

Fue cuestión de minutos para que los cinco llegaran finalmente a clímax, issei soltó todo en el interior de la ángel caído, mientras grandes cantidades de fluidos salían de la chicas, eran mas de lo que habían soltado la veces anteriores

Finalmente los tentáculos soltaron a las 4 chicas, "finalmente" dijo el chico, el giro a ver que los tentáculos no hubieran vuelto a agarrar a koneko, para su alivio la peli-blanca seguía acostada donde el la había dejado, en ese instante pudo ver como la su kouhai se levantaba frotándose los ojos

(Que linda se ve adormecida) pensó el castaño mientras se acercaba a ella, "¿Cómo te sientes koneko-chan?, ¿estas bien?" pregunto issei con genuina preocupación, la mas pequeña lo miro y luego examino a su alrededor para finalmente volverlo a mirar, ella se puso de pie y sin previo aviso golpeo con fuerza en la cara del chico "psycho-pass" fue todo lo que el castaño dijo al sentir el fuerte impacto en su rostro, "por favor no te pasees desnudo frente a mi" dijo la peli-blanca con un tono serio, asi era el chico había olvidado que estaba desnudo

Varios minutos después todas se habían despertado y se reencontraron con kiba y Zatooji, el castaño estaba sentado en el suelo solo en boxers pues les había prestado sus ropas a las chicas para que se cubrieran al igual que kiba, pero el a diferencia suya aún conservaba sus pantalones

A pesar de la vista erótica que estaba teniendo al haber chicas con tan solo una prenda cubriéndolas y sin ropa interior el chico estaba triste, pues cuando se despertaron y le preguntaron que había pasado, él les dijo que las había salvado de los tentáculos, pero las chicas le preguntaron porque el también estaba desnudo a lo que el castaño respondió que se había quitado la ropa para cubrirlas a ellas, pues pensó que se enojarían con el si les decía la verdad, las chicas un poco escépticas no preguntaron mas nada y se pusieron la ropa del castaño

Pero en ese momento las babosas de limo y los tentáculos volvieron a atacarlos pero esta vez todas reaccionaron a tiempo destruyendo a ambos seres con sus poderes excepto asia ella quedo cubierta de las babosas

Cuando todas se acercaron a quitárselas y destruirlas issei se interpuso diciendo que esas babosas serían sus familiares, pero rias dijo que no aceptaría eso ya que no le agradaba 'esa' clase de seres, issei agarro fuertemente a asia para cubrir a las babosas, pero un rayo lo golpeo a el y a las babosas convirtiéndolas en cenizas

El rayo provino de un pequeño dragon que volaba frente a ellos, era un dragon que ellos habian visto antes, issei molesto estuvo a punto de pelear contra el pero asia de interpuso abrazando al pequeño dragon diciéndole al castaño que no lo molestara, el chico no pudo negarse a lo que la rubia le dijo y simplemente se resigno

Esa es la razón por la cual el chico estaba deprimido, asia había convertido al pequeño dragon en su familiar y con eso la caza de familiares había terminado, todos volvieron a sus casas felizmente excepto el castaño

El estaba medio feliz por lo que habia hecho con las chicas esa noche, pero también triste por haber perdido al que el pensaba era el mejor familiar

**CONTINUARA**

Espero que les haya gustado

Quiero aclarar que al igual que en las novelas (hasta donde yo se) aquí las chicas no pueden arreglar sus ropas con magia, a diferencia del anime en el que si pueden

Tenía pensado agregar un oc pero la idea se cayo a medio camino así que decidí mejor no colocarlo

Este cap tuvo mas "relleno" que los otros

Al fin fue el turno de koneko, aunque no participo mucho, debido al cuerpo que tiene no puedo hacerme la idea de ella teniendo sexo como las otras, además aun no se ha enamorado de issei, por eso el ni siquiera la beso, aunque si hizo sus cositas por "salvarla" XD

Como dije al principio este capítulo está situado después la pelea con raiser, y como dice en el mismo cap no ocurre inmediatamente después del anterior especial sino mas o menos un mes después de cap anterior pues en esa ocasión se les paso la oportunidad de capturar un familiar debido a la "competencia" de las presidentas y rias e issei ya han tenido sexo

El próximo especial será en la playa

RESPONDIENDO PREGUNTAS

huser si habrá un capitulo con la madre de rias, pero para eso todavía falta mucho, de hecho creo que primero le tocara a serafall, eso si ustedes quieren

Homicidal Liu si habrá una kiba mujer pero será más adelante


	15. es 4: vamos a la playa

Ni dxd ni sus personajes me pertenecen

Continuamos con los especiales, este esta situado después del anterior

**Especial 4: vamos a la playa**

Hoy es el dia en el que los miembros del club del ocultismo irán a la playa, las clases ya habían terminado pero era el turno de issei de limpiar el salón asi que le dijo a asia que se adelantara

Cuando termino se fue inmediatamente al viejo edificio, una vez allí encontró a kiba fuera de la habitación del club parecía estar esperando algo, "buenos días kiba" saludo el castaño, "buenos días issei-kun" respondió el otro chico, "¿por qué estás aquí afuera? vamos a entrar" dijo issei, "no puedes" kiba trato de detener al castaño pero este ya había abierto la puerta "buenos días a todas" grito issei después de entrar

Lo que había en la habitación eran las chicas del club quienes se estaban cambiando, todas estaba desnudas, el castaño se las quedo mirando hipnotizado, hasta que koneko lo golpeo en la cara "ghost" fue lo único que el chico grito para después caer inconsciente

Cuando recupero la conciencia todas las chicas ya se habían puesto sus ropas, "por eso te dije que no entraras" hablo kiba, "no es cierto, no me dijiste que de estaban cambiando, además las personas normalmente se ponen el traje de baño cuando están en la playa" se quejó issei

"Usaremos el círculo mágico para transportarnos a la playa por eso nos cambiamos aquí" dijo rias, (pudieron habérmelo dicho) pensó el castaño, una vez issei se puso su traje de baño todos se pararon sobre el círculo mágico que estaba en la habitación y fueron transportados a la playa

"Este es un buen lugar" dijo akeno, "bien, divirtámonos al máximo" hablo rias, las chicas se quitaron la ropa que llevaban sobre sus trajes de baños quedando solo con estos y entraron al mar

Mientras tanto issei y kiba colocaban la sombrilla y organizaban el lugar en el que estarían sus cosas, luego se sentaron un rato mientras observaban como las chicas se divertían, después de varios minutos de juego rias salió del agua y se acostó sobre una toalla junto a el castaño, kiba ya había entrado al mar y estaba nadando

"Issei ¿podrias ponerme un poco de bronceador?" pregunto la peli-roja, "si" respondió el castaño emocionado, "asegúrate de no dejar ninguna parte descubierto" dijo rias acostándose boca abajo sobre la toalla, "si, estaré feliz de poner bronceador en todo tu cuerpo" hablo el chico

Issei estaba emocionado al ver el traje de baños de su ama, el cual solo consistía en una línea de tela violeta que cubría su entrepierna y se dividía en 2 cubriendo sus pezones, pasando por su espalda y volviendo a unirse en una sola apenas cubriendo su bien formado trasero, (esta situación es el sueño de todo chico) pensaba el castaño mientras reía para sus adentros, mientras estaba concentrado en sus pensamientos el agitaba la botella de bronceador para hacerlo salir, pero se le resbalo y el líquido comenzó a salpicar su torso y la espalda de rias

El chico perdió el equilibrio y cayó sobre rias, cuando trato de levantarse resbalo porque estaba cubierto de bronceador, volvió a intentar levantarse y una vez más cayo, rias trato de acomodarse para ayudar a issei y se giró pero el castaño volvió a resbalarse, en su afán por levantarse la mano de issei termino en uno de los pechos de la peli-roja, por debajo de su traje de baño, "lo siento" se disculpó el castaño, su mano roso el pezón de la chica y resbalo terminando en el otro provocando un gemido por parte de la chica

"¿Que estás haciendo issei?" pregunto la peli-roja, el nombrado volvió a resbalar y esta vez su cara termino entre los pechos de la chica, "yo…el bronceador…esto es…" el chico no sabia como explicar lo que estaba pasando

"¿Qué están haciendo?" pregunto asia mientras se acercaba a ellos corriendo curiosa por la escena, cuando estaba por detenerse ella resbalo al pisar la botella del bronceador y cayo junto a issei y rias, de alguna forma el castaño termino con su cara entre los pechos de las dos chicas y con una mano en la entrepierna de la rubia

"Esto es como el paraíso pero no puedo respirar" dijo el chico, al final el perdió la conciencia por segunda vez ese día al ser asfixiado por los pechos de las chicas

Cuando despertó se dio cuente de que había algo raro, frente a el había una sandía, lo raro era que esta estaba en el suelo y el la tenía justo a la altura de su cara, entonces trato de moverse pero no puedo, entonces noto que todo su cuerpo estaba enterrado bajo la arena y excepto su cabeza

"Ya has despertado" el chico miro en la dirección de dónde provenía la voz, era rias quien estaba parada frente a él junto a akeno, asia y kiba quienes por alguna razón estaban sonriendo, ¿buchou que significa esto?" preguntó el castaño algo preocupado, "es tu castigo" respondió la peli-roja, "¿c-castigo?" dijo el issei confundido, "si, debes aprender que hay un momento y lugar para las cosas, koneko dejare que te encargue de resto" hablo de nuevo rias para después dar media vuelta e irse, "espere un momento buchou, ni siquiera fue mi intención hacerlo, fue un accidente" grito el chico desesperado

Koneko se acercó a él en su traje de baño de color blanco parecido e lo que usaban en su escuela, ella llevaba un bate metálico, "koneko-chan, ¡¿no se supone que debes vendarte los ojos cuando juegas a partir la sandia?!" dijo el castaño, la peli-blanca no respondió y comenzó a alzar el bate, "no lo hagas, moriré, en verdad moriré, al menos cierra los ojos por favor" grito issei pero la chica parecía no escucharlo

"No te preocupes, cuando termine solo tendré que curarte" dijo asia con una sonrisa en su rostro junto a ella estaba kiba también con su habitual sonrisa, "es enserio, tienes que estar bromeando" continuo gritando el castaño ya con lágrimas en sus ojos, finalmente la peli-blanca bajo el bate suficiente fuerza que se pudo escuchar como abanicaba el aire, issei por supuesto quedo inconsciente al recibir ese fuerte golpe

Cuando volvió en si, el chico puedo ver a asia y a yuuma junto a él, ellos estaban sentados bajo una sombrilla, la rubia parecía estar curándolo, "¿cuantas veces mas vas a desmayarte hoy?" pregunto la ángel caído con algo de sarcasmo, "issei-san ya termine de curarte, ¿Cómo te sientes?" pregunto asia, "estoy bien, creo" dijo el castaño

"Pero esta vez en verdad se pasaron, mira que golpearte con un bate en la cabeza con la fuerza de una 'torre', pudo haberte matado" dijo yuuma, issei se abalanzo sobre ella y la agarro por la cintura, "tu si me entiendes" hablo el castaño mientras lloraba, "ya, ya, no tienes porque llorar"

"Pero pudiste haberme ayudado" se quejó el chico, "no hay forma de que pudiera hacer algo contra la princesa de la destrucción y esa pequeña chica con su fuerza monstruosa, tu ya deberías saberlo" se excusó la peli-negra

Después de un rato las dos chicas se fueron a nadar mientras el castaño se quedó descansando tratando de no pensar en lo sucedido hace poco, finalmente su mente recordó lo que paso esa mañana, al entrar en la habiacion el pudo ser capaz de a las chicas desnuda, y no solo eso, rias, akeno y yuuma estaban en una posición en las que el pudo ver perfectamente sus vaginas, ese pensamiento hizo que el chico comenzara a excitarse

En ese momento el chico pudo sentir como alguien se sentaba a su lado y eso lo saco de sus pensamientos, era la reina de rias y vice-presidenta de su club

"Issei-kun, ¿podrías ponerme bronceador a mí esta vez?" pregunto akeno, ella se encontraba acostada boca abajo sobre una toalla, el chico no pudo negarse pese a su experiencia pasada, el castaño unto sus manos con el bronceador, esta vez con cuidado para evitar que se le resbalara y terminara como la última vez, y comenzó a pasarlas sobre la espalda de la chica

(Hacer esto al sexy cuerpo de akeno-san solo hace que mi erección sea mas grade) pensó issei, no solo era el cuerpo de la peli-negra lo que llamaba la atención del castaño sino también el bikini aguamarina que ella llevaba, la parte superior era extremadamente pequeña, apenas y cubría los pezones dejando poco a la imaginación, y la parte de abajo quedaba entre sus glúteos, debido a que estaba distraído las manos de issei resbalaron provocando que su cuerpo cayera sobre el de la chica, el rápidamente de volvió a parar y se disculpó pero la peli-negra había podido sentir perfectamente el miembro eréctil del chico tocarla cuando cayo

"Ara ara issei-kun, eres muy directo, pude sentir a tu 'amiguito' rozarse contra mi, ¿te gustaría que te hiciera sentir bien?" dijo la chica, el castaño entendió perfectamente lo que la peli-negra quería decir, él se abalanzo sobre ella y comenzó a tocar sus pechos, debido al pequeño traje de baño que los cubría issei pudo sentir como los pezones de la chica se ponían duros y empezó a pellizcarlos sobre la tela mientras chupaba el lóbulo de la oreja de akeno sacándole unos pequeños gemidos

Issei llevo si mano a la entrepierna de la chica y comenzó a frotarla sobre su traje de baño, akeno sujeto las manos del chico para detenerlo, "espera issei-kun, seré yo quien te haga sentir bien, además es mejor que lo hagamos en otro lugar" dijo la peli-negra, el castaño cayo en cuenta de que se había dejado llevar y olvido que estaban a la vista de todos

"Voy a divertirme un contigo issei-kun" dijo Akeno, ella llevo a issei detrás de unas rocas grandes que habían en el lugar, una vez allí ella le bajo los pantalones mientras tenía una sonrisa erótica en su cara, una vez el miembro del quedo expuesto ella lo tomo con una mano y comenzó a frotarlo mientras decía "ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que tuve el pene de issei-kun, creo que lo extrañe un poco", el castaño no estaba de acuerdo con lo que la chica decía pues no hace mucho había tenido sexo con ella y las otras chicas del club mientras estaban inconscientes por los efectos de unos tentáculos pervertidos, ella por supuesto no sabía de esto pues el castaño nunca se lo dijo al pensar que lo considerarían un aprovechado

"Ara ara, está realmente grande issei-kun, ¿te excitaste mientras me ponías bronceador?" pregunto la peli-negra, "es que el cuerpo de akeno-san es muy sexy" respondió el chico haciendo que la chica se sonrojara ligeramente, "ya veo, entonces voy a hacerme responsable" dijo akeno, ella se quitó la parte superior del traje de baño, después comenzó a frotar sus grandes pechos en el torso del chico mientras masturbaba su pene y lamia de manera erótica un pezón del chico

"Los hombres también se excitan al lamerlos aquí, oh se te ha puesto más dura" hablo la chica, "no hay forma de que un hombre no reaccione de esta manera" dijo el castaño, "para excitarte tanto en un lugar abierto, realmente eres un pequeño pervertido issei-kun" hablo de nuevo la peli-negra, "no soy el único que esta excitado" respondió el chico mientras agarraba fuertemente el trasero de la chica "kya" sacándole un pequeño grito

"Te dije que esta vez seria yo la que te hiciera disfrutas" dijo akeno, ella se arrodillo frete al chico y coloco su miembro entre sus teta y empezó a moverlas, "¿qué tal se sienten mis pechos?" pregunto la chica, "se sienten increíbles" respondió el castaño, "no hay necesidad de que te contengas, puedes gemir todo lo que quieras, no me importa si nos descubren, mientras más arriesgado, es más excitante" dijo akeno

Akeno dejó caer un poco de su saliva en el miembro del chico para lubricarlo y empezó a mover sus pechos más rápido aumentando el placer del castaño, luego la chica comenzó a lamer la punta del pene mientras miraba a issei de forma lujuriosa, es chico tenía una vista muy erótica que lo hacia excitarse aún mas

"Puedo sentir como tu pene se pone más duro, voy a exprimirte con mis pechos, Ufufufu" hablo la peli-negra soltando una pequeña risa al final, después akeno empezó a chupar la parte que sobresalía de entre sus pechos sin dejar de mover estos

"Akeno-san me voy a venir" dijo el castaño, "aun no, debes dejarme lamerlo un poco más" hablo la chica, akeno siguió por un rato más hasta que el chico llego verdaderamente a su límite, "akeno-san realmente no podre aguantar más" hablo de nuevo issei, "está bien, puedes soltarlo" dijo la peli-negra, el castaño finalmente dejo salir una gran carga en la boca de la chica y ella trago todo lo que pudo

"La fresca leche de issei-kun, creo que me hecho adapta a su sabor, realmente te viniste mucho, no pude tragarlo todo, incluso tu pene está cubierto por tu semen, voy a limpiarlo por ti" dijo la peli-negra empezando a lamer en miembro del chico para quitar las sobras de esperma que habían en él, el castaño estaba disfrutando tanto que inconscientemente cerro sus ojos, hasta que sintió que akeno se detuvo, cuando abrió los ojos ella no estaba

Issei miro en todas direcciones pero no la encontró, (a donde se fue akeno-san, mira que dejar a un hombre excitado de esta manera, ella realmente es una sádica) pensó el castaño, "issei ¿Qué haces aquí solo?" el chico se tensó al escuchar una voz que provenía detrás de él, una voz que el reconocía perfectamente, era su ama rias

Cuando el se giro a verla rias noto que el chico estaba desnudo, "¿te estabas masturbando?, te dije que había un lugar y momento para todo" hablo la peli-roja, "lo siento, es que ver a todas en traje de baño me excito" respondió el castaño, él no quería decirle que había estado con akeno

Rias se acercó al chico en silencio y cuando estuvo frente a él lo beso en los labios, cuando se separaron ella hablo "siento lo de antes, creo que me excedí un poco, es solo que estaba un poco molesta porque me avergonzaste", "buchou", ella tomo la mano del chico y la puso sobre uno de sus pechos, "esta bien que lo hagamos aquí por esta vez, pero trata de contenerte más a ti mismo" dijo la peli-roja

Rias se agacho y tomo el miembro del chico comenzando a lamerlo y luego a chuparlo cada vez más profundo, "eso se siente muy bien" dijo issei mientras pensaba (ya que akeno-san me dejo a medias no creo que pueda aguantar mucho) y fue como el castaño pensó, en pocos minutos llego finalmente al climax "me corro", (puedo sentir el delicioso y espeso semen de issei en mi garganta) peso rias

Después de tragar el esperma del chico la peli-rija se puso de pie y se quitó su traje de baño, "aun puedes continuar ¿cierto? Quiero hacerlo hasta el final" hablo rias, el chico asintió, rias se apoyo sobre las rocas y el castaño levanto un de sus piernas colocándola sobre su hombro, issei coloco su miembro el la entrada de la vagina y lo metió con cuidado, "si, justo así" dijo la chica mientras sentía como era penetrada por el chico

Una vez todo su miembro estuvo dentro rias issei comento a moverse con fuerza haciendo gemir a la peli-roja, "ha, issei puedo sentir como tu pene se hace más grande" dijo rias entre gemidos, "tu vagina es muy suave, puedo sentir como me succiona" hablo el castaño agarrando uno de los pechos de la chica y masajeándolo

"Sigue así no te detengas issei, penétrame hasta lo mas profundo" grito la chica, issei aplico más fuerza hasta que sintió golpear el útero de la peli-roja, ella soltó un gran gemido al sentir su útero siendo golpeado por el miembro del chico, "el duro y caliente pene de issei está golpeando muy hondo dentro de mi, siento como si me fuera a volver loca" dijo rias perdiéndose en el placer

"Estoy por venirme de nuevo" dijo el castaño, "esta bien, puedes soltarlo dentro de mi" hablo la peli-roja, issei finalmente descargo todo su semen en el interior de la chica provocando que ella tuviera un gran orgasmo, "mi vientre esta siendo llenado por el caliente semen de issei

Cuando issei saco su miembro su semen comenzó a salir del interior de la chica y recordó cuando la dejo embarazada en su sueño, "¿estas segura de que está bien que me corriera dentro de ti?, la última vez usamos protección ¿recuerda?" preguntó el castaño, "eso fue porque grayfia te lo dijo, solo lo hice porque si ella me preguntara si "esa" noche usamos protección yo no podría mentirle, incluso si le mintiera ella se daría cuenta y se molestaría conmigo, es imposible engañarla, esa es la única razón por la que lo usamos aquella vez" respondió, "ya veo, y está bien que no lo hayamos usado ahora porque ella no se enterara de esto ¿cierto?" dijo el chico, "asi es, de ahora en adelante te dejare venirte dentro de mi todo lo que quieras, después de todo la tasa de natalidad de los demonios es baja asi que no creo que quede embarazada tan facilmente" hablo la peli-roja

Issei se emocionó al escuchar que lo dejaría venirse dentro de ella muchas mas veces mientras pensaba (había olvidado que las probabilidades de que una demonio quede embarazadas son bajas), "pero por ahora esto será todo, si nos tardamos más los demás notaran que no estamos" dijo rias poniéndose de nuevo su vestido de baño, el castaño se resignó ya que la chica tenía razón, él también se puso su traje de baño y ambos regresaron al lugar donde se suponía que estaban los demás, lo que ellos no sabían es que habían sido observados por akeno, ella había dejado solo al castaño cuando sintió la presencia de rias acercarse

(Lo siento issei-kun pero rias se hubiera molestado mucho con ambos si nos hubiera encontrado juntos, ella aun no esta lista para compartirte) pensó la peli-negra, "pero nos interrumpió cuando estaba en el mejor momento, estaba tan excitada que no pude evitar masturbarme mientras los veía" dijo akeno mientras se tocaba sus pechos y su entrepierna, un par de orgasmos después ella regreso donde estaban issei, rias, koneko y kiba

Issei le pregunto si ella sabía dónde estaban asia y yuuma ya que no las habían visto desde que el y rias regresaron, la peli-negra simplemente negó con la cabeza y dijo que tal vez estaban dando un paseo

En otro lado de la solitaria playa se podían escuchar los gemidos de asia, ella había sido convencida por la ángel caído de dar un paseo, pero este término en una caliente sesión de sexo entre las dos, yuuma dijo que era para mejorar sus habilidades sexuales para complacer al castaño, con eso en mente la rubia no se pudo negar y ahora ella estaba recostada en un árbol con la peli-negra lamiendo su coño y jugando con todo su cuerpo

Varios minutos después ambas regresaron y asia tenía la cara roja debido a que tenía vergüenza por todas las cosas que había hecho con la peli-negra, poco después su viaje a la playa termino y todos regresaron a sus casa

**CONTINUARA**

Tenía planeado hacer este cap un poco diferente, con issei haciéndolo con rias asia y yuuma a la vez, pero al final decidí aplazar ese momento para otra ocasión

Para aquellos que maldecían la suerte de issei (toser-Homicidal Liu, vuelvo a toser El angel de la oscuridad XD) al fin fue castigado, por la linda koneko-sama

El próximo cap será sobre akeno y después de eso habrá otro cap yuri, así issei podrá volver a descansar un que el no quiera

Pregunta: les gustaría que irina e issei tuvieran sexo en el vol 3

Respuesta a comentarios

El angel de la oscuridad, siento haber tardado en contestarte, si voy a incluir a las chicas del club de kendo, ese será dentro de 2 cap mas o menos, a kiryuu si no estoy muy seguro, pero si los lectores lo quieren entonces tratare de hacerlo

Atot, realmente no soy muy fan del ntr y no me puedo imaginar una situación como la que me pides, siento no poder añadir tu idea al fict


	16. es 5: El entrenamiento privado de akeno

Ni dxd ni sus personajes me pertenecen

Quinto especial (el del familiar cuenta como 1 dividido en 2), este esta situado después del de la playa

**Especial 4: El entrenamiento privado de akeno onee-sama**

"Ara ara, Ufufufu, hoy voy a darte un entrenamiento privado especial, issei-kun" la que dijo esto fue akeno, ella y el castaño se encontraban en la habitación del club del ocultismo, los demás miembros no se encontraban por distintas razones

"¿un entrenamiento privado?, he oído hablar de sesiones de estudios privadas pero…" dijo issei siendo interrumpido por la peli-negra, "ara ara, ¿no quieres que te enseñe?, "eso no es lo que quise decir, por favor enséñame lo mejor que puedas" hablo el castaño, akeno simplemente sonrió

Unos minutos después el castaño se encontraba solo con un pantalón que usaba para nadar, la peli-negra le dijo que se cambiara para el entrenamiento, "esto, me puse mi traje de baño como me lo pediste, pero… ¿acoso iremos a nadar?" preguntó el chico, "nosotros no vamos a nadar" respondió la peli-negra, ella llevaba puesto una ropa blanca que cubría todo su cuerpo y tenía un escote pronunciado, "¿eh?, entonces qué tipo de entrenamiento será?" volvió a preguntar issei, akeno se acercó al chico y con cada paso sus pechos rebotaban, haciendo que el castaño se diera cuenta que ella no tenía puesto un sostén

"Bueno, vamos a empezar" dijo la peli-negra ignorando la pregunta de issei, en ese momento ella apunto hacia arriba con su dedo y un círculo mágico apareció sobre ellos, una gran cantidad de agua salió del círculo mágico cayendo sobre ambos, "¿Qué es esto?" hablo el castaño sin entender el propósito de ese entrenamiento, "es un entrenamiento de purificación, vamos a meditar, vamos a unificar nuestros espíritus" dijo la chica empezando a concentrar su mente

Cuando issei la miro puedo notar que los pezones de la peli-negra podían verse atreves de la tela mojada, "espera, puedo ver tus…" el chico no pudo terminar su frases ya que mientras hablaba comenzó a tragar agua debido a la impresión que le había causado la vista que tenía y al final colapso cayendo al suelo

Cuando akeno se dio cuenta del estado del castaño desactivo el circulo mágico y se acercó a el, "ara ara, ¿cómo pudo sucederé esto?" se preguntó a si misma la chica, ella tomo issei entre sus brazos y dijo, "esto no debió suceder, voy a tener que efectuar respiración boca a boca" y eso fue lo que hizo, ella respiro hondo y puso sus labios sobre los del chico el cual comenzaba a recuperar la conciencia

El castaño pudo notar que había algo obstruyendo sus labios y cuando abrió los ojos, pudiendo ver a la peli-negra juntando sus labios, incluso pudo sentir la lengua de la chica dentro de su boca, cuando la chica se separó un hilillo de saliva quedo uniendo sus labios, issei volvió a desmayarse por la impresión, "Ara ara, perdió la conciencia de nuevo" dijo akeno

Varios minutos después el chico ya había despertado y se encontraba sentado en el sofá, (¿por qué me desmaye solo por un beso?, ¿Qué me paso?" se recriminaba el chico mentalmente, "el aspecto mental de tu entrenamiento a terminado, vamos a tomar un breve descanso, hice este postre para ti, espero que lo disfrutes" hablo la peli-negra mientras se acercaba al castaño con el postre en una bandeja, "¿hiciste este porte para mi?, muchas gracias akeno-san" dijo issei

Cuando el chico fue a tomar postre accidentalmente lo tropezó con su mano, derramándolo completamente en la cara y el pecho de la peli-negra, "ah, lo siento" se disculpó el castaño, "ara ara, eres una persona bastante torpe, ¿no es así issei-kun?" dijo akeno sin una pisca de enojo en su voz

"Buscare algo con que limpiarlo" hablo el chico, "ya que lo hice solo para ti al menos quisiera que le probaras un poco, ¿puedo pedirte que lo lamas?" dijo akeno, "¿eh?" el castaño se sorprendió por lo que le habían pedido, "tengo un montón de crema en mis pechos, por eso recomiendo que lo lamas" hablo la chica con un tono seductor, "ara ara, se está poniendo muy pegajoso, ¿ahora que debo hacer?", los ojos del chico no se despegaban de los pechos de la peli-negra, el trago pesado y se acercó lamiendo la crema que estaba sobre la ropa, "ha" un pequeño gemido salió de la boca de la chica

Issei se sorprendió por la reacción de la peli-negra y la miro a la cara, "me da un poco de cosquillas, ¿que tal sabe?" pregunto la chica, "esto es lo mejor" respondió el castaño enterrando su cara entre los pechos de akeno y lamiendo la crema que había en allí, también lamio la que tenía sobre los pechos, el cuello y las mejillas, una vez termino de lamer toda la crema

"Ara ara, te está saliendo sangre de la nariz issei-kun" dijo akeno, "lo siento creo que me excite demasiado" se disculpó el castaño, "está bien, este issei-kun también me gusta, ¿qué te parece si ahora practicamos cosas ecchis?" pregunto la peli-negra con una sonrisa lujuriosa, ya que sus bóxer estaban mojado ella puso ver como el miembro del chico se puso duro, "tu cuerpo es realmente honesto" hablo la chica

Ambos se acercaron y el chico comenzó a presionar los pechos de akeno sobre la ropa con sus manos, (estoy tan cerca de ella que puedo sentir su aroma, ella realmente huele bien) pensaba el castaño, "ku" un ligero sonido de disgusto salió de la boca de la chica, "lo siento, ¿acaso te dolió?" dijo issei, "no, es solo que el roce de la ropa me molesta, creo que es mejor quitármela, ¿podrías ayudarme?" hablo la peli-negra

El chico comenzó a quitarle la única prenda que ella tenía, "parecemos amantes" dijo akeno con un tono pícaro, el castaño se emocionó al escuchar esas palabras y se apresuró en desvestirla, la peli-negra había quedado completamente desnuda, quedando al descubierto sus grandes pechos

"Sabes issei-kun, antes cuando te di respiración boca a boca fue la primera vez que toque los labios de otra persona con los míos, no creo que eso se considere un beso, por eso quisiera que lo hiciéramos de nuevo, para así poder darte realmente mi primer beso" hablo la chica, el castaño se acercó a ella y la beso intensamente, ambos metieron sus lenguas en la boca del otro y se mantuvieron así hasta que la necesidad de aire los obligo a separarse, akeno tenía un leve sonrojo en su rostro haciéndola ver muy linda, issei volvió a agarrar sus pechos y comenzó a masajearlos

"Tienes unos pechos hermosos akeno-san" dijo el chico aplicando más fuerza en sus manos, los pezones de la peli-negra se pusieron duros mientras gemidos comenzaban a salir de su boca, (no puedo creer lo mucho que me he excitado solo porque él me toque los pechos) pensaba la chica, el castaño empezó a lamer uno de los pezones y luego lo mordió suavemente provocando un fuerte gemido por parte de la chica

(La forma en que lame y muerde mis pezones se siente increíble) pensó la chica, (la voz de akeno-san se vuelve tan sensual cuando se excita) pensó el chico, el junto los senos y empezó a chupar los dos pezones a la vez, akeno de nuevo dejo salir un gran gemido, luego el chico paso a lamer su cuello mientras pellizcaba suavemente los pezones de la peli-negra, "ara, issei-kun te has vuelto muy agresivo" dijo akeno

"Akeno-san ya no aguanto más" hablo el chico mientras se sentaba en el sofá mostrándole su gran erección a la peli-negra, "está más grande que nunca" dijo la chica con algo de asombro, ella puso el miembro del chico entre sus pechos y comenzó a moverlos "había deseado terminar lo que empezamos durante el viaje a la playa" hablo de nuevo la chica

Los profundos suspiros del chico le hacían saber a akeno que estaba disfrutando la sensación que sus pechos le generaban, (puedo sentir como su pene palpita, parece que realmente le esta gustando, eso me hace feliz) pensó la chica, ella continuo dándole placer al chico por varios minutos hasta que este sintió como se aproximaba al clímax

"Akeno-san, me voy a correr" dijo issei, "está bien, puedes correrte todo lo que quieras" hablo la peli-negra, el chico no se contuvo más y dejos salir todo su esperma sobre los pechos de la chica, ella tomo algo del semen del chico que había en su pecho con su mano y lo lamio para después tragarlo

"Ahora es mi turno de hacerte sentir bien" comento el castaño después de haber recuperado el aliento, el acostó a la chica en el sofá y separo sus piernas comenzando a meter dos sus dedos en su húmeda vagina mientras chupaba con fuerza uno de sus pezones, los gemidos de la peli-negra no tardaron en escucharse, haciéndose cada vez más frecuentes y más fuertes

Después issei bajo su rostro hasta la entrepierna de la chica y comenzó a lamerla para después meter su lengua dentro de ella, (los jugos de akeno-san saben muy bien) pensó el castaño, "no puedo esperar más akeno-san, quiero meterlo dentro de ti" dijo el chico, "eres como un bestia issei-kun, está bien puedes meterlo, yo también te quiero dentro de mí, y tampoco puedo esperar más" hablo la peli-negra

El castaño froto su miembro el muy mojado coño de la chica, empapándolo con sus jugos, luego lo puso en la entrada y lo metió de un solo empujón, akeno se estremeció al sentir el pene de chico penetrarla mientras una pequeña cantidad de sangre salía de interior, (todo de una, la cosa dura de issei-kun dentro de mi) pensó la peli-negra

Issei comenzó a moverse con fuerza provocando que la chica dejara salir sus gemidos mesclados con pequeños gritos, (puedo sentir su gran pene llegar hasta lo más profundo de mi) pensó akeno, (increíble, akeno-san está gimiendo como un animal, nunca la había escuchado gemir así), "akeno-san amo tu vagina, es tan apretada y abultada" dijo el castaño agarro los pechos de la chica y empujo con más fuerza, hasta que finalmente la punta de su miembro golpeo el útero

La peli-negra no paraba de gemir, se estaba aproximando al clímax al igual que el chico, "akeno-san voy a correrme" dijo issei, la chica rodeo al castaño con sus piernas y dijo "issei-kun suéltalo dentro de mi", "ya no aguanto más" hablo el chico finalmente soltando todo su semen en la vagina de la chica, la cual también estaba teniendo un orgasmo

"Akeno-san, no pude contenerme y me vine dentro de ti" dijo el castaño después de sacar su miembro del interior de la peli-negra, "ara ara, no tienes de que preocuparte issei-kun, yo fui quien te lo pidió, ¿Qué te parece si seguimos practicando?, 'tu amiguito' parece estar listo para continuar", hablo la chica mirando el miembro aun eréctil del chico

El chico asintió y se preparó para la siguiente 'lección', lo que el no sabia es que desde la puerta tres chicas los estaban observando en silencio

Akeno se colocó apoyando sus brazos en el sofá con sus caderas en alto en dirección al castaño, issei tomo su miembro y roso la punta con la vagina de la chica, "asi, mételo todo de una solo vez" pidió la peli-negra, el chico obedeció la petición y la penetro con fuerza, llegando ágilmente a su útero, el comenzó a moverse rápidamente mientras agarraba con fuerza su culo, provocando en akeno una gran sensación de placer y excitación

Gemidos salían uno detrás de otro de parte de la chica, "si sigues golpeando así mi útero me voy a venir" dijo la peli-negra, el castaño metió dos de sus dedos en el ano de la chica, "se lo mucho que te gusta que te de por aquí atrás" hablo el chico (mi mente se esta nublando, no puedo pensar en otra cosa que no sea el pene de issei-kun) pensaba akeno sintiendo como sus brazos perdían fuerzas y quedando apoyada sobre sus pechos en el sofa

Varios minutos después ambos llegaron de nuevo al clímax (la espesa y caliente leche de issei-kun me está llenando por completo), por segunda vez en el día el castaño dejo salir su esperma en el interior de la peli-negra

Issei saco su aun duro miembro de la chica, y coloco entre sus senos comenzando a moverlos mientras la peli-negra chupaba su glande, continuaron hasta que el castaño acabo nuevamente cubriendo el rostro de la chica de su semen

"Creo que llegue a mi límite" dijo el chico, "yo no estaría tan segura" dijo akeno, ella se puso frente al pene ya medio flácido del castaño y comenzó a chuparlo hábilmente hasta que nuevamente se puso duro

"Ara ara, creo que ya estás listo para una ronda más" hablo la peli-negra, "esperen" en ese momento la puerta se abrió de golpe, rias, asia y yuuma entraron sorprendiendo a issei el cual pregunto "cuando tiempo llevan hay", "desde que te viniste dentro de ella la primera vez" respondió yuuma

"Ara ara, y yo que me preguntaba cuanto tiempo más estarían observando" dijo akeno, "¿tú ya lo sabias?" preguntó el castaño pero no octavo respuesta, "no entramos porque quería saber que tan lejos llegarían ustedes dos, pero ya no voy a permitir que seas la única que disfrute de issei" hablo rias mientras se quitaba el uniforme

Yuuma cerró la puerta y junto a asia comenzó a desvestirse también, las tres se acercaron a issei el cual estaba impresionado por la increíble vista, "issei, puedes correrte todo lo que quieras dentro de mi" dijo la ángel caído, "issei puedes hacer lo que quieras con mi cuerpo" hablo la peli-roja, "a mi también issei-san" dijo la rubia, "ara ara, eres muy popular issei-kun, pero no olvides que todavía tienes que venirte en mi culo" dijo akeno

(El increíble coño de yuuma, el gran culo de akeno-san, la estrecha vagina de asia y los suaves pechos de buchou, esto es increíble, tengo 4 mujeres solo para mi, es como el paraíso, si esto es un sueño no quiero despertar) pensó el castaño

Akeno y yuuma cubrieron el pene del chico con sus pechos mientras lo lamian, por su parte issei estaba besando a rias mientras metía dos de sus dedos en su vagina y con su otra mano hacia lo mismo con la vagina de la rubia

Cambiaban cada cierto tiempo, issei las penetraba una por una, mientras dos de las chicas lamian los pezones de la que estaba recibiendo el miembro del castaño y la otra variaba entre besar al castaño y jugar con los coños de las otras chicas

De esa manera los 5 estuvieron teniendo sexo hasta quedar satisfechos

Después de unos minutos de haber terminado akeno se levantó y dijo "eso fue muy divertido, pero issei-kun es hora de continuar entrenando, ahora a llegado la hora del entrenamiento mágico", "¿eh?, pensé que ya habíamos terminado" hablo el chico cofundado

"Bien, comencemos" dijo akeno haciendo aparecer un rayo en la punta de sus dedos y lanzándola en dirección al castaño el cual ya estaba de pie y logro apenas esquivar el ataque, "espera, akeno-san, eso es peligroso" grito el chico, "si te escapas no completaras el entrenamiento, ara, Ufufufu" hablo de nuevo akeno soltando una linda risa al final

"Nooooo, sal…va...me" grito issei, "¿i-issei-san?" el chico escucho la voz de la rubia llamándolo, cuando abrió los ojos noto que estaba sobre el sofá abrasando a asia, "eh, fue un sueño, ¿pero cuando me dormí?, parecía tan real" dijo el castaño confundido y un poco decepcionado

"¿Qué pasa?, ¿te ocurre algo malo?" pregunto la rubia preocupada, "no, no pasa nada, todo está bien…" issei dejo de hablar cuando sintió la presencia de algo detrás de él, era el pequeño familiar de asia, rassei, el dragón hada disparo un rayo hacia el castaño el cual no pudo esquivarlo siendo electrocutado por este

"¿Por qué pasa estoooo?" grito el chico, "no le hagas daño" le dijo asia a su familiar, finalmente el pequeño dragón se detuvo y la rubia comenzó a sanar al castaño mientras se disculpaba

En ese momento issei noto que estaba aun en su traje de baño, la puerta del cuarto se abrió y quien entro fue akeno, "ara, ya has despertado issei-kun, pero ¿Qué te paso?" pregunto la recién llegada al ver al castaño herido, "no te preocupes por eso, por cierto akeno-san, que me ocurrio" hablo el chico

"Te desmayaste por tragar mucha agua durante el entrenamiento de purificación, me preocupaste" respondió akeno, el castaño quedó impactado y con la boca abierta (eso significa que nada erótico paso, debe ser una broma) pensaba issei

La peli-negra se acercó al chico y le hablo en la oreja con un tono bajo para que la rubia no la escuchara "ya que estabas inconsciente me sentí un poco sola asi que me tome la libertada de continuar desde donde rias nos interrumpió, espero que no te moleste que lo hiciera mientras dormías" después de terminar de hablar akeno se relamió los labios de una manera erótica y se fue a sentar en el sofá como si nada

(Asi que ese sueño fue producto de las cosas que akeno-san me hizo mientras estaba inconsciente, no, no fue un sueño, fue una premonición, algún dia hare que pase, definitivamente) pensó el castaño, ya con sus ánimos recuperados issei continuo con sus actividades normales y con la esperanza de hacer ese sueño realidad

**CONTINUARA**

Ja fue otro sueño, si probablemente estén molestos conmigo pero no fue mi culpa, este cap está basado en el segundo especial del anime, el cual también era un sueño, así que si quieren culpar a alguien que sea al escritor de ese especial quien quiera que sea

Pero no se preocupen eso pasara en algún momento, aunque no sé qué tan pronto, por ejemplo en el volumen 14 issei duerme con todas (incluso ophis) mientras rias no está, tengo pensado hacer un gran lemon de ese momento

Tampoco se preocupen porque los siga troleando con lo de los sueños, probablemente solo hag caps mas que sean sueños pero será por buenos motivos

Como le dije antes el próximo será un yuri de koneko, rias y asia

Quisiera pedirles ayuda con algo, es sobre la escena de issei e irina que planeo poner en el volumen 3, quisiera que me ayudaran con ideas de cómo hacer que esos dos lleguen a tener sexo, si quieren ayudarme envíenme un PV o escríbanlo en los comentarios

Por ultimo estoy planeando publicar un fict (no lemon, porque no todo puede ser lemon en la vida por mas que queramos) donde el prota será un OC y que junte personajes de digimon, fate stay night, bleach, fairy tail, yugioh y dxd entre otros, me gustarían que lo leyeran y me den su opinión


	17. es 6: Koneko un poco atrevida nya

Ni dxd ni sus personajes me pertenecen

Este capítulo está situado después del anterior

**ESPECIAL 5: ****Koneko un poco atrevida nya**

Era un día normal en el club del ocultismo, en esos momentos se encontraban koneko y asia, además de rias la cual se estaba bañando en la ducha que había en el club

Koneko se encontraba sentada en el sofá comiendo unos dulces, asia se acercó a ella y le dio una taza de té diciéndole "aquí tienes", "oh, siento las molestias" hablo la peli-blanca con su habitual tono serio, "no es nada, akeno-san me enseño a preparar este te ayer y quería que alguien lo probara" dijo la rubia

Koneko tomo la taza y bebió un poco del té que había en esta, luego coloco la taza de nuevo en su lugar, por alguna razón ella se sintió cansada, su vista se oscureció poco a poco, hasta que ella cayo dormida en el sofá

En ese momento rias que acababa de salir del baño solo con una toalla cubriendo su cuerpo se acercó a su escritorio en busca de algo, "ne asia, parece que él te que deje aquí desapareció" dijo la peli-roja, "yo lo prepare y le serví un poco a koneko-chan" respondió la rubia, "¿Qué?, ese te tenía un hechizo que yo le puse" hablo la presidenta del club con un tono preocupado

"¿Eh?" asia se sorprendió al escuchar las palabras de su ama, "pero parece que no está pasando nada" dijo rias, "¿Qué clase de hechizo era?" pregunto la rubia, "esperaba poder corregir la perversión de issei, así que era un hechizo para reformar la personalidad de alguien" respondió a rias, aun si ella amaba al castaño habían veces en las que el chico se dejaba llevar por su lujuria y causaba problemas como la vez en la que se metió al vestidor de las chicas mientras la clase de koneko se cambiaba

En ese momento koneko estaba despertando, ambas chicas lo notaron, "¿Cómo te sientes koneko-chan?" pregunto la rubia, "¿asia-senpai?" fue todo lo que la peli-blanca pronuncio, "perdón, pero yo…" antes de que asia pudiera terminar de disculparse fu interrumpida por la palabras de la mas pequeña "asia-senpai como siempre tus pechos son tan hermosos, nya"

Tanto rias como asia se sorprendieron por las palabras que habían escuchado, "¿nya?" repitió la peli-roja, "desearía estar tan 'dotada', nya" hablo koneko con un tono muy animado, ella se abalanzo sobre la rubia y agarro sus pechos frotando su cara con ellos, "asia-senpai siempre había querido hacer esto, nya" dijo la peli-blanca comenzando a apretar los pechos de la otra chica

"Buchou-san" dijo asia para que su ama detuviera a la más chica, "esto debe ser por él te, la personalidad seria de koneko ha cambiado por el efecto del hechizo y ahora es una pervertida como issei" hablo la peli-roja sorprendida

"Asia-senpai" dijo la peli-blanca disfrutando la suavidad de los pechos de la rubia, "d-detente koneko" rias la llamo tratando de pararla, la nombrada se detuvo un instante y giro a verla, "buchou, ¿Qué te parece si te unes a la diversión? nya" al abalanzase sobre su ama la hizo tropezar perdiendo su toalla y quedando totalmente desnuda

"E-espera, k-koneko…" dijo la peli-roja en un esfuerzo porque la otra la escuchara, "no te dejare escapar, nya", "no debes hacer cosas perver…" una vez más asia fue interrumpida por la peli-blanca, la cual le había arrancado la ropa de un solo movimiento

Koneko volvió a lanzarse sobre la peli-roja, agarrando sus pechos y comenzando a masajearlos diciendo "hey buchou, ¿Cómo es que hueles tan bien?, nya" la nombrada no respondió y solo dejo salir ligeros jadeos de su boca, "buchou, ni siquiera issei-san haría esto" opino la rubia, "debí haber hecho el hechizo demasiado poderoso, con su gran fuerza no hay forma de detenerla" hablo rias mientras la peli-blanca seguía tocando sus pechos

"¿Qué vamos a hacer?" pregunto asia preocupada, "si dejamos que salga de este cuarto causara muchos problemas, por ahora tendremos que ocuparnos de ella hasta que el efecto del te pas- ahhh" rias soltó un fuerte gemido cuando la peli-blanca jalo sus pezones

"Nosotras dos tendremos que hacerle compañía aquí" dijo la peli-roja, "¿nosotras dos?" hablo la rubia llamando la atención de la más chica quien la miro con ojos llenos de alegría, "ahora koneko-chan calmémonos y hagamos algo divertido" asia trato de convencer koneko pero esta solo se puso de pie de un brinco soltando un fuerte 'nya' la rubia se cubrió y cerró los ojos al pensar que la peli-blanca se lanzaría sobre ella, pero no fue así

Al notar que nada pasaba nada asia abrió los ojos para ver que hacia su kouhai, en ese momento pudo ver como ella se quitaba la falda del uniforme, "koneko, ¿qué estás haciendo?", pregunto la peli-roja, "tomemos un baño juntas, nya" respondió la nombrada mientras se seguía desnudando, las otras dos chicas no esperaban escuchar eso

Sin poder hacer nada rias y asia entraron al baño junto con la peli-blanca, las tres se metieron en la ducha y abrieron la llave, "pasar el tiempo con estas dos onee-samas desnudas hace que mi corazón lata fuerte, nya" dijo koneko mientras agarraba uno de los pechos de su ama y lo frotaba contra su mejilla

"Asia-senpai, prueba esto, puni puni" la peli-blanca agarro los pechos de la rubia y comenzó a apretarlos ligeramente "koneko-chan, no hagas eso, detente" dijo la rubia, "trata de soportarlo asia" hablo de nuevo la peli-roja

"Nya" koneko tomo los dos pechos de rias y empezó a masajearlos, volviendo a frotarlos contra su cara, sacándole un fuerte gemido a su dueña, "ahora comenzara la verdadera diversión, nya"

La peli-blanca presiono los pezones de rias y comenzó a lamer uno de ellos, "espera, koneko, ¿Qué crees que haces? kya" hablo la peli-roja, la más chica no respondió y llevo su mano la entrepierna de su ama para tocar su vagina, rias quería detenerla sin lastimarla pero con la fuerza que la pequeña tenia sabía que era imposible

"Oh, buchou tus jugos ya han comenzado a salir, nya" koneko lamio sus dedos que estaban empapados de los fluidos de la otra chica, "que ricos jugos, nya" la peli-blanca comenzó a lamer el clítoris de rias mientras metía tres de sus dedos en el coño de su ama, "no haaa, koneko, deten…" la peli-roja era incapaz de hablar correctamente debido a las sensaciones que su kouhai le estaba provocando

(Estoy por venirme, pero solo han pasado unos minutos desde que empezó, acaso ese te aumento también sus habilidades sexuales o ella siempre fue así) pensó rias, fue cuestión de segundos para que ella tuviera un orgasmo, sus piernas se debilitaron y cayó al suelo mientras jadeaba con fuerza

La peli-blanca se relamió los labios para saborear los fluidos de la peli-roja que habían quedado en ellos, luego se giró en dirección a asia, la cual había estado observando en silencio sin saber qué hacer, "asia-senpai, vamos a divertirnos también, nya" dijo koneko masajeándose uno de sus pechos y jugando con su entrepierna

Asia se re-movía inquieta en su lugar, ver a las dos chicas la había calentado aun cuando ella no lo quisiera, la peli-blanca la agarro de los brazos para acostarla en el suelo colocándose sobre ella, y empezando a frotar sus pezones con los de la rubia, ambas dejaban salir pequeños suspiros

Poco después koneko comenzó a lamerle los pezones y frotara su vagina con el muslo de asia y a su vez pellizcaba suavemente el clítoris de la otra chica provocando que los gemidos de la rubia se hicieran mas fuertes, mientras estaba en eso con una de sus manos tomo el pecho que estaba libre y con la otra mano metió dos dedos dentro de la vagina de la otra chica

"Quiero probar también los jugos de asia-senpai, nya" la peli-blanca separo las piernas de la rubia y comenzó a lamer su vagina y a meter sus dedos en su interior, los gemidos de asia se intensificaron, después de unos momentos koneko se detuvo, ella coloco su entrepierne frente a la de la otra chica, con sus vaginas pegadas y comenzó a moverse frotándolas, la rubia inconscientemente también empezó a mover sus caderas

Sin dejar de moverse koneko acerco su cara hacia la entrepierna de su ama que estaba cerca de ella y nuevamente lamio su vagina, el cuerpo de la peli-roja se estremeció, "koneko, no hagas eso, estoy sensible hah"

La peli-blanca ignoro las palabras de rias y sin detenerse metió cuatro de sus dedos el coño que estaba lamiendo, las tres chicas continuaron de esta manera durante varios minutos hasta que alcanzaron el clímax, "me corro", "buchou-san yo también me corro" "que bien se siente, nya", todas estaban jadeando con fuerza tratando de recobrar el aliento

Cuando koneko se recuperó no perdió un instante en volver a lanzarse sobre las otras chicas, ahora rias y asia estaban de pie con sus espaldas apoyadas en la pared mientras la peli-blanca les introducía sus dedos en sus coños y alteraba chupando sus pezones como si fuera un bebe amamantándose

"Koneko-san por favor para" dijo asia entre gemidos, "tú no eres así, estas actuando de esta manera debido a un hechizo" rias seguía tratando de razonar con ella pero la más baja seguía sin escucharla y continuo haciendo se las suyas

Cuando rias y asia ya no eran capaces de mantenerse en pie koneko acostó a su ama en el suelo y puso a la rubia sobre ella, cara a cara, y con sus coños uno sobre el otro, la peli-blanca lamia uno de ellos mientras estimulaba el otro con sus dedos y se masturbaba ella misma con su mano libre

En solo unos minutos la peli-blanca les provoco otro orgasmo "me vengo de nuevo" dijo rias, la rubia también estaba por acabar, por tanta excitación ya no era capaz ni siquiera de hablar

Koneko continúo hasta que las otras dos chicas cayeron desmayadas y perdiendo la cuenta de cuantas veces se habían corrido, pero ella todavía estaba excitada, en ese momento escucho la puerta del club abrirse, "ya regrese" era issei, la peli-blanca salió corriendo de la ducha y se lanzó contra el castaño, el cual se tambaleo casi cayendo al suelo, el miro a la chica y se sorprendió al verla desnuda

"Koneko-chan, ¿Por qué estas desnuda?", "issei-senpai hagamos cosas lascivas, nya", el chico no podía creer lo que estaba diciendo su kouhai, la cual continuaba abrazada a él, (¿Qué está pasando aquí?, acaso será una broma de koneko-chan, pero ella no es de las que hace bromas, mucho menos una como esta, pero, y si realmente habla en serio), "koneko-chan ¿estas segura de lo que me está diciendo?" la chica simplemente asintió

El castaño trago saliva y dijo "está bien", el tomo a koneko por los hombros y comenzó a acercar su rostro al de ella para besarla, a su vez ella hizo lo mismo, pero al final el beso nunca sucedió, en su lugar el chico recibió un fuerte golpe en el estómago cayendo al suelo mientras se sujetaba el estómago, (¿Por qué?) pensó issei, "las cosas ecchis están prohibidas" dijo la peli-blanca con su tono de voz usual y finalmente volviendo a ser la de antes

El chico finalmente se desmallo del dolor como era costumbre en él, cuando rias y asia se recuperaron del 'ataque' de koneko, esta se disculpó muchas veces por su actitud, asia dijo que no se preocupara ya que había sido su culpa por darle ese te y rias dijo que también fue responsable por haber hechizado el té y no advertirles que no lo bebieran, al final la peli-roja propuso que olvidaran lo que paso, cosa con la que las otras dos chicas estuvieron de acuerdo

Durante los siguientes días cada vez que koneko miraba a su ama o a la rubia se sonrojaba ligeramente al recordar los actos lascivos que había hecho con ellas, lo mismo ocurría con asia, por su parte rias se prometió a si misma no volver a intentar cambiar la personalidad del castaño con magia

**CONTINUARA**

Bueno espero que les haya gustado

A issei no le fue muy bien en este cap, no tuvo sexo y fue fuertemente golpeado por koneko, aunque es probable que ya no haya mas violencia en este fict

Como dije en uno de los cap anteriores estare de vacaciones en mayo por lo que probablemente suba solo dos cap mas

El próximo será sobre las chicas del club de kendo, katase y murayama


	18. es 7: Las chicas del club de kendo

Ni dxd ni sus personajes me pertenecen

Este capítulo está situado después del campamento de entrenamiento y antes del raiting game contra raiser

**ESPECIAL 6: Las chicas del club de kendo**

El campamento de entrenamiento del grupo gremory había terminado y ese día sería la batalla contra raiser, rias decidió que lo mejor era no entrenar ese día y pasarlo como usualmente lo hacían para despejar sus mentes

Era un día normal en la academia kouh y como cualquier día normal issei junto a sus dos 'amigos' pervertidos estaban espiando a las chicas del club de kendo mientras se cambiaban, los tres chicos se encontraban detrás de los vestidores del club de kendo, en la pared había un diminuto agujero por el que ellos estaban mirando, uno miraba mientras los otros dos tenían que esperar su turno

"Cambia rápido conmigo issei" dijo el chico de lentes en voz baja, "solo un poco mas" respondió el castaño, "acordamos que cada quien tendría un minuto" volvió a hablar el el chico pero el castaño lo ignoro, dentro del club katase y Murayama escucharon las voces de los chicos e inmediatamente dedujeron lo que estaba pasando (nos están espiando otra vez) pensó la katase, (deben ser esos tres idiotas) pensó Murayama, ellas dos rápidamente terminaron de cambiarse tomaron sus espadas de maderas y salieron corriendo de la habitación

Issei se dio cuenta de que habían sido descubiertos, cuando giro para avisarles a sus 'amigos' estos no estaban, "maldición, me han dejado atrás" dijo el castaño, "allí esta, es solo hyoudou" grito Murayama, el chico se levantó y comenzó a correr siendo perseguido por las dos chicas, "detente hay pervertido" grito katase

Ellos se adentraron en el pequeño bosque que había en la academia, el castaño continúo corriendo hasta que tropezó, cayendo al suelo, "ahora te tenemos" dijo Murayama, ambas chicas levantaron sus shinais preparándose para golpear al castaño, cuando los bajaron para acertarle un golpe el chico las sujeto por la muñeca evitando que las espadas de madera impactaran con su cabeza

"Kya" las dos chicas se soltaron rápidamente del agarre del castaño retrocediendo, "no, nos ha tocado" dijo katase, "¿Qué hacemos?, pudo habernos infectado" hablo la chica castaña, "estoy segura de que estaremos bien si nos lavamos de inmediato" ambas chica se fueron corriendo en dirección opuesta al chico, "me tratan como a una plaga" hablo el castaño un poco molesto, el miro sus manos y en ellas pudo ver unos hilos de magia que se conectaban a las dos chicas que aún estaban al alcance de su vista

(Accidentalmente use magia, parece que no se dieron cuenta), issei recodo algo, él había estado practicando una técnica que pudiera deshacer la ropa de las mujeres durante el campamento de entrenamiento, pero hasta ahora no había funcionado, (me pregunto si funcionara) el castaño chasqueo sus dedos y en ese instante la ropa de las dos chica se decidieron al igual que sus shinais, "kya" ambas chicas gritaron y se abrazaron tratando de cubrir sus cuerpos con la de la otra

"¿Q-Que fue lo que paso?" pregunto katase, "no mires" dijo Murayama al notar que el chico estaba observándolas, lo que hizo que el rodara su vista a otro lugar mientras pensaba (lo hice, este es mi movimiento final contra las mujeres, los llamare dress breaker, espera no es momento de pensar en esto ¿Qué hare con ellas?)

Issei se levantó y camino en dirección hacia sus compañeras de clase, "aléjate de nosotras bestia" grito Murayama, el chico continuo acercándose y cuando estuvo frente a ellas se quitó la chaqueta y se la dio a la castaña mientras que a la otra chica le dio su camisa y se giró para mirar en otra dirección, "¿hyudou?" katase estaba sorprendida por el acto del castaño, "¿Qué? Acaso pensaron que las iba a violar o algo por el estilo, soy un pervertido pero hasta yo tengo mis límites" dijo el issei tratando de parecer genial

"No trates de lucirte, sigues siendo un pervertido" katase dijo eso sin ninguna contemplación, "como sea, quédense aquí, tratare de traerles sus uniformes" hablo el castaño tratando de ignorar el insulto de la chica

Issei le pidió a asia que consiguiera los uniformes de las chicas que estaban en los vestidores del club de kendo, él no podía entrar a los vestidores por más que quisiera y tampoco podía ir y pedirles las ropas a las chicas que estaban en el club así que opto por buscar a la rubia y pedírselo a ella

El castaño y la rubia regresaron al lugar de donde las chicas estaban y asia les entrego sus uniformes, "¿cómo fue que hiciste para destrozar toda nuestra ropa?" pregunto katase, issei no sabía cómo responder a eso, "debe ser tan pervertido que es capaz de destruir las ropas de las mujeres con solo tocarlas" dijo Murayama sin saber su explicación era casi precisa

Finalmente ambas chicas terminaron de cambiarse, "bien, ya que no necesitan mis ropas ¿me las pueden devolver?" preguntó el chico, "no, quien sabe qué clase de cosas sucias harás con ella" hablo la castaña, "seguro que las olerás mientras fantaseas con hacernos cosas obscenas, eres de lo peor" dijo katase, "¿Qué?, yo no hare eso, además eres tú la que está pensando en cosas obscenas" grito issei, "eso no es cierto" refutó la chica

"¿Como sea, es que acaso no planean regresarme mi ropa?" preguntó issei, "yo las lavare y luego te las devolveré" dijo Murayama, "está bien, no tengo otra opción" acepto el chico a regañadientes

"Las clases han terminado y ya que no podemos ir al club porque nuestras ropas de entrenar se dañaron voy a regresar a casa, ¿y tú katase?", "yo tengo algunas cosas que hacer, adelántate Murayama", "entonces te acompañare a tu casa Murayama, después de todo no puedo andar por la escuela solo en camisilla" dijo issei, "bien, pero si haces algo pervertido te golpeare" advirtió la castaña, el chico asintió "asia, podrías decirle a buchou que voy a tardarme" "si issei-san" respondió la rubia

Issei y Murayama caminaron en silencio hasta la casa de la chica, "ya regrese" dijo la castaña después de entrar a su casa pero no recibió respuesta, "parece que no hay nadie" comento el chico, "esta es la sala, quédate aquí hasta que haya terminado de lavar la ropa" dijo la castaña, issei hizo lo que le pidió y se sentó en una silla mientras la chica se perdía en el pasillo

El castaño comenzó a mirar en todas direcciones buscando algo con que distraerse, el vio unas foto en un estante y se acercó para verlas, en una de las fotos estaba Murayama junto a katase de niñas, (así que se conocen desde pequeñas), en otra foto estaban también las dos chicas con sus uniformes de la academia kouh y en la siguiente estaba Murayama con un chico, issei supuso que era su novio o un pariente cercano

(Ya han pasado más de 15 minutos desde que se fue, al menos podría ser cortes y ofrecerme agua o algo ya que soy su invitado, aunque supongo que solo me considera una molestia, tal vez siga enfadada por lo que paso antes, ahora que lo pienso no me he disculpado por lo de su uniforme, creo que debería hacerlo) el castaño se puso de pie y fue en la misma dirección en la que se había ido la chica antes

El chico finalmente llego al cuarto del lavado, la castaña estaba de pie frente a la lavadora, "Murayama", "¿Qué quieres hyoudou?, te dije que te quedaras en la sala", "quería disculparme por lo que paso con ante, siento lo que le paso a tu uniforme, no era m intención, créeme", la chica se sorprendió un poco por su disculpa (él es un pervertido, pero si hago eso a un lado no parece ser una mala persona, incluso nos prestó su ropa, tal vez esa es la amabilidad de la cual a asia nos ha hablado, aun así él es definitivamente una bestia que obliga a las chicas a hacer cosas obscenas, ´pero él no nos hizo nada a nosotras, estoy confundida)

"Hyoudou, ¿estas planeando chantajearnos a katase y a mí a cambio de no decirles a alguien sobre lo que paso hoy?", "de donde sacas algo como eso", "he oido que chantajeas a las chicas como rias onee-sama para tener sexo y que incluso lo hace con kiba-kun" "esos rumores son mentiras, por supuesto que son mentiras, no haría esas cosas, mucho menos lo haría con un chico, fueron mis amigos quienes inventaron esos rumores porque están molestos conmigo", "sino fuera porque espías a las chicas te creería", "lo siento, es solo que no puedo resistirme a esa tentación pero si te hace sentir mejor tienes un hermoso cuerpo" (¿Qué diablos estoy diciendo?) pensó issei

"Eso no es cierto, a diferencia de katase yo no soy para nada atractiva", "eso no es cierto, tu eres muy linda, incluso en nuestro salón todos los piensan que eres la más hermosa de nuestra clase" la chica se sonrojo ligeramente, "como se esperaba de una bestia como tú, descubriste que tengo el corazón roto y ahora me dices cosas lindas para poder aprovecharte de mí", "eso no es cierto, espera tu novio te ha terminado", "si, él ya tiene otra novia, pero yo no puedo olvidarlo, por favor ayúdame a olvidarlo hyoudou, si lo haces entonces te perdonare" Murayama se abalanzo sobre issei y mirándolo con ojos llenos de lágrimas, (¿Qué está pasando?, como acabe así, pero esta no es un situación en la que pueda rechazarla, no tengo opción) esa fue la conclusión a la que el chico llego

Ambos fueron a la habitación de la chica, una vez ahí se besaron, primero solo juntaban sus labios, el beso fue haciéndose cada vez más intenso, hasta que la lengua del castaño entro en la boca de la chica, mientras se besaban el la iba desvistiendo, dejándola en ropa interior, antes de quitarle el sostén issei la miro a los ojos en busca de un rastro de duda pero en su lugar la chica estaba sonrojada y ella asintió en señal de apropiación, entonces el chico le quito el sostén

Murayama se acostó en la cama con issei sobre ella, "se amable, mis pechos son muy sensibles" el castaño trago saliva y comenzó a tocarle los pechos "ah" la chica dejo salir varios gemidos y sus pezones se endurecieron, issei empezó a lamer y chupar uno de ellos mientras pellizcaba suavemente el otro, "hyoudou, tócame aquí también" dijo la castaña llevando una mano del chico a su entrepierna

Issei comenzó a tocarla sobre la ropa interior mientras seguía jugando con sus pezones, (está muy mojada, realmente le está gustando) pensó el chico, el rodo la tela que cubría la zona intima de la chica y empezó a tocarla directamente, metiéndole dos de sus dedos y apretaba uno de sus pechos, "eso se siente muy bien" dijo Murayama mientras gemía, el castaño siguió así por unos minuto, hasta que la chica volvió a hablar

"No es suficiente hyoudou, quiero más", issei comprendió lo que la castaña le pedía, el se quitó sus pantalones junto a sus boxers, tomo su miembro completamente eréctil y lo rozo con la vagina de la chica empapándolo con sus jugos, luego comenzó a penetrarla despacio hasta que todo su pene estuvo dentro, "haa, es muy grande y está llegando muy dentro de mi" Murayama soltaba fuertes gemidos a medida que el chico empezaba a moverse

Issei la embestía cada vez con más fuerza y continuaba apretando sus pechos, "que bien se siente" dijo Murayama, luego de un rato cambiaron de posiciones, ahora la chica estaba en cuatro sobre la cama y el castaño estaba detrás de ella penetrándola, "eres asombroso hyoudou, estas golpeando mi útero, estoy a punto de correrme"

"Yo también estoy por acabar" dijo el castaño, "afuera, termina afuera de mi vagina" la chica alcanzo el clímax primero y cuando issei estuvo por acabar saco su miembro y disparo todo sobre su compañera "es mucho semen, si te hubieras venido dentro de mi podría haber quedado embarazada"

Murayama miro al chico a los ojos y dijo "hagámoslo una vez más", "está segura, alguien podría llegar en cualquier momento", "solo vivo con mis padres y ellos trabajan hasta la noche", "entiendo" issei accedió a continuar, ahora él estaba acostado en la cama con la chica sobre él, ella fue bajando lentamente su cadera hasta que el pene del castaño entro en su vagina, ella comenzó a mover sus caderas, "tu vagina se siente muy bien"

Issei se sentó con la chica aun sobre él, apretó sus pechos y la beso en la boca, "esto es tan intenso, puedo sentir como golpeas lo más profundo de mi, tu pene es increíble, dame más, haz que me corra aún más" dijo la chica para después continuar besando al castaño

El chico junto sus pecho y empezó a chupar sus dos pezones y la chica abrazaba su cabeza acercándolo más a su cuerpo, "hyoudou, no puedo aguantar más, me estoy viniendo, aahhhh" Murayama tuvo un fuerte orgasmo pero issei aún seguía si eyacular así que ella saco el miembro del castaño de su interior y comenzó a chuparlo "tu mamada se siente muy bien no te detengas" dijo issei

Mientras ellos continuaban se escuchó el timbre de la casa, segundos después se volvió a escuchar, "Murayama están tocando el timbre, no vas a abrir", "no, mejor sigamos" respondió la nombrada, el timbre se volvió a escuchar un par de veces más hasta que seso completamente

Momentos después el castaño finalmente se corrió, soltándolo en la cara de la chica, en ese momento la puerta del cuarto se abrió, del otro lado se encontraba katase, "Murayama siento entrar así la puerta estaba abierta, estaba preocupada de que esa bestia te hiciera… algo" la última frase casi ni se escuchó, la chica estaba sorprendida por la escena que estaba observando, su mejor amiga desnuda y cubierta del semen de quien ella consideraba el pero chico

"Como te atreves a hacerle eso, eres peor que una bestia, hare que te arresten" grito katase, el chico entro en pánico al escuchar esto, "espera katase, nos es lo que piensas, yo se lo pedí" trato de explicar la castaña, "¿Qué?, ¿Por qué le pedirías eso a este tipo?" "quería olvidar a mi novio y creí que así podría"

"Pero ¿Por qué el?" dijo katase, "no lo sé, simplemente paso, pero sabes katase, se sintio muy bien, no es como que me halla enamorado de hyoudou pero de alguna forma me ha hecho sentir un poco mejor, katase ¿podrías ayudarme también?", "Murayama, yo…", "por favor, solo será esta vez, ayúdame" pidió la castaña, "está bien, ya que eres mi mejor amiga" respondió katase

El chico estaba un poco sorprendido y confundido por el giro que habían tomado las cosas, ellas ni siquiera le preguntaron su opinión pero no podía retractarse ahora, katese se desnudó por completo y junto a su amiga se encontraba arrodillada da frente al miembro del chico el cual estaba sentado en la cama

"Esta algo flácido" dijo katase, "no lo puedo evitar, después de esa situación perdí el estímulo" hablo el chico, "intenta lamerlo de esta forma" Murayama tomo el pene y comienza a lamerlo, y luego empezó a chuparlo siendo observada de cerca por la otra chica

"Ahora tu" dijo la castaña acercándole el pene a su amiga, ella lo lamia tímidamente, "¿como esta?" pregunto Murayama, "se siente extraño, no sabe bien pero no puedo dejar de lamerlo" respondió katase, ambas lamian el miembro del chico provocando un gran éxtasis en este

(Sus lenguas y bocas se siente demasiado bien, no poder aguantar más, me corro), justo en el momento en el que issei estaba por eyacular Murayama metió su pene en su boca, una dejo de salir el semen del castaño, ella no lo trago sino que beso a su amiga pasándole parte del esperma a su boca y ambas chica lo tragaron

"Esto es malo, mi entrepierna está muy caliente, ya no… puedo soportarlo" dijo katase bastante excitada, "¿quieres tenerla adentro?" pregunto Murayama a lo que la otra chica asintió algo tímida, (como puede hablar como si yo no estuviera aquí, bueno no importa, no es como si esto no me gustara) pesaba issei

Katase se acostó en la cama con el chico enfrente de ella, "lo voy a meter" issei comenzó a penetrarla lentamente, (esta bastante apretada) pensó el castaño, cuando parte de su miembro había entrado un hilillo de sangre salió de la vagina de la chica, "¿eras virgen?, ¿segura que estas bien?" preguntó el chico, "si, estoy bien, puedes seguir" contesto katase

El castaño continuo hasta que su miembro entro por completo, "voy a empezar a moverme" aviso issei, el la penetraba lentamente para que asi ella pudiera acostumbrarse, "¿cómo se siente katase?" pregunto Murayama, "me duele un poco, pero también me siento bien" respondió la nombrada mientras jadeaba

"¿puedo tocar tus pechos katase?" preguntó el chico, "puedes tocarlos, has que me siente bien" respondió la chica, cuando la mano de issei iba a tocar uno de los pecho fue apartada por Murayama, "yo seré quien acaricie sus pechos" dijo la castaña, ella comenzó a pellizcar los duros pezones de su amiga y a jalarlos suavemente

Issei entonces agarro los pechos Murayama sin que ella pudiera reaccionar, comenzó a masajearlos y a jugar con sus pezones mientras embestía con mas fuerza a la otra chica, la castaña coloco su entrepierna por sobre la cara de su amiga quien comenzó a lamer su vagina

Ahora issei estaba penetrando a katase mientras chupaba los pezones de la castaña, está por su parte jugaba con los pechos de su amiga quien se encontraba lamiendo su coño, después de unos minutos Murayama cambio de posición, se coloca cara a cara con katase con sus caderas en dirección al chico, "hyoudou métemelo, penétrame a mí también" pidió la chica

Issei saco su miembro y lo metió en la concha de la castaña embistiéndola con fuerza, "no lo saques, yo también lo quiero dentro de mi" dijo katase, "lo hare con las dos" hablo el chico, saco de nuevo su miembro y lo metió dentro de otra chica, el alternaba entra las dos chicas, cuando penetraba a una con su pene a la otra le insertaba sus dedos

Las chicas se besaban entre ellas y apretaban los pechos de la otra, "ya no aguanto más, me voy a venir" dijo katase, "yo también me voy a correr, acabemos juntas katase" hablo la castaña, el chico también estaba por terminar coloco su pene entre ambas vaginas y continuo moviéndose, los tres finalmente llegaron al clímax, el esperma de issei salpico a las dos chicas las cuales estaban jadeando con fuerza, "tu leche esta tan caliente y pegajoso" dijo katase, ella lamio todo el semen que estaba en el cuerpo de su amiga y cuando termino Murayama hizo lo mismo con ella

Issei se colocó su uniforme el cual ya había sido lavado, los tres habían estado teniendo sexo hasta no poder más, el chico pidió permiso para usar la ducha y allí se bañó, una vez salió Murayama, quien ya tenía su ropa puesta, le entrego su uniforme

El castaño estaba en la puerta a punto de irse, "escucha hyoudou lo que hicimos no significa que seamos algo y tampoco que se volverá a repetir" dijo Murayama, "y más te vale olvidarlo, y no trates de chantajearnos con contárselo a alguien o te arrepentirás" amenazo katase, "no voy a chantajearla, pero no creo poder olvidar lo que paso" hablo issei finalmente saliendo de la casa

En la escuela las cosas volvieron a la normalidad, issei continuaba espiando el vestidor de la chicas del club de kendo recordando el día que lo hizo con Murayama y katase, cuando lo descubrían salía corriendo, pero las miembros del club alcanzaban primero a sus 'amigos' y los castigaban mientras que el aprovechaba para escapar, si algo cambio seria que las chicas eran mas unidas ahora

**CONTINUARA**

Queda un especial más para luego seguir con las ovas

El próximo será el del udon con las presidenta sona y su reina tsubaki

Este cap fur algo loco XD


	19. es 8: Preparemos udon con kaichou

Ni dxd ni sus personajes me pertenecen

Este capítulo tiene contenido shoujo ai y estaría ubicado después del especial 2, el cual termino con el partido de quemados entre el grupo de rias y el de sona

**ESPECIAL 7: Preparemos udon**

El club del ocultismo tenía visitas, se trataba de la presidenta del consejo estudiantil y amiga de rias, sona stiri y de su reina y vice-presidenta shinra tsubaki, ellas se encontraban preparando una masa mientras los miembros del club las observaban

"Quien perdiera el juego de quemados tenía que invitarle udon a los ganadores, esa fue la promesa" dijo rias, "¿entonces por eso sona kaichou está preparando udon?" pregunto issei, "y lo están haciendo a mano, que auténtico" hablo akeno

"La masa se ha suavizado lo suficiente, ahora cortémosla" dijo sona tomando un cuchillo, "si, presidenta" tsubaki también tomo un cuchillo y comenzaron a cortar la masa en trozos delgados, lo hacían con una velocidad asombrosa, "excelentes cortes, el grueso del udon es perfecto, no esperaba menos de la familia stiri" hablo la peli-roja asombrada, (a mi me parece que lo están cortando normalmente) pensaba issei

Una vez habían terminado de cortar toda la masa en delgados fideos los echaron en una olla con agua hirviendo y agregaron el resto de los ingredientes, sona estaba de pie frente a la olla hirviendo, por alguna razón el contenido en la olla brillaba de un rojo ardiente como la lava dando la impresión de que lo que estaba preparando era una pasión mágica en lugar de comida

"Aquí es donde comienza el estilo stiri" dijo sona, ella activo un círculo mágico sobre la olla, "¿va a usar magia?" pregunto issei, "mejorar la comida utilizando magia la hace mucho más deliciosa" explico la heredera de stiri, "eso es impresionante" hablo asia, en ese momento ella tropezó con su brazo una cacerola y al intentar agarrarla cayó al suelo con ella causando que los huevos que habían en la cacerola le cayeran enzima rompiéndose "kya", esto distrajo a sona por un momento

"Asia ¿estás bien?" preguntó el castaño, "lo lamento" se disculpó la rubia, yuuma acompaño a asia para que se limpiara y cambiara, cuando ambas regresaron el udon ya estaba listo, lo sirvieron a todos los miembros del club, "bueno, entonces ya es hora de comer" dijo rias, "s-si, disfrútenlo" sona hablo en voz baja y con un todo algo preocupado, nadie excepto tsubaki que estaba de pie a su lado la escucho, "¿presidenta?, te vez pálida" dijo la chica de gafas, "la verdad es que cuando intente usar mi magia en el caldo… repentinamente… tuve…un mal presentimiento" hablo sona

"Vamos a comer" los miembros del club tomaron sus palillos y empezaron a comer, "esto huele muy bien" dijo akeno, "si, este udon se ve muy firme y animado" hablo rias, en ese momento los fideos que estaban en los palillos comenzaron a moverse como si estuvieran vivíos, "hablando de animados" dijo issei sorprendido por lo que estaba viendo

Los fideos se hicieron sumamente largos producto de la magia, y agarraron a las chicas del club por sus brazos y piernas levantándolas en el aire, el udon separo las piernas de las chicas dejando al descubierto su ropa interior, "ara, ara, ara", "esto es ridículo" dijo yuuma, "me siento mal" hablo koneko quien estaba de cabeza, issei y kiba estaban comiendo su udon mientras observaban como si nada, "pervertido es un udon pervertido" hablo el castaño, "presidenta sona, ¿esto…?" kiba iba a preguntar la razón de lo que estaba ocurriendo, sona se adelantó y contesto, " debido a los gritos de asia-san, perdí la concentración y le di vida al udon"

"En lugar de estar calmados en esta situación deberían hacer algo al respecto" grito rias, los fideos habían alcanzado sus pechos rodeando y apretándolos provocándole un gemido, "¿Qué extraño?", "¿qué ocurre issei-kun?" pregunto kiba, "me parece extraño que el udon ataque a las chicas de nuestro grupo pero no a kaichou y a fuku-kaichou" dijo el castaño, en ese instante los fideos se detuvieron por un momento, como si cayeran en cuenta de lo que el chico había dicho, unos fideos rápidamente atacaron a sona y a tsubaki colocándolas en la misma posición que las otras chicas

"Hyoudou-kun ¿Por qué tenías que decir eso?" grito tsubaki, "lo siento, no creí que esto pasaría" dijo el chico, "pero ¿por qué no los ataca a ustedes?" pregunto sona, "tal vez solo este interesado en las mujeres" supuso kiba, "yo entiendo ese sentimiento" hablo el castaño, "deja de simpatizar con esta extraña cosa" grito yuuma, "hagan algo" pidió rias

Kiba creo una espada e intento cortar el udon, cuando este fue golpeado por el filo de la espada no se rompió sino que se estiro como si fuera de goma y la espada reboto, kiba intento cortarla varias veces pero con los mismos resultados, "no puedo cortarla", "buchou y si usan magia" propuso issei, "no puedo, parece que esta succionando mi poder demoniaco" dijo rias, koneko también intento usar su fuerza para liberarse pero tampoco funciono

"Hyoudou-kun usa tu sacerd gear para aumentar el poder de kiba-kun" dijo sona, ambos chicos asintieron a la idea pero el udon los atrapo, cubrió sus ojos y ato sus manos y piernas para después arrojarlos por la ventana, "issei-san" grito asia preocupada

"¿Qué haremos ahora?" pregunto tsubaki, "esta cosa parece entender lo que decimos" dijo rias, "udon-san por favor libérenos", "no creo que pedirlo con amabilidad funcione asia-san" hablo sona

De pronto como si el udon hubiera escuchado la petición de asia libero a las chicas, "nos ha soltado, ¿acaso a escuchado a asia-senpai?", "tal vez sea eso koneko, aunque no estoy muy segur-" antes de que rias terminara de hablar sintió como la fuerza en sus piernas se desvanecía y caía de rodillas al suela, "rias ¿Qué ocurre?" pregunto sona preocupada

"Siento como pierdo mis fuerzas, y por alguna razón mi cuerpo se está calentando", en ese momento una por una las chicas en la habitación sintieron lo mismo que la peli-roja, "no aguanto mas, necesito correrme" dijo rias comenzando a apretar uno de sus pechos y a frotar su entrepierna por encima de la ropa

"¿Qué estas haciendo rias"?, sona estaba sorprendida por el comportamiento de su amiga, pero al mirar a las demás chicas pudo ver que su estado no era diferente, ella también vio como el udon empezaba a deshacerse

"Asia, me siento muy caliente, tú también te sientes igual ¿no?", "si yuuma-san, mi cuerpo me quema, por favor ayúdame a calmarlo", la ángel caído atendió a la petición de la rubia, tumbo a la chica en el suelo y se colocó sobre ella en dirección opuesta

Por otro lado koneko estaba sobre akeno apretando sus pechos, "koneko-chan eres muy atrevida" dijo la peli-negra, "no es cierto, pero por alguna razón no puedo detenerme" trato de excusarse la peli-blanca mientras levantaba la blusa y el sostén de su senpai para tocar sus pechos directamente, rias se acercó a ellas quedando frente a las entrepiernas de ambas chicas, les quito su ropa interior y uso sus dedos para frotar sus coños

Sona aún estaba observando sin entender lo que ocurría, "kaichou", tsubaki la llamo mientras se acercaba a ella con su rostro totalmente rojo, "kaichou, mi cuerpo esta muy excitado, por favor hagámoslo", "tsubaki" antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa su vicepresidenta se abalanzo sobre ella metiendo sus manos por debajo de su ropa para tocar sus pechos

Yuuma empezó a tocar la entrepierna de asia sobre su ropa interior, la rubia no tardó mucho en dejar salir sus gemidos mientras fluidos comenzaban a salir de ella y a mojar sus bragas, la ángel caído hizo a un lado la ropa interior de asia exponiendo su húmeda vagina, puso su lengua dentro del coño de la rubia moviéndola, los gemidos de la ex-monja se intensificaron, "asia, tú también tienes que hacérmelo a mí" dijo la ángel caído, la rubia atendió al aviso de la otra chica y rodo la braga un poco húmeda para comenzar a lamer su clítoris

Rias alternaba entra lamer la entrepierna de akeno y la de koneko, como la peli-roja ya había tenido sexo con akeno antes, sabía cómo hacer que la otra se mojara rápidamente tan solo con lamer su zona intima, "koneko, voy a devolverte lo que me hiciste aquella vez en la ducha", con esas palabras la peli-roja metió su lengua lo más profundo que pudo en el interior de su kouhai provocando que esta se estremeciera, mientras con una mano rias apretaba el clítoris de la peli-negra y con la otra se masturbaba su propia vagina

Sona quien ya se había entregado también al placer se encontraba sobre tsubaki, con sus pechos frente al rostro de la otra, ambas estaban completamente desnudas, ellas comenzaron a lamer, chupar y morder ligeramente los pezones de la otra para estimularla, igual que rias y akeno, ellas dos también sabían cómo satisfacer a la otra incluso solo jugando con sus pezones

Gracias a lo cerca que akeno y koneko estaban la peli-roja podía usar su lengua para jugar con los clítoris de ambas chicas a la vez, "koneko-chan no dejes de jugar con mis pechos" pidió la peli-negra", su kouhai tomo uno de sus pezones y comenzó a chuparlo mientras apretaba el otro, "fufufu, viéndote así pareces un bebe amamantándose", dijo akeno

La peli-negra abrió la camisa de koneko y empezó a apretar sus duros pezones mientras lamiendo una de sus orejas y jugando con su lóbulo, "Estoy por acabar" hablo la peli-blanca, "yo también, no aguanto más" dijo akeno finalmente alcanzando el clímax, de igual manera yuuma y asia no tardaron mucho en tener también su orgasmo

Rias y akeno se acercaron a sona, la cual estaba acostada en el suelo, la peli-roja se puso frente a la entrepierna de su amiga mientras que akeno se acercó al pecho que estaba libre, ambas empezaron a jugar con sus partes íntimas al igual que tsubaki

Los pezones de sona estaban siendo chupados por tsubaki y akeno mientras rias lamia su coño, la presidenta del consejo estudiantil trataba de reprimir sus gemidos pero al final dejaba salir uno de vez en cuando

La peli-roja metió su lengua en el interior de su amiga, provocando que sona sintiera como si una pequeña descarga eléctrica atravesara todo su cuerpo, "sona, tu interior está muy cálido y pegajoso" hablo rias, los jadeos de la hija de sitri aumentaron, koneko se colocó junto a la peli-roja para lamer también la vagina de la presidenta de consejo

Sona no soportaba tantos estímulos y en cuestión de minutos una gran cantidad de sus jugos salieron de su interior junto a un gran gemido de satisfacción

Por su parte asia y yuuma tenían sus piernas entrelazadas, frotando sus coños uno contra el otro, la ángel caída también aprovechaba para apretar los pechos de la rubia y morder su cuello dejándole marca y provocando que la chica dejara salir pequeños gritos

Rias y sona estaban de frente metiendo varios de sus dedos en la vagina de la otra estimulándola mucho, mientras que a su lado estaban tsubaki acostada sobre el suelo lamiendo la entrepierna de koneko que estaba cobre ella, a su vez la peli-blanca lamia intensamente el coño de akeno, la cual se encontraba con su trasero en alto mientras jugueteaba con la vagina de tsubaki

Continuaron teniendo sexo hasta que el sol se puso y finalmente quedaron satisfechas después de correrse un sin número de veces, al recobrar la razón ninguna toco el tema de lo que había ocurrido y en su lugar se cambiaron rápidamente para luego ir a ver como se encontraban issei y yuto, ambos se encontraban en el suelo aún amarados por el udon

Luego de liberarlos sin ningún problema todos se retiraron camino a sus casa, en el trayecto sona no dejaba de pensar en lo que había ocurrido, (es probable que el hechizo que puse por accidente en el udon se haya traspasado a nosotras y se convirtiera en un potente afrodisiaco, aunque parece que no funciona en los hombres, será mejor que tenga cuidado cuando cocine con magia)

**CONTINUARA**

Esto de regreso, espero que les haya gustado este cap, puede que algunos esperaran a que issei se les uniera y que lo hiciera con sona y tsubaki, pero estoy reservándome eso por el momento

Pasaron algunas cosas este mes y no pude adelantar como quería pero alcance a terminar este cap a tiempo, también les debía una cap así que lo publicare mas tarde

Hasta aquí llegaron los especiales la primera temporada el próximo cap será sobre la ova, con un trio entre issei akeno y rias


	20. Un inesperado trio

Ni dxd ni sus personajes me pertenecen

Este capitulo ocurre después de la primera ova de la primera temporada

**ESPECIAL 8: Un trio inesperado**

El grupo de rias había logrado derrotar a la quimera dragón que el stay devil había creado, en estos momentos issei se encontraba en un cuarto de un motel junto a rias y akeno

Esto se debe a que su ama le había prometido que si derrotaban a la quimera él podría hacer todo lo que quisiera con ellas dos, la peli-roja se puso algo envasaba para cumplir su promesa, no porque no quisiera estar con el castaño, sino porque tendría que compartirlo con otra chica, al final rias fue persuadida por el chico y finalmente cedió

Ellos rentaron un cuarto para los tres, pues no podían hacerlo en la casa de issei ya que hay se encontraban sus padres y si lo hacían en la casa de akeno o en la antigua casa de rias, asia y yuuma podrían intervenir y la peli-roja no quería tener que compartir al chico con ellas también

El castaño estaba muy excitado, frente a el se encontraban dos chicas con sus increíbles cuerpos totalmente al descubierto, el tampoco llevaba nada de ropa, por lo que su erección era totalmente visible

Sin decir nada ni esperar a que alguna de las chicas dijera algo Issei comenzó a tocar los pechos de ambas mientras chupaba sus pezón uno a la vez, por su parte ellas empezaron a frotar a su duro 'amiguito' con una de sus manos mientras que con la otra se masturbaban ellas mismas

Akeno se colocó detrás del castaño y comenzó a presionar sus pechos contra su espalda, la peli-roja pego sus senos a pecho del chico frotando sus duros pezones contra él, en ningún momento dejaron de tocar su duro pene

Rias beso a issei, mientras akeno lamia su cuello de forma erótica, mordiéndolo de vez en cuando dejándole algunas marcas, el castaño metió su lengua en la boca de la peli-roja saboreando su interior y profundizando el beso, también llevo uno una de sus manos a la entrepierna de la chica, metiendo dos de sus dedos en su interior

Momentos después Issei fue sentado en la cama y su miembro eréctil se fue puesto entre los pechos de ambas chicas con los cuales lo masajeaban mientras lamian la parte que sobresalía

"¿Qué tal se siente issei-kun?, estas disfrutándolo ¿no es así?" dijo akeno con un tono juguetón, "como pensaba, ser presionado por los pechos de ambas es una sensación única" el castaño gozaba el placer que ambas chicas le hacían sentir tanto que el mismo comenzó a mover sus caderas, el agarro uno de los pezones de cada una para apretarlos y jalarlos ligeramente, "tu jugo pre-seminal está comenzando a salir, fufufu"

Akeno metió el pene del chico en su boca para mamarlo profundamente, poco después lo saco para que rias tuviera su turno, la peli-roja empezó a chuparlo el miembro del chico sin ningún apuro, aunque en un principio estaba en contra de compartir al castaño, ahora se encontraba muy excitada por haber visto como su amiga jugaba con el pene del chico y por estar siendo observada también

La peli-negra inserto uno de sus dedos en la vagina de su amiga y comenzó a moverlo, el cuerpo de rias se estremeció, saco el miembro de issei para dejar salir pequeños gemidos, pero el chico la agarro por detrás de la cabeza y empujo a su pene de nuevo en la boca de su ama

Momentos después akeno saco su dedo y agarro las bien formadas nalgas de rias, las separo para obtener una buena vista de su zona íntima, uso su lengua para lamer el clítoris y después la inserto lo más hondo que pudo dentro de su vagina

Los tres se mantuvieron disfrutando de esa manera por unos minutos hasta que issei no pudo esperar más para penetrar a una de las chicas, ahora rias estaba acostada en la cama boca arriba, el muchacho froto su miembro con la humeada vagina de la chica para después penetrarla de un solo empujón lo que provoco que un fuerte gemido saliera de la boca de la peli-roja

El castaño agarro las caderas de la chica y comenzó a moverse rápidamente, "el pene de issei se siente increíble, puedo sentir como golpea mi útero", "ara ara, veo que los estas disfrutando rias, pero voy a hacer algo que te hará sentir mejor" dijo akeno, ella se puso sobre la peli-roja mirando en dirección opuesta, su cara estaba frente al coño de su amiga y comenzó a lamer su clítoris haciendo que los gemidos de rias se intensificaran

"Espera akeno, ¿qué haces?" pregunto la peli-roja, "ver como el pene de issei-kun entra y sale de tu vagina haciendo ruidos obscenos me a excitado tanto que ya no puedo esperar más" respondió la nombrada, "detente, no lamas mi clítoris, haa, no lo muerdas" pidió rias, "aunque digas eso, la verdad es que lo estás disfrutando tu clítoris incluso se está poniendo más duro", la peli-negra continuo lamiendo el botón de su amiga la cual no tardó mucho en correrse, todos sus jugos empaparon la cara de akeno, ella lamio un poco de los fluidos que se estaban escurriendo por la comisura de sus labios

La peli-negra se puso a un lado de ellos observando a sus compañeros tener sexo, estaba tan excitada que comenzó a masturbarse, jugando con su clítoris y con uno de sus pechos

Issei no paro de penetrar a su ama, después de que rias se corriera su interior se hizo más estrecho lo que estimulaba el miembro del castaño aún más, "se siente muy bien issei, mas, llega a lo más profundo de mi" la peli-roja estaba completamente perdida en el placer, ella se incorporó y abrazo fuertemente al castaño con sus brazos y sus piernas

El chico agarro sus pechos, apretándolos un poco y aplico más fuerza en sus movimientos, "puedo sentir como me exprime, no voy a poder aguantar más, me corro", finalmente el castaño llego a clímax, liberando todo su esperma en el interior de la chica, la cual llego a su segundo orgasmo, "estas soltando mucho semen dentro de mi"

Despues de que issei saco miembro aun eréctil de peli-roja akeno se acercó él y comenzó a chuparlo, "el sabor de tu leche mezclado con los jugos de rias es muy bueno, fufufufu, ahora issei-kun es mi turno", la peli-negra se puso en cuatro sobre la cama con su bien formado trasero levantado, el castaño ya sabía lo que ella quería y no la hizo esperar, coloco su miembro en el culo de la chica y empezó a metérselo

"Tu pene está muy caliente, siento como si me quemara" dijo akeno, "akeno-san entre fácilmente en tu culo", "si, después de haberlo hecho varias veces mi agujero se ha vuelto del tamaño justo para que tú gran miembro pueda entrar en él", issei arremetió cada vez más rápido, haciendo que la peli-negra soltara fuertes gemidos

En un momento akeno vio como el semen del castaño se escurría por la vagina de su amiga, la cual aún estaba acostada recuperando el alentó, al estar cerca de rias comenzó a lamer su coño saboreando una vez mas la mezcla de los jugos, "akeno aún estoy muy sensible, si haces eso no podre aguantar mucho", la peli-roja sentía como si su mente se quedara en blanco, ella no podía pensar con claridad

"Tu pene está temblando issei-kun, ¿acaso estas por correrte de nuevo?", en cuestión de minutos los tres alcanzaron el clímax una vez más, "siento el espeso y caliente semen de issei-kun muy dentro de mi"

"Issei, ahora me toca otra vez" dijo rias, la chica estaba acostada en la cama con sus piernas abiertas y usando los dedos de una de sus manos para separar los labios de su muy húmeda vagina para que el castaño pudiera verla por completo, el chico metió una vez más su miembro dentro de ella y la embistió con fuerza, "asombroso, aun cuando ya te has corrido 2 veces sigues estando muy duro" dijo la peli-roja entre jadeos, "para mi también se siente muy bien" hablo el castaño, "eso es grandioso, sintámonos los dos bien y entonces córrete un montón dentro de mi" pidió rias

Al poco tiempo akeno se uno a ellos, puso su entrepierna en la cara de su amiga la cual empezó a lamerla mientras issei agarraba sus pechos para juntarlos y chupar sus pezones a la vez, la peli-roja apretó ligeramente el clítoris de su amiga con sus dedos sin dejar de lamer su coño, "ri… rias eso… se siente demasiado bien" dijo la peli-negra ella abrazo a issei por su cabeza acercándolo más a sus pechos, mientras que el comenzó a mover con más fuerza sus caderas

De nuevo fue el turno de akeno, esta vez el castaño puso su miembro entre los muslos de la chica pegado a su coño y comenzó a moverse como si la penetrara pero sin meterlo, el anhelaba poder entrar en ella pero la chica nunca se lo había permitido, sin mencionar que en estos momentos estaba presente sus muy posesiva ama así que pensó que no sería un buen momento para pedírselo a la peli-negra

Rias se colocó frente al pene del chico y comenzó a lamer la parte que sobresalía, "que bien se siente frotar una vagina mientras me lo chupan" dijo el chico

Issei agarro los pechos de la peli-negra y pellizco ligeramente sus pezones mientras lamia su cuello aumentando así sus gemidos, "issei-kun si haces eso no podre resistir mucho, ha" akeno tuvo un gran orgasmo que le hizo sentir como si pequeñas corrientes eléctricas pasaran por todo su cuerpo

Ahora rias estaba sobre akeno con sus cuerpos pegados, issei puso su pene entre la vagina de las dos chicas empezando a moverse, su miembro se frotaba con los clítoris de la dos chicas provocándole una increíble sensación a los tres, "se siente como si estuviera dentro de ustedes, esta tan caliente, húmedo y estrecho" hablo el castaño

"Haz estado divirtiéndote mucho conmigo, ahora es momento de devolverte todo los que me hiciste antes akeno" rias dijo eso son una sonrisa burlona, ella apretó los pechos de la peli-negra y los junto para poder chupar sus dos pezones, los gemidos de akeno aumentaron en intensidad

La peli-negra no iba a quedarse sin hacer nada, tomo uno de los pechos de su amiga y comenzó a apretar su pezón mientras que llevo su otra mano al culo de rias y tomándola desprevenida metió uno de sus dedos en su ano, la peli-roja inmediatamente se estremeció, pero rápidamente volvió a chupar los pezones de akeno ahora con mas intensidad, la peli-negra también aumento la velocidad con la que metía su dedo en el interior de su ama

"No podre aguantar mucho más, me corro" hablo el castaño, "déjalo salir, rocía todo tu delicioso semen sobre nosotras" pidió la peli-negra, "yo también estoy por correrme issei, corrámonos juntos" grito rias, issei baño a ambas chicas con su esperma mientras los jugos de ellas salían a montones por el fuerte orgasmo que tuvieron

"Has soltado bastante issei, nuestros cuerpos están cubierto de tu espesa leche" dijo rias mientras tomaba con un dedo algo del semen que había en su cuerpo y lo llevaba a su boca para chuparlo, "Parece que aun tienes mucha energía, eso es bueno, aún falta mucho para acabar" hablo akeno mientras veía el aun duro miembro del chico

Después de hacerlo varias veces todos cayeron cansados sobre la cama "Eso se sintió increíblemente bien, como pensé ya no puedo más, llegue a mi limite" dijo el castaño, "Fue muy divertido, deberíamos hacerlo de nuevo en otra ocasión, Issei-kun que tal si la próxima vez le enseñamos a rias lo bien que se siente por atrás" dijo la peli-negra, "no habrá una próxima vez, entiendes akeno esta es la unica vez que te presto a mi issei" hablo rias, "oh, si es así, entonces tal vez debería quitártelo" comento akeno, "no te dejare tenerlo" grito la peli-roja, una pequeña riña se desato entre las dos chicas por el issei, todo termino cuando ambas finalmente se quedaron si fuerza y cayeron dormidas junto al chico

**CONTINUARA**

Este cap ocurre después del final de la primera ova, aquí issei nunca fue enterrado bajo tierra como en la serie XD

Quiero agradecerles por su apoyo el fict tiene muchas visitas, principalmente de mexico, mi país que es Colombia es el sexto con mas visitas, eso solo significa que en mexico a mas personas con internet :v

Me sorprende que incluso personas de España y de países que no hablan español lo lean, inclusos hay lugares de los que nunca había escuchado, les agradezco a todos los que leen este fict, eso me motiva mucho

Muchas gracias

thank you very much

merci beaucoup

vielen Dank

grazie mille

どうもありがとうございました- Dōmo arigatōgozaimashita

dziękuję bardzo

muito obrigado

Les mando un abrazo psicológico a todos los lectores (ese es una frase prestada, si la reconocen no me acusen con su creador XD), tambien los invito a leer mi otro fict, un cross over de varias series como highschool dxd fairy tail y digimon

RESPONDIENDO COMENTARIOS

Termineitors: lamento si no te gusta el yuri, precisamente por eso coloque al inicio del cap que contenía ese género, no te puedo prometer que no habrá otros cap con yuri pero no es necesario que leas todos los cap, puedes simplemente no leer los que tengan ese contenido

Dead Cold 595: gracias por tu apoyo, la idea es llegar lo mas lejos posible y si pretendo hacer uno de kuroka pero de momento lo veo algo lejos, espero que me sigas brindando tu apoyo


	21. Diversión privada en la piscina

Hola, aquí un capítulo más, antes de comenzar quiero decirle que este capítulo fue escrito apex85 y yo solo lo traduje, todos los derechos y quejas son de apex85

No tiene nada que ver con mis historias anteriores

**(Punto de vista de Issei)**

(BOOOOOOOOOOOM)

"Whoa!"

Oí una gran explosión de detrás de la puerta después de que me fui porque la lucha de Akeno-san y de Buchou comenzaron a intensificarse. Todo comenzó cuando Buchou me permitió poner protector solar en su espalda después de que terminamos de limpiar la piscina y yo, como su siempre leal, amable y respetable peón, acepte. Tengo que decir que fue increíble. Tener mis manos por toda su suave y exquisita espalda, era excitante más de lo que pensaba. Justo cuando creía que no podía ser mejor, ella dejó caer una bomba que fue probablemente más pesado que el monte Fuji

"¿Te importaría frotar aceite en mis pechos?"

En el momento en que escuché esas palabras, dichas en su voz maravillosamente erótico Me sentí como si estuviera sólo a una brisa de aire lejos de perder el control de mi lujuria.

Pero entonces Akeno-san vino desde atrás y apretó sus pechos, que por cierto son incluso más grandes y más suave que los Buchou, en mi espalda haciéndome perder aún más el control. Naturalmente como la gran sádica que ella es, ¡Akeno-san añadió más leña al fuego al ofrecer dejarme chupar sus pechos! No, no era un sueño ni había escuchado mal, ella realmente me ofreció hacer eso! Si yo no fuera un demonio, ¡estaría convencido de que estoaba en el cielo!

Desafortunadamente, Buchou no tomó demasiado bien a las palabras de Akeno-san y las cosas de aumentaron a una pelea entre las dos que al parecer dio lugar a la gran explosión hace un momento.

Decido abrir la puerta un poco y mirar hacia atrás en la piscina, y he aquí que es una ruina. Al parecer, las dos grandes bellezas de Kuoh fueron demasiado lejos y volaron casi todo. Todo el lugar fue destruido con piso roto y el humo proveniente de lugares que recibieron balas perdidas de sus ataques. El agua prácticamente se ha evaporado, y hay escombros por todas partes. Maldita sea, todo ese esfuerzo de limpiar el lugar desperdiciado. El Consejo de Estudiantes se va a molestar mucho por esto.

En el borde de la piscina veo a Kiba, el guapo bastardo, inconsciente con humo saliendo de su cuerpo, probablemente, fue golpeado por una bala perdida de una de ellas. Al fondo veo tanto en Asia como Koneko-chan tendidas una al junto a la otra. Da el aspecto de lo que fueron eliminados por la onda expansiva de la explosión.

Después de comprobar para asegurarse de que están todos bien busco Buchou y Akeno-san... e inmediatamente toda la sangre de mi cuerpo sale a través de mi nariz. Encuentre ambas tiradas en medio de la piscina justo al lado de la otra. Sin aire, me doy cuenta de una marca en sus mejillas, ¿eh?, supongo que acabo cuando se golpearon simultáneamente al salir volando por la explosión de su energía demoníaca, pero eso no es el punto!

Lo que es importante es que estan prácticamente desnudas en el suelo. Sí, las Dos Grandes Bellezas estan ¡desnudas! Habian empezado la pelea con sus pechos desnudos, la parte inferior de sus trajes de baño también salieron en algún momento, junto con la cinta del pelo de Akeno-san. Puedo ver todo su cuerpo en toda su gloria, Su largo pelo se extiende a su alrededor. El rojo radiante de Buchou y el brillante cabello oscuro de Akeno-san ambos se rocían alrededor de ellas como esteras dejándome ver sus cuerpos en todo su esplendor. Su piel, pálida y justo como el mármol sin manchas, o desfiguraciones. Sus cuerpos están cubiertos de sudor, sin duda resultado de su lucha, pero en lugar de ser fea, parece hacer brillar su piel y darle un encanto erótico extra. Sus largas piernas deliciosas, sus traseros finamente entonados, muslos suaves y sus delgadas cinturas y curvas generosas, sin ningún exceso de grasa. ¡Y por si fuera poco sus grandes pechos! La visión unos pechos regulares haría que muchos hombres normales perdieran el control, ¡pero estos son mucho más allá de normales! Allí están frutas grandes, pálidas, redondas y maduras con sus cerezas rosadas floreciendo, la vista es suficiente para saber de su suavidad y elasticidad. El sudor que les calas sólo les da un agradable resplandor brillante que sólo aumenta sus propiedades hipnóticas. Ellos cambian ligeramente hacia arriba y hacia abajo como resultado de respirar su "del propietario de completar el cuadro perfecto de la seducción.

La vista tiene mi nariz vaciar mi cuerpo de él es el suministro de sangre que me queda para disfrutar de la situación. Justo en frente de mí son las dos grandes bellezas desnudas y boca abajo. Aquí y ahora sería una buena oportunidad de actuar y hacer mis fantasías. Sería bastante fácil de -¡NO!

BOFETADA

Me abofetee a mí mismo para volver mi mente a la normalidad. ¿Qué estoy pensando? No puedo aprovecharme de ellas mientras están inconscientes de esta manera! Ellas dos han hecho tanto por mí, y de hecho mi vida toma un giro para mejor a reencarnar como un diablo. No puedo tomar ventaja de ellas como están ahora, incluso si les gusta que les haga las cosas eróticas. ¡Eso no es diferente de un violador de clase baja!

Así que, reuniendo el poco autocontrol que me queda, ignoro la vista y me dirijo hacia el interior antes de que pierda el control por completo

"Ja, ja, ja"

Jadeante por habe corrido. Tomo asiento en un banco en el interior.

Maldita sea, me encontré muy cerca de perder el control de nuevo allí. Aunque un poco decepcionado por no ver a sus buenos pechos un poco más, parte de mí esta un poco orgulloso de retener tanto.

Mentalmente me doy palmaditas en la espalda por mi auto-control y pense sobre lo que debe hacer ahora, cuando una voz me llama desde un lado.

"Oh, Hyoudou Issei. ¿Qué pasa?"

"Digamos que no es una buena idea salir a la piscina en este momento. Por cierto llámame Issei."

Fue sólo después de que dije esas palabras que me doy la vuelta y reconocí la voz...

"¡¿Xenovia?!"

Justo como se esperaba, la que está delante de mí es el nuevo miembro peli-azul del Club de Investigación oculta que nos acompañó en el incidente de Excalibur.

"¿Por qué la sorpresa?"

"¿Dónde estabas?"

Me acabo de dar cuenta de que no estaba en ningún lugar en la piscina durante la pelea.

"Me estaba poniendo mi traje de baño. Es la primera vez que he usado uno por lo que tomó un poco de tiempo. ¿Cómo me veo?"

Por su pregunta, tomo un mejor vistazo de ella para darle una respuesta... y se acerca otra hemorragia nasal.

Siempre pensé que era bonita, con su corto pero con estilo pelo azul, la cara bien formada, ojos de color amarillo brillante, pero ahora tengo una mejor visión ella.

Ella lleva un bikini de color verde oscuro que complementa su cabello azul y sus ojos amarillos también, sin embargo el diseño es sorprendentemente pequeño. A pesar de que cubre los aspectos esenciales. Pero eso no es todo. Las piezas verdes que cubren sus pechos parecen estar sostenidas por nada más que lo que parece ser tres alambres delgados en el medio y envuelto detrás de su cuello, dándole un buen vistazo a su escote. La parte inferior asimismo, tienen un diseño bastante similar a una tanga ya que mientras cubre sus partes privadas, se mantiene en su lugar por medio de cables delgados similares que van a un lado. En suma, deja muy poco a la imaginación de su cuerpo. Nunca pensé que alguien criado como católico se vestiría tan eróticamente.

Por supuesto, tomo un buen vistazo a su cuerpo.

Cuando era exorcista de la Iglesia así como un ser humano, ella mencionó que tenía que pasar por un entrenamiento estricto y riguroso para poder luchar en igualdad con los demonios, y su especialidad era el combate a físico a corta distancia, y se especializo en las espadas. Como resultado, su cuerpo es mucho más tonificado y atlético que las otras chicas en el club. Su cuerpo es firme y tonificado, y tiene curvas muy generosas. No hay ni una sola onza de grasa, su cuerpo es atractivamente delgado y atlético, sus brazos están tonificados y firmes pero sin músculos excesivos, sus piernas largas y bien torneadas también, un buen estómago plano pero tonificado, y su piel no tiene ninguna mancha. Su cintura es delgada, con una curvas agradables en su cadera, y por supuesto sus pechos. Mientras que son más pequeño que los de Buchou o Akeno-san que todavía son muy grandes, estoy bastante seguro de que ocuparían toda mi mano si los toco.

Me perdi en mis pensamientos hasta que ella me llama sacándome de ellos.

"¿Bien?"

"U-uh, sí te vez g-genial"

Tartamudeo al tratar de contestarle.

"¿De Verdad?"

Ella parece bastante escéptico por alguna razón.

"Porque yo creo que no estas siendo del todo sincero, teniendo en cuenta su parte de abajo..."

Ella señala su dedo... Oh, por favor, no me digas.

"¿Qu…?!"

Sí. Justo como pensé. Justo donde ella está señalando, hay actualmente una tienda de campaña en mis trajes de baño. Al ver los dos grandes bellezas desnudas, después de frotar la loción en unos, y tener a otra presionando sus pechos en mi espalda fue suficientemente excitante, pero al ver Xenovia en traje de baño tan revelador solo a despertado mi excitación de nuevo.

"¡E-espera!-... Esto no es... Yo no soy... no" AGH ¡Maldita sea! ¡Las fuerzas conflictivas de mi lujuria y la mente racional están haciendo mi cabeza un lío así que no puedo dar una respuesta correcta!

Yo me preparaba para que ella pusiera violento, pero me sorprendí cuando vi su expresión. En lugar de la ira veo... ¿contemplación?

"No te preocupes que no estoy molesta. Por el contrario esto hace las cosas más fáciles ya que hay un favor que quiero preguntarte."

"¿Un favor?"

Me pregunto realmente curioso de por qué ella no se molesta por mi estado actual.

"Sí. Quiero que hagas un bebé conmigo."

"¿Qué?"

Su declaración me dejó tan sorprendido que tenía que asegurarme de que no estaba escuchando mal.

"Lo que dije, quiero que hagas una bebe conmigo."

Ella repite sin rodeos y ni vacilación.

Le tomó a mi cerebro un poco de tiempo procesar esas palabras. Después de que me convencí de que habia oído bien, respondí de la única manera consideré natural a la situación

"¡¿Eeeeeeeeeehhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!? ¡¿Guh?!"

"Shhh. Cállate."

Susurro Xenovia mientras cubría la boca con las manos y me lleva a un lugar más privado.

Convencida de que el lugar en el que estamos es lo suficientemente seguro, Xenovia libero mi boca y me permite preguntarle lo que está en mi mente.

"¿P-por qué me pides que haga algo así?"

"Es una larga historia, ¿estás seguro de que quieres oírlo?"

"¡Sí!"

Realmente quiero saber. Quiero saber las razones de sus acciones.

"Muy bien."

Ella asiente con la cabeza para prepararse a decirme sus motivos.

"Durante el tiempo que puedo recordar Yo sólo he sido enseñada por la iglesia en los caminos del exorcista. Mi infancia consistió principalmente en el aprendizaje de las formas de combate, la religión, la piedad, y vivir por el bien de El Señor. Cuando descubrí que Dios estaba muerto, me sentí como mi vida y todo lo que sabía era falsa y decidí unirme a los demonios con la esperanza de obtener una mejor comprensión de lo que quiero en la vida".

"Pero, ¿cómo implica eso tener hijos conmigo?"

"Como parte de mi adoctrinamiento a la iglesia y Dios, yo había tirado una parte de mí que en el momento consideró innecesario. La felicidad de una mujer Mi cuerpo, mi corazón, les selle por mi fe. Pero ahora que soy un diablo he decido liberar esos límites. Y así llegó mi nueva meta... tener hijos"

"Está bien, pero ¿por qué me elegiste?"

"Me di cuenta de que no sólo quiero niños, yo también quiero que sean fuertes. ¿Y qué mejor hombre para padre que el Sekiryuutei? Si bien es probable que no hereden el Boosted Gear, el aura de un dragón que posee probablemente será transmitida a ellos y les dará poder. ¿Ya que tenemos la oportunidad de por qué no intentarlo ahora?"

"Bueno, eso es..."

Estoy sinceramente confundido sobre cómo responder a esto. Aunque siempre he querido perder mi virginidad, mi naturaleza pervertida siempre a alejado a la chicas. Así que escuchar a una, especialmente una tan atractiva como Xenovia, básicamente me pida tan de repente, es sorprendente por decir lo menos. Maldita sea, mis hormonas se saldrán de control aquí!

"¿Estás satisfecho conmigo? Estoy muy confiada en mi cuerpo. Mientras que mis pechos no son tan grandes como Buchou o Akeno-san, creo que son satisfactorios"

Justo después de decir eso, ella se quita la parte superior del bikini y me dio un vistazo en sus pechos. Al verlos desnudos, tengo que estar en desacuerdo con ella. Sus pechos no son satisfactorios, ¡son fantásticos!

Yo los veo y no puedo dejar de sentir mi parte inferior más duro por la vista. Son lo suficientemente grandes como para que mis manos puedan contenerlos, perfectamente redondo en forma como fruta madura, y los pezones en el centro, que son de color de rosa como las flores de cerezo.

Ella dijo que es virgen, lo que significa que nadie más los ha tocado nunca. Ella se está ofreciendo por completo a mí!

Sorprendentemente. Mi mente racional dio una última defensa

"¿N-n-no estamos un poco joven para tener hijos ahora?"

Tartamudeo como mi autocontrol dando esa última línea de defensa para que poder evitar tomarla a ella aquí y ahora.

"No te preocupes, que no será un problema durante algún tiempo. Los diablos tienen una tasa de reproducción más baja que los seres humanos, por lo que el sistema de piezas Evil fue diseñado para reponer su número. Por lo que he aprendido, diablos reencarnado como o nosotros mismos tendrían que copular una vez al día durante al _menos_ 5-10 años antes de que podamos concebir un hijo. Eso sigue siendo mucho más rápido que los demonios natos o de sangre pura, como nuestro maestro Rias. Vamos a tener mucho tiempo para preparar y trabajar hasta entonces".

Ah, sí, me olvidé de ese hecho. Supongo que ella realmente es seria sobr... Espera un minuto! ¿Acaba de decir que ella va a tener **sexo **conmigo **diario** de ahora en adelante por **los próximos **años? Mierda mi autocontrol llego a cero ahora!

Mientras me estoy dando cuenta de esta Xenovia inmediatamente me empuja hacia abajo. En esta posición siento sus pechos frotándose contra mi pecho, haciendo feliz. Pero entonces ella lo supera con otra bomba.

"Abrázame. Como soy virgen voy a dejarte a ti y su conocimiento sexuales. Siempre y cuando haga el procedimiento para tener niños adecuadamente, voy a dejarte hacer lo que quieras conmigo"

Eso es...

Esas palabras fueron el golpe final a mi cordura...

Mi excitación, y mi lujuria que he contenido hasta ahora son libres de sus restricciones para enloquecer...

Y sé dónde ponerlos en libertad...

Si ella me lo está ofreciendo de esta manera, ¿cómo puedo negarme?

La pérdida de todos los restos de autocontrol, nos di la vuelta, así que estoy en la parte superior y le di mi respuesta:

"Quiero aprovechar para tomar tu oferta."

En mi respuesta Xenovia asiente para hacerme saber que puedo comenzar.

Usando el conocimiento que he obtenido de años de ver y leer material adulto decido dónde empezar.

(BESO)

Decido empezar por besarla. Para mi sorpresa, los labios son en realidad bastante blandos. Procedo a chupar sus labios lo que la hizo dar un leve gemido en respuesta, no es sorprendente ya que esta es la primera vez que hace esto.

Después de uno o dos segundos me decido a tomar algo a un nivel superior y profundizar el beso, deslizando mi lengua en su boca. Me gusto su lengua y es sorprendentemente dulce, ¿ella comió un poco de pasteles o dulces antes de venir aquí?

Como ya lamí y chupe su lengua, me doy cuenta brevemente los ojos de Xenovia se ensanchan por la sorpresa. La sorpresa termina rápidamente y ella cierra sus ojos que parecen felices y acerca un poco su cara hacia adelante y usa su propia lengua para hacer lo mismo con la mía. Nuestras lenguas proceden a luchar entre sí en un duelo por el dominio a medida que chupamos los labios del otro. Sonidos Secos provienen del intercambio nuestras bocas, mientras degustábamos la lengua del otro.

Después de unos segundos, nos separamos para recuperar el aliento, un rastro de saliva conectaba nuestras bocas. Mientras jadeo para tomar oxígeno miro a los ojos amarillos de Xenovia. Ellos estaban vidriosos en la lujuria, el deseo, y sobre todo, excitados.

Después de intercambiar miradas y confirmar que todavía podemos seguir adelante, continuamos nuestra sesión de besos con renovado vigor.

El sabor familiar de su boca viene a la mía de nuevo y nuestras lenguas re entablan su duelo anterior.

Sin embargo, tomé la oportunidad para darme ventaja...

"Aaah!"

Oigo a Xenovia hacer un gemido sexy cuando pongo la mano derecha sobre el pecho izquierdo. Al no estar acostumbrado a ese contacto físico parece haberla hecho bastante sensible, no es que me queje, ya que hace más fácil darle placer.

Le doy al gran montículo un apretón experimental y disfruto de la sensación. Su pecho es lo suficientemente grande como para ocupar todo el espacio en mi mano, pero lo más importante, también es agradablemente suave. Sigo amasando suavemente el pecho capturado con mi palma y ligeramente lo muevo mientras mis dedos aprietan su rosado pezón. Mi mano izquierda también comienza a hacer lo mismo con su pecho derecho. Mis manos siguen frotar y sintiendo sus pechos, alternando entre las apretarlos suavemente o con fuerza.

Me doy cuenta de que mientras sus senos son un poco más pequeños en comparación con los Buchou o Akeno-san, lo compensan con su suavidad y elasticidad.

"Aah..ah ... Issei ... uh"

Mientras mi mano juga con sus pechos, Xenovia gime de placer.

Al mismo tiempo que masajeo y presiono sus pechos, mis labios van a su cuello lamiéndolo, besándolo y chupándolo. El aumento de sus jadeos son una señal, su espalda probablemente esta temblando por el placer debido a la combinación mis manos y los labios.

Después de incontables segundos besando y chupando su cuello, mis labios un poco hasta que llegan a su escote.

En este punto me detengo brevemente para dar un buen vistazo a su maravilloso pecho antes de la hacer realidad un sueño que tenia hace mucho tiempo...

Con un movimiento rápido capturo el pecho izquierdo de Xenovia, que todavía tengo en la mano, en mi boca. Uso mi lengua para saborear bien su pezón. Empiezo por lamerlo ligeramente durante unos segundos, lentamente me doy cuenta que el sabor de un pezón virgen es sorprendentemente dulce. Mientras lo hago mi otra mano baja la parte inferior de su traje de baño y se lo quito, sería una pena que se conviertan en un desastre después de todo.

Después de asegurarme de que he conseguido saborearlo bien, tomo la pieza entera en mi boca y empiezo a chupar el pezón haciendo que comience a gemir otra vez. Mientras mi boca está ocupada devorando cada parte de su pecho izquierdo, mi mano izquierda sigue masajear su pecho derecho con mayor vigor. El estímulo combinado hace Xenovia deje salir un pequeño quejido de excitación y tira de mi cabeza hacia abajo más cerca de su pecho.

En respuesta cambio mi boca a su pecho derecho, como mi mano derecha tomo de nuevo su pecho izquierda.

Sin embargo, parece que ella no quiere quedarse sin hacer nada y me agarro...

"Guh..."

Dejé escapar un gemido mientras sentí algo tocarme. Miro mi cuerpo y veo la mano derecha de Xenovia en mi erecto y expuesta miembro. Al parecer, mientras yo estaba concentrado en sus pechos ella bajo de mis trajes de baño y empezó a masajear mi hombría.

Su mano, que es bastante fuerte y firme sube y baja mi eje en varias ocasiones, por lo que se endurezca y un fuerte escalofrío recorre mi espalda.

La miro a la cara y veo una sonrisa con un brillo desafiante en sus ojos.

"Si bien he dicho que podría hacer lo que quieras, esto también se supone que es mi ejercicio también. No puedo dejar que sea el único que haga todo el trabajo."

Dice todo esto con una voz segura.

"Que considerada."

Digo la verdad. Pero ella sólo sonríe y responde...

"Usted no va a estar diciendo eso una vez que haya hecho que suelte su semilla."

Ella dice esto con un poco de confianza, mientras me frotaba a mayor velocidad.

"Oh, yo no lo creo."

Yo respondo con la misma confianza. Tengo una ventaja más en la manga...

Sus ojos se abren por un momento y luego los cierra de nuevo como ella grita de placer por mi ataque furtivo. Después de un segundo sus ojos se abren un poco y mira hacia abajo para ver mi mano izquierda, que había estado en su pecho derecho cuando ella estaba hablando, ahora esta frotando su condición de mujer.

Sonriendo para mí mismo, empiezo a jugar con su apertura frotando con mi mano la parte exterior de su entrada. Después de unos segundos me decido a ser un poco más agresivo meto 2 de mis dedos dentro de ella. A medida que mis dedos izquierdos van mas profundos y juegan con sus entrañas, mi boca todavía chupa en sus pechos, alternando entre la izquierda y la derecha, y mi mano derecha sigue apretando y frotando sus pechos mientras se cambia de suave a duro.

En este punto Xenovia simplemente grita de placer mientras ella sigue tomando mi mienbro desesperadamente de con su mano fuerte.

"T-tramposo"

Dice en un gruñido casi inaudible.

En respuesta me separo de su pecho por un momento para mirarla a los ojos. Una vez que nuestros ojos se encuentran le muestro una sonrisa y le soy una protesta rápida:

"Todo se vale en el amor y la guerra, nena."

Habiendo dicho eso tomo de nuevo su pezón con fuerza. Mis manos también aumentan su ritmo durante unos segundos hasta que...

"Aaaaahhhh."

En un grito de placer, Xenovia suelta mi miembro y arquea su espalda y sus caderas llegando de su primer orgasmo. Tengo que decir bastante tiempo para su primera vez. He oído algunas salpicaduras cuando miro hacia abajo a su entrepierna para ver que ella vino en todo mi mano. Curioso conocer a que sabe le doy una probada. Tengo que decir, que no es la cosa más dulce que he probado nunca, pero todavía no está mal.

Tomo un buen vistazo del estado de Xenovia. Ella está jadeando por el orgasmo, haciendo que sus pechos suben y bajan, tiene algunos rastros de sus jugos entre las piernas y en los muslos. Hay un poco de sudor en su cuerpo, pero en lugar verse mal, en realidad acentúa el brillo saludable de su piel y hace que luzca más atractivo. Sus ojos también tienen una mirada vidriosa en ellos y me mira.

"E-eso... fue, maravilloso."

Ella dice eso entre jadeos con una expresión de satisfechos y seductora.

"No hemos terminado aún. Después de todo, aun no has terminado"

Al ver mi miembro, Xenovia me pregunta:

"¿Qué debo hacer ahora?"

Yo me acerco a su oído y le susurro instrucciones. Una vez terminado ella asiente con la cabeza y empiezo.

Acomodo mi cuerpo y pongo mi erección entre sus grandes pechos. Una vez hecho esto, ella coloca sus manos sobre sus pechos y los empuja juntos, apretando mi eje con sus suaves montículos. Dejé escapar un gemido satisfecho por tener tesoros celestiales suaves cubriendo mi hombría y apretándolade forma firme pero agradable. Ahhhh, este es el mayor placer de la técnica exclusiva para aquellos con grandes pechos: paizuri_._

Al ver mi reacción, Xenovia sigue el segundo paso de mis instrucciones, y trae su lengua para lamer la punta de mi miembro. Cuando doy un gemido rápida de emoción que ella decide ser más audaz y lamiendo las partes del eje no cubierto por su pechos. Después de unos segundos ella decide tomar toda la parte expuesta en su boca.

Ahora es mi turno de gemir en voz alta de placer. El asalto combinado en mi polla es demasiado. La suave textura de sus senos que lo rodean y repetidamente apretando el eje, sus cálidos labios que cubre la cabeza, lamiendo con su lengua y chupando la punta. El combo era puro éxtasis de la forma más alta.

Después de unos segundos, se sentía aún más placer, siento una fuerte presión que sale...

"... Xenovia estoy a punto de..."

Mi advertencia llegó demasiado tarde y terminan explotando en su boca.

Xenovia ensancha los ojos por la nueva sensación, pero se adapta rápidamente de una manera que no me esperaba. En lugar de sacar, ella mete en su boca mi eje y toma todo mi semen. Con un solo trago, ella se traga mi esencia y luego exhala de una manera sensual. Después de que ella hiciera eso, algo de semen se desliza fuera de su boca, sólo para que ella lo cogiera con los dedos y se la tragara. Luego de hacer eso ella me mira con los ojos vidriosos en la lujuria.

"Issei... Por favor, no puedo esperar... mucho más tiempo. Ponlo dentro de mí... Ahora."

Ella hace lo pide mientras respira de forma entrecortada, abriendo las piernas un poco para darme un buen vistazo de su coño mojada.

La veo detenidamente por un momento. Su pecho subía y bajaba por su respiración, su apertura ligeramente mojada, sus largas piernas extendidas ligeramente separadas, sus ojos suplicantes-lujuria, y el gran deseo en su voz. La vista solo me excita aun mas, pero en algún lugar en el fondo de mi mente no hay otra cosa.

El saber de que era _yo_ quien hizo que esta mujer fuerte, tranquilo, y digna de fe, callera en un estado tan erótica me llena de orgullo. Al parecer, me he vuelto un poco sádico como Akeno-san. Pero aun así, yo también podría satisfacerla aquí y ahora.

Ya sea por mi emoción de al fin perder mi virginidad, o las mejoradas de resistencia gracias a las pieza mal, ya estoy erecto y listo para el plato principal después de unos segundos.

Bajo mi vara delante de su entrada y pido su permiso.

"¿Estás lista?"

Con una sonrisa tranquilizadora y los ojos enfocados Xenovia asiente.

Con su consentimiento por fin di el paso final y sumerjo mí miembro dentro de ella. Gracias a nuestras actividades anteriores la pusieron mojada me deslice con facilidad. Sin embargo, Xenovia todavía se estremece por el dolor de la inserción, supongo que perder la virginidad es doloroso para todas las mujeres, independientemente de lo fuertes que son o lo mucho que estén húmedas.

Al ver su mueca de dolor, llevo mis manos hasta sus pechos y masaje de nuevo. A juzgar por sus gemidos, logró distraerla del dolor un poco, pero todavía está allí. Para hacer las cosas más fácil para ella, sigo a masajeando su pecho y esperar unos segundos para que se ajuste a mi longitud.

Después de algún tiempo le pregunto si ella está bien con una preocupación genuina. Hey puedo ser un pervertido, pero no me gusta lastimar a las mujeres a no ser que tengo que hacerlo (juegos de calificación) o si son tan horribles que creo que se lo merece (un cierto ángel caído que es mejor dejar olvidado).

Ella levanta la vista y responde que ella está bien y que puedo continuar.

Y sin más preámbulos, empiezo a empujar dentro de ella. Ya que los dos somos vírgenes empiezo despacio para que pueda acostumbrarse. Mientras sentía su interior. Tengo que decir, fue genial. Ella era estrecha, pero cómoda y versátil, muy satisfactoria.

Después de algunos segundos más, cuando yo creo que ambos nos hemos ajustado lo suficiente, me decido a empujar más rápido. Golpeo en ella con la fuerza y la velocidad de un martillo neumático industrial, todo el tiempo que ella ha estado gimiendo y gritando en puro placer. Mientras Xenovia grita y gime de placer por mis embestidas, ella envuelve sus brazos y piernas a mi alrededor. Su agarre es muy apretado, como si abrazarse a mí fuera la única manera de mantener lo que queda de su cordura.

Finalmente nos acercamos a nuestros límites...

"Xenovia… yo estoy a punto de..."

"Lo sé... estoy igual... no te preocupes, podemos hacerlo juntos. Y puedes disparar todo... directamente en mi... después de todo, ese es el punto."

Como para reforzar su punto, ella aprieta su agarre en mí para asegurarse de que no me separara.

No dejo de moverse durante unos segundos antes de que ambos llegáramos al clímax simultáneamente mientras soltábamos un gran grito.

Tomando una respiración profunda, mire la parte en la que estábamos conéctanos y vi su apertura goteando una mezcla de mi esperma y sus jugos. Sus ojos están vidriosos mientras trata desesperadamente de calmar su respiración, su pecho subía y bajaba, la cantidad de sudor en su cuerpo se ha duplicado prácticamente. Se las arregla para recuperar parte de su cordura y pide

"¿Quieres hacerlo de nuevo?"

"¿Estás seguro?"

Aunque estoy bastante seguro de que puedo seguir adelante, ella parece un poco agotada y dolorida.

"Las posibilidades de poder quedar embarazada son más altas si lo hacemos varias veces al día."

Ella dice en un tono serio.

"Bien..."

"Oh, ¿tienes demasiado miedo?"

Ella dice con un tono algo burlón.

"Sí, es posible de que te rompa accidentalmente."

Yo respondo con un tono petulante. Si hay una cosa que estoy orgulloso, es mi conocimiento y habilidad en todas las cosas sexuales. Será un día frío en el infierno antes de volver a tener esta oportunidad.

"Entonces, por supuesto, continuemos."

Para reafirmar su punto, Xenovia extiende sus piernas un poco más para que me diera un mejor acceso desde esta posición.

Pero tengo otra idea...

Más rápido de lo que pudo reaccionar, le doy vuelta y la tomo por la cintura. Le digo que se apoye con sus manos y rodillas y ella sigue rápidamente mis instrucciones.

Una vez que está en posición vertical a cuatro patas me decido a sorprenderla y atravieso todo el camino dentro de ella de una vez. Naturalmente, ella responde con un grito de éxtasis.

Cuando grito, me inclinarse sobre su cuerpo de modo que mi pecho toque su espalda, y tome con mis manos sigilosamente sus pechos, haciendo gemir por el contacto. Una vez hecho esto, llevo mi boca hasta su oreja y pregunto en un susurro si ella está lista.

Con un ligero escalofrío, ella asiente y procedo a moverme tan rápido como puedo.

La razón por la que elegí esta posición es porque es más fácil moverse más rápido y sacar el máximo provecho de ella. Empujé a su más duro y más rápido antes y con cada embestida iba más profundo dentro de ella, estoy bastante seguro de que sentí la punta de su vientre una o dos veces. Al mismo tiempo, mis manos proceden a apretar y masajear sus pechos, apretando ocasionalmente sus pezones. Para subir la apuesta, asalto su bonito cuello delgado con una lluvia de besos, lamidas y movimientos de succión.

Xenovia arquea la espalda, o por lo menos lo que pudo en esta posición, y aprieta el suelo con las manos por mi asalto combinado sobre puntos de placer en su cuerpo, una vez más, solo puede dejar salir gritos y gemidos de placer.

Después de unos segundos de correrse, ella colapsos en el suelo por mi asalto, pero no me detuve.

Al verla en esa posición sólo me motiva a seguir adelante, así que la mantuve en su lugar con las manos mientras sigo empujando más duro y más duro. Naturalmente, su voz se eleva otra octava gritando y gimiendo.

Después de varios segundos más, que se sentían como varias vidas, también explote dentro de ella, una vez más, con mi semilla llenándola y se derramándose fuera de ella.

Exhausto, me recuesto a su lado para hablar.

"¿Entonces, cómo estuvo?"

Le pregunto porque soy curioso en cuanto a lo que pensaba de nuestra primera vez.

En respiraciones lentas entrecortadas, se vuelve a mirarme para responder.

"Fue increíble."

"Gracias."

Respondo con la voz más orgulloso y feliz que pude reunir. ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? ¡Acabo de perder mi virginidad con una chica muy hermosa, y yo ni siquiera tengo que preocuparme por conseguir embarazarla!

"Creo que es suficiente por hoy, probablemente deberíamos lavarnos antes que los otros se despiertan y nos ven así."

"Sí."

Asintiendo a eso, los dos nos levantamos y vamos a las duchas separadas. Después de lavar a fondo durante unos minutos, los dos nos pusimos nuestros trajes de baño de nuevo y caminamos por el pasillo mientras hablábamos.

"Deberíamos hacer eso otra vez."

"Por supuesto. Después de todo, prometiste hacerlo tantas veces como sea necesario hasta que yo tenga un niño."

"Oh, sí... ¿cuánto tiempo dijiste que tomaría para que eso suceda?"

Durante la emoción de nuestra "sesión" se me olvidó el tiempo exacto que se necesitaría y cuántas veces vamos a tener que hacer "eso" hasta que ella queda embarazada. El solo pensamiento simplemente me emociona.

"Ya te lo dije. Todos los días durante al menos los próximos 5-10 años."

Al recordar cuánto tiempo tendríamos que tener sexo, termino fantaseo con múltiples repeticiones de los eventos de hoy. Los pensamientos puros me excitan tanto que finalmente sucede:

La sangre que queda en mi cuerpo se derrama por mi nariz y me desmayo.

Hola, hace meses que no actualizo este fict, la verdad es que no se si continuarlo, esta vez solo traduje un fict en ingles en parte como proyecto

Me disculpo con aquellos que esperaban que continuara mi fict, tal vez en un futuro lo retome, no es por falta de tiempo o porque no quiera, es solo falta de inspiración

Finalmente, gracias por el apoyo


	22. Privacidad en el viaje de estudios

**Este capítulo también pertenece a apex85 y fue traducido desde al ingles**

**No está relacionado con mis capítulos anteriores pero si con el ultimo 'Diversión privada en la piscina'**

**POV: punto de vista**

**(POV Issei)**

(BESO)

Esta no es mi primera vez, pero ser besado por una chica bonita siempre es agradable.

Todo comenzó cuando fui a mi habitación en la posada. Yo estaba un poco cansado, después de todo el mi clase y yo visitamos los alrededores de Kioto y decidió regresar temprano y descansar. Pero antes de que pudiera, la linda, rubia, ex-monja, y obispo de nuestro grupo, Asia, llamó a mi puerta de mi cuarto. Parecía que algo estaba molestando, así que la deje entrar para hablar. Resulta que me vio besar Buchou en la estación de tren antes de que nos fuéramos de Kioto y le dieron un poco celoso.

Para mi sorpresa, ella terminó besarme en los labios esta era la segunda vez que habíamos hecho, pero aun así era dulce. Pero antes de que pudiéramos decir o hacer cualquier otra cosa, tuvimos visitantes.

Irrumpiendo en mi habitación por la puerta que no cierra completamente, fueron el dúo de ex-exorcista: nuestro caballero femenino, la pelo azul, Xenovia y mi amiga de la infancia, la recién reencarnado-ángel, Irina Shido.

A su intrusión, Asia se desmayó de la vergüenza. Con ella inconciente, Xenovia inmediatamente se abalanzó sobre mí.

Así que ahora aquí estoy sentado en el suelo con la caballero del CIO Xenovia besándome en los labios. Después de un breve momento de sorpresa,le correspondí. Tengo que decir, sus labios son bastante suave y sexy.

"¡¿Ah?! ¡¿Ya comenzaste Xenovia?!" Irina toma un momento para comentar en sorpresa por la repentina acción. Terminando el beso, echo un vistazo y vi que había puesto de Asia en la cama con una manta en la parte superior. Sin darle importancia, también veo que ella no sólo cerró la puerta, también estableció una barrera para evitar que otras personas entren, y los sonidos, vibraciones y olores salgan.

"Sí, tengo que practicar hacer bebés con Issei y ahora parecía una oportunidad tan buena como cualquier otra." Xenovia, dijo inmediatamente sin ningún tipo de vergüenza o vacilación.

"Ss-sí, pero... bueno" Parece que la forma directa de como Xenovia lo dijo tomo s Irina con la guardia baja por lo que sólo puede balbucear en respuesta.

Al ver a su ex pareja exorcista en un estado tal causa un brillo travieso en los ojos ámbar de Xenovia como si tuviera una idea.

"¿Quieres hacerlo tambien?"

"¡¿QUÉ?!" Supongo que Irina no esperaba esa pregunta. Yo también estoy un poco sorprendido ya que no pensé que ella haría esa oferta, ¡pero también esta el hecho de que se abre la posibilidad de que voy a llegar a tener relaciones sexuales con dos mujeres al mismo tiempo!

"¡P-pero espera!... Eso es...um" Naturalmente, el comentario sorprendente sólo hace que Irina tartamude aún más mientras sus mejillas se ponen mas rojas que un tomate.

"Si no quieres, entonces sólo quédate atrás y ve." Inmediatamente después de decir esto Xenovia viene y me da otro beso.

Yo estaba un poco sorprendido de lo agresiva que estaba siendo, pero me repongo rapidamente y devuelvo el beso. Porque ella admitió abiertamente que quiere tener sexo, decidimos llegar a las cosas buenas rápido. Ha sido un tiempo desde que me acosté con ella, y todavía tengo que cumplir mi promesa de embarazarla.

Nuestro beso pasó de contacto sólo entre nuestros labios, a erótico y salvaje bastante rápido. En unos pocos segundos deslice mi lengua entre los labios de Xenovia y saboree el interior de su boca. Ella soltó un rápido gemido antes de utilizar su propia lengua en la mía. Esto comenzó un pequeño duelo, donde nuestras lenguas procedieron al probar, chupar, lamer todo sobre el otro.

Nos aferramos el uno al otro con fuerza mientras nuestro duelo continuaba durante unos minutos (tengo que amar la 'evil piece' por darnos cuerpos más resistentes). Durante ese tiempo nuestras lenguas continuaron dando vueltas al gusto hasta el último rincón de la boca del otro, mientras que nuestros labios siguen besando y chupando el uno al otro. Fue un duelo incluso cuando estábamos prácticamente devorando la boca del otro, pero decidi cambiar el rumbo en mi favor...

(Agarrar)

"¡¿Ah?!"

Xenovia da un gemido sexy bajo cuando meti mi mano derecha debajo de su camisa y llegó hasta su pecho izquierdo. Le doy un apretón experimental y me deleito por la sensación. Su pecho es tan grande que mi mano apenas puede cubrirlo todo, también es sorprendentemente suave y elástica, por lo que mis dedos sienten un hormigueo. Siento una sensación un poco difusa en el centro de mi palma, que supongo que es su sostén. Al mismo tiempo, mi mano izquierda va atrás y agarra su firme y tonificado culo. Al apretar y su rozar en ambos extremos, Xenovia dejaba salir pequeños gemidos.

Después de unos minutos asi, pienso que ya es tiempo de quitarle la ropa, para darle un indicio pongo mis manos en el borde de su camiseta. Ella me mira a los ojos con sus brillantes orbes amarillos y asiente con la cabeza, y luego levanta los brazos para que sea más fácil para mí. Decido tomarme mi tiempo para quitar lentamente su camisa, esto me permite tener una buena vista de su clara.

Después de menos 10 segundos de devorarla con los ojos, quite por completo su camisa, revelando su sujetador púrpura. Su diseño es sorprendentemente erótico, con volantes y encajes de todo, supongo que ella lo compró con el propósito exacto de seducirme. Luego llevo mis manos a su espalda y encuentro el gancho del sujetador. Una vez que lo encontré, lo desabroche y en un segundo cayo a sus pies.

Después de eso, lleve mis manos a su jean. Después de abrir su cremallera y botones, puse mis pulgares en sus bragas a juego de color púrpura, con el resto de mis dedos en la banda de la cintura, y tire hacia abajo. Ahora están expuestas tanto en su parte superior e inferior.

Con su ropa fuera del camino, me decido a tomar un rápido vistazo de su cuerpo. Ya que es una ex exorcista de la Iglesia, como su especialidad es el combate físico a corta distancia-como se puede esperar de su afinidad con las espadas, ella mencionó que tenía que pasar por un entrenamiento estricto y riguroso para poder luchar a la par con los demonios. Como resultado, su cuerpo es mucho más tonificado y atlético que las otras chicas en el club. Su cuerpo es firme y bien tonificado, y tiene abundantes curvas. No hay ni una sola pisca de grasa, su cuerpo es atractivamente delgado y atlético, sus brazos están tonificados y firmes pero sin demasiados músculos, sus piernas largas y bien no tiene ninguna mancha. Su cintura es delgada, con una curvas en su cadera agradable, y por supuesto sus pechos. Mientras que son más pequeños que los de Buchou o Akeno-san todavía son muy grandes, estoy bastante seguro de que ocupan toda mi mano, probablemente copa D. Miro más abajo y veo su entrepierna, no hay pelo en ninguna parte de ella, y puedo ver algunas pequeñas huellas de líquido. Supongo que estaba más excitado de lo que pensé.

Mientras estoy ocupado mirándola, Xenovia decide ir a la ofensiva y toma mi camisa para quitármela. Pero ella está un poco impaciente ya que ella decide simplemente rasgar mi camisa de inmediato, dejando al descubierto el pecho.

Ella echa un vistazo a mi pecho y le da un ligero ronroneo de satisfacción, ella pasa su mano a lo largo de mi torso. Gracias a todo el entrenamiento que he pasado para los Juegos de Calificación de Buchou y Taninin, he ganado un poco de músculo. Mi cuerpo que originalmente era delgado y está ahora bastante bien tonificado y atlético sin nada de grasa. No es que se esté al nivel de un jugador olímpico o el de modelo, pero aun así es bastante decente. Su reacción me hace sentir orgulloso de todo el trabajo que tuve que hacer para conseguir un cuerpo como este.

Luego de tomar una pequeña respiración, ella toma mi mano y la coloca entre sus muslos. Suspirando de placer mientras me mira con ojos vidriosos y da el golpe final.

"... Ahh... En verdad, la piel de un hombre - su piel me hace sentir tan bien. Tocarte realmente me hace sentir como una mujer."

Con esas palabras, pierdo todo vestigio de moderación y la beso de nuevo. Meto la lengua en forma inmediata para degustar sus entrañas, y ella responde de manera similar de manera que los dos estamos devorando la boca del otro. Los dos nos hemos contenido por demasiado tiempo, no hay punto en ser lento ahora. Ambos decidimos ir a las cosas buenas de inmediato.

A medida que nos besamos, Xenovia me abrazo mientras la mueve hacia adelante hasta que la tenga apoyada contra la pared. Una vez que ella tiene su espalda contra la pared, aprete su pecho izquierdo con mi mano derecha. Sin el sostén, puedo saborear plenamente el sentimiento. Su pecho es suave como un malvavisco y es sorprendentemente elástico. Mi pulgar encuentra el pezón rosado en el centro y proceda a pellizcarlo un poco. Ya que no está acostumbrada a ser tocado así, Xenovia da un fuerte gemido de éxtasis.

Decido ser más agresivo y llevo a mi boca a su pecho izquierdo. Empecé con lamer ligeramente alrededor de su pezón, que la hizo dar un pequeño grito. Complacido por su reacción, voy a un nivel superior y llevo todo el pezón a mi boca. Me tomo un buen rato lamiendo y chupando su seno. El sabor dulce fluye sobre mi lengua. Para mezclarlo un poco aprieto ambos pechos juntos y lamo los dos a la vez, de más escalofríos de éxtasis pasan por su espalda

Sin embargo xenovia no sólo iba sentarse sin hacer nada. Mientras estoy degustando sus pechos, Xenovia lleva sus manos a mi cintura y me quita mis pantalones y ropa interior. Esto pone mi erección. A continuación, envuelve su mano con fuerza alrededor de mi miembro, y aprieta un poco, por lo que suelto un leve gemido. Al ver mi reacción, ella envuelve su mano alrededor del eje y comienza a acariciarlo a un ritmo rápido.

En respuesta a sus caricias, lami sus pechos aún más. En respuesta, los trazos de Xenovia vuelven aún más rápido. Hemos hecho un reto no verbal: que el que acabe primero tiene que hacer lo que el otro dice.

Y después de unos segundos, salgo victorioso con su clímax a través de vagina. Algunos de sus cálidos jugos salen a chorros, salpicando un poco mi muslo. Xenovia pierde un poco sus fuerzas por haber acabado y toma unos segundos para recuperar el aliento. Una vez, ella está respirando normalmente otra vez pone sus manos en mi cara y me mira a los ojos.

"Es suficiente de jugar. Sólo tómame, aquí y ahora." Cuando habla, detecto unos toques de impaciencia y desesperación en su voz. Ella debe haber querido esto durante mucho tiempo.

"¿no puedes esperar?" Ni siquiera se molestó en ocultar la diversión en mi voz. Ver a una chica tan fuerte como ella reducida a este estado es tan condenadamente entretenido. El hecho de que fui yo quien lo hizo sólo añade más emoción. ¡Dios mío!, he estado pasando demasiado tiempo con Akeno-san ¿no?

Sacudiendo la cabeza para que pueda centrarme en Xenovia, pongo mi mano detrás de su muslo izquierdo y levanto su pierna. Xenovia coloca sus manos sobre mis hombros para mantener el equilibrio. Con ese conjunto, ella asiente y de inmediato me sumergí en ella.

Xenovia da un leve quejido al entrar y envuelve sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura mientras clava sus dedos en mi espalda. Con el fin de aliviarla, le doy una serie de besos ligeros y lamo su cuello y cara. Después de unos segundos, ella empieza a dar pequeños suspiro, lo que tomo como una señal de que se ha calmado con éxito.

Miro sus ojos por un momento para preguntar si puedo o no moverme. Ella asiente rápidamente con la cabeza para hacerme saber que puedo continuar.

Con su aprobación, empiezo a moverme. Pongo mis manos en sus muslos, mientras la levanto, y me aseguro de que su espalda esté bien apretada contra la pared para que pueda tener un mejor apoyp.

Con todo listo, entonces me pongo en movimiento.

Decido empezar suavemente, y se movi lentamente al principio. Yo la empujo con suavidad, luego retrocedo, y entro de nuevo, todo ello a un ritmo lento. Ella gime un poco. Ahh, cómo he echado de menos este sentimiento. Su interior es agradable, cálido, y servicial. Ella logra aferrarse a mí, mientras yo puedo ir en un agradable y profundo. Sus paredes interiores me tragan entero. Ella gime debido a la sensación.

Al oírla, decido aumentar el ritmo e ir más rápido. Mi polla que se movía lenta hasta ahora, está golpeando en ella con la velocidad de un martillo neumático. Voy dentro y fuera de ella en varias ocasiones, mientras que sus paredes interiores me tragan. Con cada embestida, el miembro a mi parece va más y más profundo. Estoy bastante seguro de que he sentido su vientre en mi punta de un par de veces. Durante mis embestidas, Xenovia aferra a mí con tanta fuerza que sus uñas se clavan en mi piel, mientras que sus piernas están prácticamente aplastando mis caderas.

Finalmente, después de varias docenas de embestidas, siento una ligera presión

"Xenovia... estoy a punto de ..!"

"A-adelante... Hazlo dentro... Después de todo ... Sería contrario al propósito si no lo haces... hah" Xenovia se las arregla para hablar entre jadeos con su respiración entrecortada.

Después de escuchar su consentimiento decido seguir empujando tan rápido como pueda hasta que...

**(POV Tercera persona)**

Mientras que el peón y la caballero se divierten un tercero miembro olvidado, los veía desde cerca.

"Issei-kun... Xenovia"

Después de haber sido olvidada durante su actividad, Irina Shido los veía en completo silencio.

'_Parece que realmente lo están disfrutando.'_ La joven sólo podia mirar como sus amigos se "divierten".

Debido a su estricta educación cristiana y no tener preparación en asuntos relacionados con el sexo, ella se quedó conmocionada. Fue criada para creer que era un acto que sólo se hacía para procrear, e incluso entonces, sólo como un acto que se realiza en la intimidad después del matrimonio. Tener relaciones sexuales únicamente por el bien de placer era visto como un pecado capital en la que ninguna persona sana debe tomar parte.

Sin embargo, justo en frente de ella, dos de sus amigos más cercanos están cayendo en el placer carnal. Aun si Xenovia afirmaba que era por el bien de tener hijos, está claro que tanto a ella como Issei están completamente inmerso en el acto.

A pesar de que tanto su fe y como su sentido común le decían que mirara hacia otro lado, Irina se encentraba incapaz de dejar de verlos mientras se desnudaban el uno al otro, a Issei lamiendo y chupando los pechos de Xenovia, y su unión.

'_¿Por qué... por qué no puedo dejar de mirarlos?_

Mientras pensaba en la escena frente ella, Irina recuerdo las palabras que Xenovia le dijo anteriormente

_"¿_ _Quieres hacerlo tambien?" ¿Podría ser?_

Sin darse cuenta, la mano derecha de Irina empieza a tocar su pecho derecho, mientras que su mano izquierda llega hasta sus muslos. Ambas manos comienzan a frotar sus respectivos lugares. Mientras los movimientos lascivos Issei y de Xenovia se volvían más caliente, las manos de Irina frotaban más rápido. Una pequeña cantidad de un determinado líquido manchaba su ropa interior. Notando rápidamente los actos de sus manos, se detuvo.

'_N-no…esto es'_

La mente de la joven estaba pasando por una crisis. Una parte de su mente le dice que acepte la oferta de ser parte de la pareja. Otra, sin embargo, le recuerda que tal acto sería un pecado que daría lugar a que se convirtiera en un ángel caído.

Como reflejo de la agitación de su mente, sus alas comenzaron a parpadear entre blanco y negro.

En medio de sus pensamientos, Issei y Xenovia estaban llegando a su límite.

"Xenovia .. Estoy a punto de ..!"

"A-adelante... Hazlo dentro ... Después de todo ... Sería contrario al propósito si no lo hizo ... hah"

Al ver los dos llegando al clímax parece haber activado un interruptor en la mente de la joven ángel.

Así que con una respiración profunda y el corazón pesado, Irina Shidou se quita toda su ropa, quedando desnuda como el día en que nació.

_Bueno aquí voy..._

Y con eso se acerca a la pareja.

**(POV Issei)**

"Aaaaahhhh"

Con un último empuje, prácticamente explote dentro Xenovia.

Con esa descarga, su férreo control sobre mí con sus manos y piernas se aflojo.

Estaba a punto de preguntarle cómo estaba, pero...

"Issei-kun..."

Mi espalda se tensó por un segundo. Al mismo tiempo, esas palabras entraron en mis oídos, sentí algo suave, seductor, y familiar en mi espalda. Mire hacia abajo y veo un par de delgados brazos envueltos alrededor de mi torso.

Echando un vistazo a Xenovia, quien actualmente está sentando en el suelo recuperándose, veo sus ojos muy sorprendidos

Girando mi cabeza vi a...

"¡¿Irina?!"

Sí, justo detrás de mí esta el tercer miembro del Trio de la Iglesia, Irina Shidou. Pero más importante que eso es el hecho de que ella está desnuda.

Ella, Irina Shidou, el miembro más devota del trío y un ángel actual, está desnuda detrás de mí.

Mientras yo estoy atrapado en estado de shock, Irina, cuyo rostro esta actualmente tan rojo como el pelo de Buchou en este momento, decide hablar.

"¿Tienen espacio para uno más?"

"¡¿Qu… ?!"

Antes incluso de que puedo hablar Irina cierra los ojos e inmediatamente se precipita hacia adelante y me besa en los labios. Sus suaves labios calientes cubren los míos, mientras que sus manos van alrededor de mi cabeza para mantenerla en su lugar.

Después de un rápido momento de sorpresa le correspondo el beso. Nos quedamos así durante unos segundos, luego deslice mi lengua y para probar el sabor de sus labios.

Mmm. Son muy dulce, ¿qué comió antes de venir aquí?

Después de unos segundos, mi lengua se desliza en su boca, causando Irina abre los ojos por un segundo, probablemente sorprendida por la sensación de mi lengua. Ahora me sorprendí cuando pego rápidamente su propia lengua en mi boca. Durante mi momento de sorpresa, Irina me empuja hacia el piso con mi espalda en el suelo y ella encima de mí.

Maldita sea, ella es más audaz de lo que pensé. Pero si es asi como ella quiere jugar...

La tome y nos dimos la vuelta, ahora yo estaba arriba, mientras tanto nuestras lenguas procedieron a degustar el uno al otro en un duelo, similar a la que tuve con Xenovia antes. Lamimos, chupamos, y probamos la boca del otro en varias ocasiones durante algunos minutos. Sin embargo, ya que Irina nunca había hecho esto antes, a diferencia de mí, que he hecho lo mismo varias veces con Xenovia, ella termina por perder esta pelea. El resultado es que se detiene y me deja hacer lo que quiero por unos pocos segundos.

Después de un rato los dos nos separamos para recuperar el aliento. Mientras respiro, miro a los ojos violetas de Irina llenos de deseo.

Después de separarnos, Irina se relaja y se pone de espaldas al suelo. Desde aquí tengo la oportunidad de tener una buena vista de su cuerpo, y basta con decir que estoy ansioso.

Su largo cabello castaño amarrado en 2 coletas enmarca su rostro y ojos violetas que de por sí ya son lo suficientemente atractivo, el rubor en su rostro también añade un buen toque, pero su cuerpo es aún mejor.

Al igual que Xenovia, ella solía ser un exorcista para la Iglesia y tuvo que tener un régimen de entrenamiento igual de duro con el fin de ser capaz de luchar a la par con los diablos y otras criaturas sobrenaturales. Como resultado, su cuerpo también esta bien tonificado y atlético, con curvas decentes y sin exceso de grasa corporal. Pero era igual al Xenovia_,_ su cuerpo es algo más delgado, lo que en cierto modo le hace un poco más femenina y atractiva. Su piel no posee defectos y es un tono muy hermoso y claro. Sus brazos mientras tonificado son todavía muy delgados, las caderas son deliciosamente bien curvada, y tiene una cintura delgada. Sus senos son un poco más pequeños que lo de Xenovia pero aún son lo suficientemente grande como para caber en mis manos. Agradables y redondos con pezones rosados brillantes en el centro. Sus largas piernas delgadas y atractivas se presionan entre sí como sus hermosos muslos suaves tratan de cubrir su zona privada.

Luego de mirarla por unos segundos, la veo a los ojos.

"¿Segura que quieres hacer esto?" Yo necesitaba saber, su fe es tan importante para ella que no quiero hacer esto si se terminara arrepintiedo después.

"Sí, he decidido que estoy más que dispuesta a darte mi virginidad a ti Issei-kun." Ella dice mientras se sonrojaba hasta por los codos.

"Pero, tu podrías caer." Ella estaba tan feliz cuando Michael la reencarno en un ángel, ¿ella está realmente bien con convertirse en un ángel caído?

"Está bien, he decidido que estoy mejor en el lado de Issei-kun que todavía está aquí, en lugar de un Dios que está muerto. Azazel-sensei se comprometió a asegurarse de que iba a ser tratada bien, si me convierto en un ángel caído y me uno a sus filas. Y aun si soy un ángel caído todavía estaré feliz de estar con ustedes. "

Para enfatizar su punto Irina me da otro beso. ¡Nuestras lenguas empiezan la ronda 2!

Probamos la boca del otro por unos cuantos segundos antes de alejarnos en busca de aire, con un rastro de saliva entre nosotros. Después Irina se acuesta en el suelo debajo de mí y me da una cálida sonrisa.

"Ahora bien Issei-kun, hazme lo que quieras." Esas palabras salieron con una voz llena de lujuria y deseo. ¡¿Cómo puedo rechazarla?!

Con esas palabras de consentimiento de comenzo mi asalto.

**(POV Tercera persona)**

Mientras los otros dos comienzan a tener diversión, Xenovia lo ve desde un lado.

"Irina..."

La antigua exorcista de pelo azul se sorprendió cuando su ex pareja exorcista casta se lanzó hacia Issei.

'_Nunca pensé que iba a ser tan audaz, a pesar de que le pregunté si quería unirse, no pensé que lo haría en realidad..._

-Mirar a los dos besándose apasionadamente la lleva a ver con intereses. Finalmente, cuando la sesión de besos de Issei e Irina se intensifica, Xenovia comienza a reaccionar.

"Ahh"

La caballero que recientemente había hecho el amor con el peón empezó a desear más.

Sin darse cuenta, su mano derecha buscó su pecho y comenzó a tocarlos. La mano derecha procedió a amasar y exprimir el montículo abundante en un intento de imitar las acciones anteriores del peón.

Al mismo tiempo, con la mano izquierda, descendiendo a su concha mojada. Comenzó frotando el exterior por unos pocos segundos, antes de inserta dos dedos. Sin darse cuenta, los dedos comienzan a bombear dentro y fuera de ella a un ritmo rápido.

Como las acciones de los otros dos continúan, Xenovia continuaba con su propio servicio. Mientras la pareja se hacía más intensa en su sesiones, las manos de Xenovia mueven con mayor fuerza y velocidad.

_Uf ... se siente bien ... pero no es lo mismo ... ustedes dos mejor dense prisa... porque yo no he terminado todavía._

Con estos pensamientos, ella continúa auto-complaciéndose.

**(Pov Issei)**

Traigo mis labios a su cuello. Empiezo con un solo beso, luego acaricio su cuello con mis labios. Después de varios segundos también uso mi lengua y lamo el mismo lugar. La combinación de mis labios, lengua y cálido aliento la hace soltar gemidos de emoción.

Después de que continuamente lamiendo, chupando y besando su delgado cuello varias veces, dándole un chupetón en el proceso, mi boca comienza a moverse hacia abajo.

Voy abajo de su cuello, la clavícula, hasta el fondo de su escote, lamiendo y chupando su suave y sabrosa carne todo el camino.

Finalmente llego a los dos hermosos orbes en su pecho.

Me pongo mi cara por un momento para echar un buen vistazo a los pechos delante de mí. Lo suficientemente grande como para caber en mi mano, su tamaño debe ser mayor a copa-c, la piel de un color blanco cremoso con un pezón rosado brillante en el centro. Sólo hay una cosa que hacer con un buen par de estos...

"¡Ah!"

Irina dio un chillido estridente. Que es comprensible ya que he apreté mi boca en su pecho derecho.

El centro de su seno es muy sabroso. Repetidamente lamo su pezón con mi lengua, alternando entre rodeándolo todo o agitando el centro. Mis labios chupando las partes exteriores. Al mismo tiempo, mi mano izquierda aprieta ligeramente el resto de su seno y mi mano derecha va a al izquierdo. Mi mano procede a masajear y exprimir el montículo suculento. Su seno es muy suave y elástica, combinar eso con el buen sabor y la piel clara cremosa y es como si estuviera tocando un enorme malvavisco.

Sus gemidos son una indicación de que Irina está disfrutando mucho de

Después de unos momentos pongo mi boca sobre su otro pecho, chupo y lamo tanto como lo hice con el otro. Al mismo tiempo, mi mano derecha comienza a bajar...

Los ojos de Irina se ensanchan como ella suelta un gemido más fuerte todavía. Este fue causado por mi mano derecha, que bajo a su vagina.

Empiezo por el roce de mi mano sobre su entrada lentamente. En mis dedos siento una pequeña cantidad de una sustancia húmeda y tibia. Wow, ella es más sensible de lo que pensé que sería.

Después de sentir su entrada por un tiempo, me decido a poner las cosas en marcha y coloco dos de mis dedos dentro de ella. Ya que estaba mojado me las arreglé para entrar muy fácilmente haciéndola gritar un poco. Empiezo a mover mis dedos tan profundos como pueda dentro de ella y sacarlos. Al oír sus suspiros, decido continuar bombeando dentro y fuera de ella más rápido. Mis dedos siguen entrando y saliendo tan rápido como un rayo. Con cada embestida, la apertura de Irina se vuelve más húmedo y sus gemidos más fuerte. Ambos me convence de seguir adelante hasta que...

"Aaaaahhhh!"

Con ese grito Irina alcanza el clímax. Su coño prácticamente explota, cubriendo mi mano con su esencia.

Probé un poco de la sustancia en mi mano con mi lengua. Hmm, no es algo que me gustaría para una comida regular, pero sigue siendo bueno.

Antes de que pueda hacer algo más, algo me agarra por los hombros y me me mueve. Termino girando a mi derecha y de espaldas al suelo. Antes de que pueda recuperar siento algo sobre mí.

"¿I-Irina?"

En este momento, Irina está a horcajadas encima de mi abdomen. En cuanto a su rostro, veo el rubor rojo sólo ha aumentado su intensidad. Pero sus ojos, poseen un fuerte deseo.

Sin contestarme Irina coloca su mano sobre mi miembro erecto y se sitúa a sí misma por encima de el.

Antes de hacer cualquier cosa me mira a los ojos...

"Issei-kun, ya es suficiente. Por favor, termina de tomarme ahora. Quiero ser tuya."

Con esas palabras Irina acomoda ella misma coloca mi punta en su entrada y baja lentamente.

Mi pene entra en su interior, lo que la hizo gritar más fuerte que antes. Cierra los ojos y veo unas pocas lágrimas que caen de ellos. Miro hacia abajo hasta el punto que le entré y veo algo de sangre goteando de su entrada por mi eje. No debería sorprenderme; ella nunca llegó a ser demasiado cercana con los hombres debido a su destino y de su profesión. Pero ahora aquí estoy, a medio camino dentro de ella y tomando su primera vez. Debe haber sido una decisión difícil para ella. Pero hay algo más...

(Crujido)

Oigo un sonido desde arriba y miro para encontrar la fuente y contengo mi aliento…

Por encima de la cabeza de Irina veo un disco de color amarillo brillante, que yo reconozco por ver a otros ángeles. Es su halo, un signo de su pureza y la condición de siervo de Dios. Pero eso no es lo importante. Lo que es importante es su estado actual.

Se está rompiendo. El disco sagrado que significa su pureza es se esta partiendo. Las grietas se forman hasta que se rompe completamente y desaparezca.

Luego vinieron sus alas.

Las alas de blanco puro brotan inmediatamente de su espalda se extendieron ampliamente. Sin embargo, pronto empezaron a cambiar. Veo las alas parpadeo ligeramente entre blanco y negro. Pronto el parpadeo cesa y la sombra negro comienza a extenderse completamente por ellos. Se extiende hacia una pluma, luego dos, y luego 4 y se incrementa a partir de ahí y hasta que se extienda a la totalidad de las alas. En cuestión de segundos sus alas han cambiado de tan blanca como las nubes, al negro como el cielo de la noche.

No hay duda de ello. Ella se ha convertido en un ángel caído.

El tiempo parece detenerse por un momento una vez que el cambio ha terminado. Ninguno de los dos se mueve por unos momentos. Entonces miro a la cara de Irina y veo algo...

Una lágrima. Ella está llorando. Y gira su cabeza.

Ahora me siento como un idiota. No sólo la he hecho llorar y también he hecho que le dé la espalda a su religión, Michael, y todo el Cielo sólo porque yo estaba demasiado centrado en mi placer como para pensar en otra cosa. Hombre, yo soy probablemente la persona más egoísta del mundo. ¿Cómo diablos la puedo mirar a la cara después de esto ?!

Trato de pensar en qué decir o hacer, pero...

"..!"

Mientras estaba ocupado pensando Irina había inclinado hacia abajo para cerrar la distancia entre nuestras caras y me dio un beso profundo.

Después de unos segundos Irina retrocede y me mira a los ojos y la miro a los ojos. Originalmente me esperaba un montón de emociones en su rostro. El más esperado era la ira, la tristeza o pesar. Pero su expresión no mostro ninguno de estos.

Lo que mostraron en su lugar, me sorprendió mucho. El amor, la aceptación y la comprensión. Por su expresión, no hay un solo rastro de enojo, tristeza o cualquier emoción negativa. Su rostro transmitía todas estas emociones con una sonrisa amable y una cálida mirada. Fue a partir de esta expresión que me di cuenta de algo: Caído o no, Irina siempre será un ángel, si no en especie, si lo seria por su la personalidad y belleza. Y hablo con un tonolleno afecto.

"No estés triste Issei-kun, no hiciste nada malo."

Mis ojos se abren un poco de sorpresa. ¿Era mi cara realmente tan fácil de leer?

Después de leer a través de mí de nuevo Irina siguió hablando.

"¿Has olvidado lo que dije? Yo ya estaba completamente preparado para esto. Esta oportunidad, esta experiencia vale la pena." Ella dijo todo esto con un tono reconfortante y tranquilizador.

"P-pero..." Balbucee antes de que ella pusiera su dedo en mi labio y sigue hablando en el mismo tono sereno.

"No te preocupes no me arrepiento de esta decisión. Por el contrario, estoy tan feliz de ser capaz de convertirme en uno contigo. Tu eres el único hombre con el que voy a querer hacer esto con. Todo lo que soy, mi mente, cuerpo y alma son ahora la tuyos".

Me quedé aturdido. Yo la condene y la aleje de su fe y religión, ¿pero ella no está molesta? ¿Ella es realmente... feliz sólo porque soy yo? Nunca esperé que ella me eligiera a mí en lugar de su religión

Ella realmente merece ser un ángel. Y ella se merece lo mejor. Tomando mi decisión, me dirijo a la ex ángel encima de mí.

"Irina, te lo prometo."

"¿Issei-kun?"

"Te prometo que te voy a hacer tan feliz como sea posible, de esa manera nunca te arrepentirás de convertirte en un ángel caído. Y si alguien de la iglesia o el cielo tiene algún problema, voy a hacer todo lo posible para apoyarte". Hice esa declaración con toda mi determinación y la mire directamente a sus ojos.

En su cara veo un toque de sorpresa, pero luego es sustituido por una sonrisa tan brillante como el sol y unas cuantas lágrimas en los ojos.

Antes de que pudiera decir o hacer otra cosa, Irina me besa de nuevo. Después de unos segundos se retira con un rastro de saliva entre nuestros labios.

"Gracias. No tienes idea de lo feliz que estoy al oírte decir eso. Como una manera de darte las gracias, me permites hacer lo que pueda para complacerte Issei-kun."

Después de decir eso, Irina decidió empezar. Nunca no separamos durante toda la conversación, así que tiene un punto de partida fácil.

Poco a poco, Irina sube y luego baja sus caderas. Ella comienza lento, pero empieza a coger velocidad.

En repetidas ocasiones sus caderas chocando con la mía. Ella subía y bajaba de mi eje rápidamente. Al no ser el tipo de no hacer nada, también me empujé hacia arriba lo más que pueda desde esta posición. Esto a su vez sólo hace que ella se mueven a un ritmo aún más rápido, a la vez que sus paredes interiores se contraen en mi miembro más y más fuerte luego de cada movimiento.

Echando un vistazo a su cara no puedo evitar sentirme aún más fascinado. Su rostro se ha quedado atascado en una expresión de pura felicidad y excitación. El sonido de sus jadeos y gemidos de éxtasis, la vista de sudor en su cuerpo que da a su piel un brillo luminoso y atractivo, con el pelo sacudiéndose con cada embestida. Y por último pero no menos importante sus pechos. La combinación de su respiración dificultosa y moviéndose encima de mí hace que los orbes celestes se movieran y rebotan continuamente. La visión me tiene hipnotizado. Con un espectáculo tan hermoso aquí delante de mis ojos, sólo hay una cosa que hacer...

Traigo mis manos a sus encantadores orbes. Mientras ella se mueve encima de mí, mis manos dan masajes suaves sus pechos. Proceden a amasar enérgicamente y frotar los montículos. Al mismo tiempo, mis pulgares subieron y delicadamente apreté sus pezones. Si sus fuertes gemidos son una indicación de placer, entonces ella está disfrutando mucho de esto.

"Ahh"

Irina sigue gemir por mi doble asalto de mi pene dentro de ella y mis manos masajear sus pechos. Ella me sigue montando mientras mis manos siguen frotando sus senos, lo que sólo hace su interior me apriete más y sus movimientos sean más rápidos. El goce nos encerró en nuestro pequeño mundo, donde no hay nada, excepto nosotros y este placer.

Después de unos minutos, ambos sentimos algo. Los dos estamos cerca de nuestro límite.

"¡Irina, estoy a punto de...!"

"Y-yo también... ja ... Vamos h-hagámoslo j-juntos"

"Si."

Con eso dicho, los dos continuamos dándonos placer el un otro con más vigor que antes hasta que...

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Irina grita, ambos llegamos al clímax al mismo tiempo. En el fondo, yo también escucho otro grito fuerte de una voz familiar.

Libere mi semen dentro de ella, al mismo tiempo que su esencia se derrama y cubrió de mi ingle.

Después de que acabamos juntos, los dos estábamos jadeando, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

Irina, a continuación, coloca sus manos en mi abdomen, con el fin de apoyarse encima de mí mientras que todavía jadeaba.

"¿I-Irina?"

Oigo una voz a mi lado y veo Xenovia. ¿Eh?, casi me olvidó de ella. Espera, su mano...

Echando un vistazo más de cerca a Xenovia, veo la mano está cubierta por su propio jugo, y que su vagina esta incluso más húmedo que antes.

Al darse cuenta de mi mirada, Xenovia me ve y luego se inclina la cabeza hacia un lado con una cara un poco roja, luego habla.

"Me emocioné al ver a los dos disfrutando, así que..."

¡Whoa! ¿Ella se masturbo, mientras nos veia? ¿Cómo diablos la olvide?!

Xenovia luego niega con la cabeza un poco antes de ir junto a Irina para hablar.

"¿Irina estas...? ¡hmm!"

Xenovia no pudo terminar su frase, porque en ese mismo momento Irina prácticamente saltó de mí y se estrelló los labios de Xenovia!

Irina la empuja hasta que haya Xenovia cayó en el suelo, sus labios nunca se separaron.

Decido tomar un vistazo y veo que la lengua de irina esta dentro de la boca de xenovia. Creo que me siento algo en mis labios, sí, es sangre. Estoy teniendo una hemorragia nasal al ver un beso lésbico

¡Eso es correcto! Irina le está dando un beso francés a Xenovia que todavía está demasiado sorprendido para hacer algo, a continuación, sólo la deja hacer lo que ella desea.

Después de unos segundos, Irina se separa de los labios de Xenovia, dejando un rastro de saliva atrás.

Después de eso, ella mira a los ojos de Xenovia y comienza a hablar.

"Oh, así que todavía estás con ganas de más ¿eh? Pues me temo que vas a tener que esperar un poco." Esa voz... Maldición ni siquiera pensé que Irina podía sonar tan... seductora.

"¿I-Irina?" Xenovia apenas puede hablar por su confusión. No es que pueda culparla. Por lo que sé sobre el cristianismo, romances del mismo sexo no se ve bien por parte de algunos de los miembros más conservadores. Así que para Irina, quien es una de las personas más piadosas y tradicionales que conocía, besarla de repente de esa manera le es difícil de asimilar

En respuesta a la confusión de Xenovia, Irina simplemente pone mala cara.

"¿Por qué estás tan sorprendido? Tú también eres responsable de que terminara así. Me has dicho en profundidad sobre cómo tú e Issei-kun hicieron el amor, y me trajiste aquí contigo para este propósito ¿no? "

"U-um, sí... pero... bueno..." Xenovia tartamudea mientras trataba de respuonder.

"No importa lo que digas Xenovia, fue gracias a ti que todo esto sucedió, así que como una muestra de gratitud..."

Irina deja sus palabras a media y lleva su mano derecha por entre los muslos de Xenovia. Veo sus dedos justo frente a la entrada de Xenovia, frotando la parte exterior. Al mismo tiempo, ella trae su boca al pezón del pecho derecho de Xenovia y captura el pequeño botón de color rosa brillante. Al echar un buen vistado, veo su lengua presionando la zona de color rosa brillante y luego lo rodea con sus labios para chupar. Xenovia no puede hacer otra cosa que masgemir.

"Ah..I-Irina… espera ah... que... no puedo... ¡ah!" Xenovia intenta hablar, pero apenas y puede hacer una oración completa por sus gemidos fuertes.

Irina se detiene a mirar Xenovia a los ojos y dice.

"¿Por qué no? Como un diablo y un ángel caído estas acciones no son tabú. Y también Issei-kun está todavía un poco cansado. ¿No quieres tener otra ronda con él?" ¡Espera! ¿Qué está tratando de...?

"B-bueno sí, pero..."

"Entonces no hay problema con esto. Ya que somos sus amantes, nosotras tenemos que mantenerlo excitaba ¿o no? Con suerte, mostrándole esto, estara de nuevo en forma y listo para tomarnos a las dos."

¡Queeeee! ¿Eso es lo que ella está tratando de hacer?! ¡¿Ella va a mostrarme una escena lésbica para qué se me ponga tan duro que pueda hacerlo con ambas a la vez?! ¡irina eres la mejor!

"Bueno, cuando lo pones de esa manera..." Xenovia, se queja con una cara roja y baja la cabeza como si lo pensara.

Después de unos segundos, ella asiente con la cabeza y habla alto.

"Muy bien Irina, vamos a hacerlo. La verdad es que yo también estoy un poco curiosa en cuanto a lo que se siente el experimentar placer a manos de otra mujer. Y si tiene tengo que elegor a alguien, prefiero que seas tu" Xenovia dice todo esto con una voz sorprendentemente firme. Espera, ¡¿eso significa...?!

"Bueno, entonces, vamos a empezar." Irina luego procede a besar Xenovia de nuevo

**(POV Tercera persona)**

Al principio Xenovia estaba un poco sorprendido por el beso de Irina pero pronto superó su sorpresa y le devolvió el beso. Ambas cerraron sus ojos a medida que comenzaban su beso francés.

Los dos no pierden el tiempo. Sus lenguas se deslizan en la boca de uno al otro y se extienden a gusto dentro de la boca de la otra tanto como podían. Sus labios también tratan de chupar uno al otro, los dos tratan de devorar completamente la boca de la otra.

LAs dos permanecieron en su posición y fueron muy igualados, sin embargo comenzó a cambiar pronto. Gracias a su mayor experiencia en este tipo de actos, cortesía de sus sesiones con Issei, Xenovia pronto comenzó a dominar el beso. Su lengua se las arregla para ir muy profundo y lamio con fuerza y sus movimientos de succión y abrumaron a Irina. Muy pronto Irina se detiene por la derrota cuando el puro placer sobrecarga su mente. A continuación, se retira, jadeando en busca de aire. Tomando mirada a los ojos, Xenovia leyó el mensaje no verbal en su mirada:

"Tu ganas, tu estás a cargo de lo que pasara de aquí en adelante."

Al entender el mensaje, Xenovia aprovecha el momento y le da la vuelta por lo que ella está en la parte superior ahora. En su nueva posición, Xenovia decide de inmediato empezar rudo y lleva sus labios hasta el cuello de Irina. Ella encuentra el chupetón que Issei dejó en su cuello antes y procede a presionar sus labios en el lugar. Lenta pero sensualmente, Xenovia chupa en el punto sensible, haciendo a Irina gemir con satisfacción. Rápidamente, ella saca la lengua para dar el lugar algunos besos sensuales. La mezcla entre su saliva fresca y cálida lengua ocasiona que la voz de Irina se hiciera más.

Satisfecha con los sonidos, Xenovia mueve sus labios hacia abajo dejando un rastro de besos calientes, lamidas y movimientos de succión. Su boca se arrastra hacia abajo desde el delgado cuello de Irina, a sus clavículas, y llega a su escote.

Con el tiempo, el rostro de Xenovia aterriza delante de los abundantes pechos de Irina. Luego Xenovia toma el pezón del seno derecho de Irina en su boca.

Imitando las acciones anteriores de Irina, ella comienza a jugar con la punta. Su lengua repetidamente lame y pica el pezón de color rosa, mientras sus dientes comienzan a presionar la zona exterior. Al mismo tiempo, sus mano izquierda pasa por el cuerpo de Irina, frotando y acariciando su vientre tonificado. A continuación, va más abajo de sus delgadas caderas finamente curvas, antes de bajar a su suave entrepierna. Al mismo tiempo, la castaña sólo puede gemir.

Pero justo antes de que pueda hacer alguna otra cosa, los ojos de Xenovia ensanchan cuando sintió algo tirando sus manos lejos antes de que una sensación familiar la hizo soltar un chillido estridente por el shock y éxtasis.

Ella gira su cabeza para ver ...

**(PVO Issei)**

"¡¿Issei ?!"

Xenovia grita cuando se dio cuenta de que estoy estirando sus manos detrás de ella por las muñecas, con mi polla completamente dentro de ella.

"Lo siento, pero me cansé de esperar. Verlas a las dos haciendo eso era realmente atractivo, pero simplemente no es lo mismo que tomar parte en esto." Admito un tanto avergonzado. Sólo viéndolas me excito tanto, que antes de darme cuenta, esto sucedió.

Antes de que pueda responder, Irina se acercó y gira la cabeza de Xenovia a su dirección y luego la beso en los labios. Después de unos segundos de besándose, Irina libera la boca de Xenovia para hablar conmigo.

"Está bien, Issei-kun. Sólo estábamos calentando. Ahora, si quieres, por favor continúa." Luego de decir eso, Irina vuelve a besar a Xenovia al mismo tiempo juga con sus pechos.

Al ver esto, me preparo para empezar.

Comienzo a moverme dentro Xenovia. Empiezo tirando hacia atrás hasta que la punta está en su entrada, antes de meterlo de nuevo en su todo a la vez. Gracias a esta posición, soy capaz de ir más profundo que nunca antes. Estoy bastante seguro de que sentía su vientre cuando la volví a meter.

Sigo yendo tan lento y profundo como puedo dentro de su coño, grandes descargas de placer atraviesan su cuerpo. Como resultado de su estimulación previa, ella está muy sensible, lo que se refleja en lo mucho que está temblando por mis embestidas. Finalmente, decido coger velocidad y la empujo con la velocidad del rayo, haciéndola temblar aún más. La pura fuerza de mi servicio debilita sus piernas hasta el punto de que apenas puede estar levantada.

Al mismo tiempo, Irina sigue besándola, evitando que sus fuertes gritos de placer se escapen de sus labios, mientras amasaba sus pechos en una igual que antes. Con irina en frente y yo detrás, el cuerpo de Xenovia está siendo bombardeado por un asalto sin fin de placer.

Finalmente, nuestro asalto combinado se vuelve demasiado para Xenovia y culmina en una enorme explosión de fluido. Siento sus jugos filtrándose de su apertura y salpico toda mi ingle. Después de unas cuantas embestidas más, también exploto dentro de ella y la lleno completamente de mi leche.

Después del clímax y de soltarla, Xenovia queda acostada sobre el suelo, con una mirada vidriosa y emocionada en su rostro, una pizca de baba saliendo por la comisura de sus labios, y nuestros jugos mezclados fluyendo desde su interior a sus piernas.

Antes de que pueda hacer algo, Irina se acerca a comprobar cómo se encuentra. Después de un segundo, suspira y me comenta su estado

"Está bien. Aunque esta fuera de combate, por lo visto nuestra última sesión fue un demasiado para ella. No es de extrañar teniendo en cuenta que ella era la que más se estaba divirtiendo de los tres. Ella debe estar bien después de descansar un poco, aunque sienta un poco de dolor en su... región inferior. "

"Suspiro" Dejé escapar un suspiro de alivio y me acuesto en el suelo. Oh bueno, yo estaba un poco preocupado de que tal vez hubiera exagerado. Pero al mismo tiempo, una parte de mí se siente orgulloso del hecho de que me las arreglé para darle placer a una chica tanto que se desmayó.

(AGARRAR)

"¡!"

Siento algo de nuevo que inmediatamente me saco de mis pensamientos sintiendo algo agarrando mi pene. Mirando hacia abajo veo Irina acariciándome con su firma y suaves manos.

Al darse cuenta de mi mirada, Irina me ve y sonríe.

"No creas que hemos terminado todavía Issei-kun. Todavía estoy lista para otra ronda. Quiero que me llenes de nuevo, al igual que lo hiciste con Xenovia." Durante todo el tiempo que está hablando, Irina sigue acariciarmedo suavemente, mientras sus ojos me miran con suficiente lujuria como los de Akeno-san.

"Me encantaría, pero..."

"¿Te sientes de cansancio? No hay de qué preocuparse, me aseguraré de que esté listo para otra ronda." Con eso dicho, Irina luego procede meter mi polla en su boca.

Esto me dio una gran sorpresa que no duro mucho debido a la sensación de mi pene en su boca. Sus cálidos labios rodean mi punta, mientras que su lengua se arremolino alrededor el resto de mi eje. Dejé escapar un gemido ya que sentía como su lengua se envolvía a mí alrededor y saboreaba mi miembro. Ella alterna al que gira alrededor de la punta, mientras que también movía la cabeza arriba y abajo. Mientras se me dificultaba respirar, observo que ha limpiado todas las huellas dejadas de mi propio esperma y jugos de Xenovia que lo cubrían anteriormente.

Su mamada se sentia tan bien, pero tan de repente como habia comenzado se detuvo de repente. Luego, después de un segundo o dos, siento dos grandes cosas cálidas rodeando mi pola. Miro hacia abajo... y mis ojos casi se salen de mi cabeza.

¡En este momento mi pene es envuelto por los grandes y bien formadas pechos de Irina presionados por sus manos! ¡Ella está usándolos para exprimir mi miembro! Arriba y abajo, arriba y abajo, sus pechos continúan moviéndose de una manera seductora. ¡También usa su lengua para chupar sensualmente y lamer la parte que sobresale de entre sus pechos!

"¿Cómo sabes hacer esto?!" Estuve a punto de gritar al final. Es una pregunta totalmente válida después de todo. Ella es una de las personas más puras que conozco, así que ¿cómo podía saber acerca de algo como esto?

Irina saca mi miembro de su boca por un momento para contestarme.

"Xenovia era muy detallista cuando ella me habló de cómo los dos tuvieron su primera vez. Teniendo en cuenta lo mucho que amas pechos, pensé que sólo tendría sentido usar una técnica como esta." Con eso dicho dicho, Irina continúo con lo que hacía antes. Maldita sea, ella es bastante bueno a pesar de se su primera vez.

Con el tiempo sus acciones comienzan volvieron a ponerme duro. Antes de que pudiera hablar...

"Oh, ¿estás casi en su límite de Issei?" Irina se detiene para preguntarme.

Todo lo que puedo hacer es asentir ante su pregunta, y ella sonrie.

"Bueno, entonces vamos a seguir adelante con el plato principal." Después de eso, Irina suelta de mi ingle. A continuación, se encuentra en el suelo justo delante de mí. Ella extiende completamente sus piernas mientras cruzaba sus muñecas sobre su cabeza.

Me levanto y camino hacia ella, Luego me agacho para estar justo delante de su entrada y pongo mis manos en sus caderas.

Miro a los ojos como si le pidiera permiso. Irina simplemente se ríe en respuesta.

"Issei-kun, no tienes que preocuparte. Puede hacer lo que quieras. En el momento que caí, me volví tuya. Mi corazón, mi cuerpo, mi alma. Son todos tuyos y puedes hacer lo que quiera. Sigue adelante. Haz uso pleno de ellos hasta que te canses".

Esas palabras eran todo lo que necesitaba y sin más preámbulos, se la meto. Lo que hicimos antes la había puesto agradable y húmeda, así que entro sin dificultad. En menos de un segundo, todo mi pene fue completamente dentro de ella y pareció tocar el borde exterior de su útero. Como resultado de mi inclusión, Irina se agarró a mí con fuerza envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y las piernas alrededor de mi cintura. Ella también me muerde en el hombro para evitar gritar.

Después de esperar unos segundos para que Irina pudiera acostumbrarse a mi miembro (y para que deje de morderme con sus dientes afilados... ow) me pongo en movimiento. Voy entrando y saliendo a un ritmo constante que espero que los dos estamos disfrutando. Irina empieza a gemir por la sensación.

"Issei-kun... puedes ir más rápido..." Irina me pide entre sus gemidos y jadeos.

"¿Estás segura?"

"Por supuesto. Puedo manejarlo."

Con esas palabras empezó a moverme más fuerte y más rápido que antes. Mis golpes que eran originalmente lentos y constantes, se están desplazando violentamente.

Con cada embestida voy más rápido y más profundo que la anterior. En respuesta a mis embestidas, las manos de Irina me aprietan más y más fuerte. Sus paredes interiores se aprietan alrededor de mi pene, tratando desesperadamente de exprimirlo. Nuestros caderas estrellan continuamente entre sí por lo que parecieron horas. Con el tiempo siento una presión fuerte y familiar que se aproxima.

"Irina estoy a punto de..." Antes de que pueda terminar la frase, Irina aprieta su agarre en mi cuello y la cintura hasta el punto que creo que me podría romper en pedazos. Entonces ella me da una respuesta.

"Es -estoy ... terminemos ... j-ju ... nto ... Issei-kun. Córrete dentro y... lléname con tu semilla."

Con esas palabras sigo con mi ritmo actual. Continuo golpeándola como un martillo neumático.

Finalmente, sucede lo inevitable.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH"

Los dos dejamos escapar un fuerte grito al mismo tiempo por el clímax. Prácticamente explotamos. Siento como mi semen se desborda fuera de su coño a la vez sus propios jugos se derraman y cubre toda mi ingle.

Ambos respiramos pesadamente para recuperarnos de nuestra intensa actividad. Con poco aire dos caemos al suelo. Me acuesto de espaldas tomar en respiraciones profundas. Distraídamente, me doy cuenta de que termine tendido junto a Xenovia que procede a agarrar mi brazo izquierdo y abrazalo entre sus pechos. Al mismo tiempo siento a Irina gatear y se arrima a mi desde la derecha, tomando mi brazo en sus pechos.

"Eso fue increíble Issei-kun."

"Je je, Gracias" respondo con toda la confianza y el orgullo que puede. En respuesta Irina se arrima más hacia mí.

"¿Realmente dijiste es serio lo de antes? Acerca de hacerme feliz por el resto de mi vida, para no me arrepiento de convertirse en un ángel caído"

"Por supuesto. Quise decir cada palabra. Sólo dime lo que te haría feliz y lo haré."

Irina a continuación me da una sonrisa de alivio antes de apoyar su cabeza aún más en mi hombro.

"Gracias. Si podemos hacer esto todos los días, entonces podría ser la chica más feliz del mundo."

"¡¿E- en serio?!"

"Sí, pero por ahora vamos a descansar... zzzz".

Irina luego procede a quedarse dormido por el cansancio. No puedo dejar de notar que ella es realmente linda como mientras duerme.

Asintiendo a mí mismo, no puedo evitar sentirme más orgulloso que nunca antes. Aquí estoy durmiendo con dos bellezas desnudas a cada lado después de haber tenido sexo con ellas hasta desmayarse. Me siento como el chico más afortunado que hay en estos momentos.

Con esos pensamientos, sonrío ampliamente y cierro mis ojos para unirme a las dos bellezas en un profundo de sueño.

Ahhh la vida es grande.

Fin

Espero que les haya gustado


End file.
